Starz in Your Eyez
by Lakisha Adele Kane
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Gabriella missed the musical. The gang won't listen to find out why. When they find out, she may have to leave forever! Gasp! Can they stop her from leaving? Why does she have to leave? The drama is killing me! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is… the story I said I would put up but never got around to do it… sorry! It was originally going to be call Street Lights or something but I decided against it. Review and tell me if you want me to continue. Okay, here ya go! **

"_What's the matter with Gabriella Montez? She's so different now. She used to be so smart and happy." _

That's what I hear everyday when I walk through the halls to my classes. I've changed, I have to agree. I'm no longer smiling, or talking to any one. But they don't talk to me either. No one does, not even my old friends. Taylor might say a few words, but not very often. And Troy, it's like he forgot I ever existed. Ever since I missed the musical, he won't talk to me. Troy didn't even try. I missed the musical. I can't change that, but I had a reason to miss it. But when ever I tried telling him why, he'd walk away. So know he doesn't know. He might never know. I might be gone before he finds out. I need to tell him soon. But I can't. Every night I cry before I go to sleep because of all the things I lost. It haunts my dreams.

I tried leaving messages for Troy, but I'd always hang up before the beep. I couldn't tell Troy over a message. I might never get to tell him. I'll never get to say good bye. Why? Because I am leaving. In one week, I will be gone. Gone, never coming back.

He'll never know why.

It's been a week in a half since the musical. But that week in a half seems like forever. I never pass his locker anymore. I don't make any attempt to talk to him. He doesn't care.

I didn't go to school the day after the musical. I didn't call anyone because I couldn't. I couldn't talk to anyone. And what's worse, I can't sing anymore.

On the night of the musical, something happened. I lost my voice. I can talk just barely. But hardly at all. If I can hardly talk, I can't sing at all. But I've given up singing. I don't have a reason to sing anymore. I've lost everything. But that's not why I missed the musical. It's because of what happened I lost my voice.

I wonder if Troy ever thinks about me like I think about him. We used to be a couple. Until that night. He didn't even bother to break up with me; he just stopped talking to me.

I don't have the courage to talk to Troy. He could care less if I left.

I know that I broke his heart when I missed the musical… but he broke mine even more when he stopped talking to me. Troy was my day and night, my Prince Charming, my night in shining armor, my sun and moon, my shelter from the storm, my friend… there are so many ways to describe how Troy and I used to be, but now… we're nothing. One word:

Nothing.

I can't bear to walk by Troy anymore. Tears spring up and dance in front of my hazel eyes. I can't look at him with out a single crystal tear running down my face just to drop onto the floor. It hurts that much. If only he knew…

When I leave in the one week I have left to tell my friends… or should I say ex-friends, that I'm leaving, all the memories from here at East High will stay in my mind. A few will fade, but I'll still remember barely. I'll remember the time in detention when Taylor thought I put some papers about me and my old school's math team in her locker. She thought I wanted to join the decathlon. I'll remember when Chad and Taylor devised a plan to split me and Troy up. They almost succeeded. They would have if Troy didn't know how to climb trees…

But that's all in the past. Nothing matters anymore because now, now I'm alone. At lunch I sit in the corner by the window. Just staring out everyday, not touching my purchased food. Thinking about what would have happened if I made it to the musical's opening night. During class I keep to myself, not answering any questions, not distributing to conversations. My grades are dropping miserably. Sometimes I skip classes because I'm in the bathroom crying. It happens so often.

I try to forget about Troy and the others. But I can't. When ever a boy would ask me out, which would happen quite often, I'd shake my head no. Thoughts of Troy would rush into my head and I told myself to stop waiting. Nothing's going to happen anymore… he doesn't care. But no matter how hard I shake the memories of the gang out of my mind, they come back. Creeping into my dreams. They would play over and over again in my mind.

I have begun to slide downhill ever since it happened. My grades, my appearance, my personality, all of it has fallen. I'm no longer known as Troy's smart, pretty, and nice girlfriend. I'm known as Gabriella Montez.

And that's who I'll stay as forever.

The only person that could ever bring me back down to earth would be Troy Bolton. But all of my hopes of that happening left when Troy no longer acknowledged me.

It wasn't my fault I missed the musical. Only God and I know that because no one else would take two minutes to listen to me. They're so mad they won't even yell at me and ask me why I wasn't there. But if they did, I'd no longer be the one feeling bad. They'd be the ones burdened with the guilt I carry now. They'd feel everything I felt now.

When no one would talk to me I lost part of my self. It felt like part of my heart was ripped out and replaced with an empty space because everyone who had once understood me was gone. And they wouldn't come back.

If they only knew why I'd missed the musical… I'd feel so much better. No longer hiding from life. But they won't give me the time of day! It's so frustrating walking into school each day, never greeting your friends, never meeting at each other's lockers… But I've learned to live with it. It was hard, but I did it.

It all happened so fast. I could've never prevented it from happening.

_Flashback, still Gabriella's POV: _

"_Mom! Hurry up I can't be late!" I yelled up the stairs. I could hear my mom moving around upstairs. Finally she came downstairs. I dragged her out side and we climbed into the car. My mom had a whole bunch of paperwork on the passenger's seat so I decided to sit in the back seat. _

"_Are you excited Gabriella?" My mom asked pulling out of the driveway. _

"_Mom, it's the opening night for the musical… of course I'm excited!" I answered looking out the window trying to control my excitement. "Troy and I are the stars Mom, I feel so happy!" _

"_Of course you are…" My mom said turning a corner. We continued the ride in silence. _

"_I just hope I don't get stage fright again, that would be terrible." I said. _

"_Gabriella, you won't get stage fright. If you do, don't worry, it's perfectly normal for people to be afraid of audiences." My mom explained. We talked for another minute or so before I heard a squeal of tires. I whipped my head to the side. _

"_Oh my god! Mom look out!" I screamed. My mom turned around in her seat. _

_A truck hit us. On my mom's side. I panicked when I heard the crash and screamed. Glass flew all over. I gagged, something flew down my throat. A piece of glass and entered my mouth when I screamed. My head slammed into the window and the last thing I saw was bright lights as other cars and people surrounded us… _

_End Flashback_

That night I lost my voice. And that night…

I lost my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my gosh! Thank you for all of the reviews! I have never gotten that many in one chapter before! i know for some people 11 reviews aren't that much but for me... oh my gosh! i am so happy! Ok… here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I decided to have a little diary of Gabriella's. I'll have her write in it a little each chapter maybe… and it's all Gabriella's POV unless said otherwise…**

_May 15th _

_Today my math teacher pulled me aside and asked why my grades were falling. I told her I was distracted and not sleeping enough. She told me that I'd been getting really bad grades and they had to take me out of the fast pace math and put me in normal math… his class… _

_I don't know if I want to leave in a week or not. I know I can't wait for him forever. Ever since Mom died I don't know what to do. My Aunt Lea, the one who's staying with me until I have to leave with her, doesn't listen to me as well as Mom. I could talk to Mom about anything. The only thing is I haven't been able to visit her grave yet… I don't feel strong enough. I want to talk to her before I leave, but I don't feel ready. Half of me doesn't want to leave. Mom's here. I don't want to leave her like we left Dad. _

_I don't know what to do. Everything's so messed up in my head. I can't think properly anymore. Every time I try not to think about him or Mom I do! It's so hard! I just want everything to go back to how it was. Troy and I together, Mom at home waiting for me to come home from school, and a whole group of friends to help me through times like this. But I know that that's impossible. _

_I have to go. Aunt Lea's calling me for supper… hopefully it isn't Beef like last night… I swear that it was dried dirt… _

_Gabriella _

My Aunt Lea wasn't really calling me, I just didn't know how to say anything else that was running through my mind right then.

I decided to go for a walk to talk my mind off of things. I put my pink sweatshirt on over my light pink tank top. I was wearing matching sweatpants. I wasn't very dressy anymore. I slid my tennis on and walked out the door.

I walked down the street and ended up in front of his house. I stared at it for a moment before turning and walking away. I didn't even remember walking there.

I pulled my sweatshirt around me tighter as the cool breeze blew hit me slowly. I shivered and kept walking. The next place I found my self was the park. A place that I often went to. I'd go to think or write in my diary. Sometimes I'd bring a book and sit on a bench by the pond. Today I didn't bring anything. I decided to walk around the pond.

I stared at the ground as I walked around. I thought about everything that happened in the last week or so. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the person walking the opposite way. I ended up lying on the cold, damp ground. It had poured last night. I looked up and tears flooded my eyes. Not because I hurt, but because of who I was staring at.

"Gabriella…" Troy said slowly. I blinked away my tears and stood up.

"T-Troy…" I said quietly. I knew that this was my chance to talk to him but I couldn't. He stared at me. In his eyes I could see anger and hurt. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes and decided to leave before I made my self look like a fool. I bit my lip and turned around walking away from him.

"Hey!" I heard him call. I looked back. I saw him running over to me. I turned back around and kept walking.

"Gabriella wait!" He said stopping me. I stopped when I heard him say my name. I thought he didn't want to talk to me. I looked at him.

"Why did you miss the musical?" He asked me angrily. I stared at him speechless. I kept telling myself to tell him why. But how could I tell him when I could hardly talk?

"Tell me," He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"M-my mom-" I started to say but was cut off by Troy.

"Don't tell me your mom wouldn't let you!" He said madly. "I can't believe you would lie and just say your mom wouldn't let you!"

"I'm not lying," I whispered.

"Then tell the truth!" He yelled. I stared at him in shock. He had never yelled at me like that.

"I-I… my mom… we…" I stammered. All the words were getting lost in my head. I shut my eyes to try to keep the tears in but they fought their way through and streamed down my face. I let out a sob and sat on the wet ground. I couldn't stand it anymore. I could hardly talk, no one knew why I missed the musical, and most importantly I lost my loved ones.

"I guess you can't tell me," Troy said quietly. He gave me one more look of sadness and walked off. I wanted to scream for him, call out his name but all that would come out was a quiet sob. I thought that he had loved me… but I guess I was wrong…

When I had recovered from my tears I made my way back to my house. I passed his house and stopped again. I don't know why I kept walking by, but I couldn't help it. It was a habit. I wiped my eyes to stop the tears and closed them tightly. I opened them a few seconds later and walked on giving his house one last glance.

Troy's POV:

I can't believe Gabriella wouldn't tell me why she missed it. Something's different with her but I can't figure out what. I don't know what happened to me but all of a sudden I couldn't talk to her anymore. I don't know why. I guess I was mad… after all I had to kiss Sharpay in front of a few hundred people… ew…

At the park today she seemed so… different. She was all nervous and she wouldn't talk to me. I feel a little guilty for blowing her off and just ignoring her, but she deserves it… right? I don't even know if I'm doing what's best! I asked Chad, but he said that if something really happened that Gabriella would tell us. But we haven't acknowledged her when she tried. And besides, it isn't like Gabriella to tell us when something happened. She'll try to keep it bottled up… which if that is the case, maybe we should talk to her. Last time she kept something bottled up inside, she was slipping farther and farther away. But she's already distant now. Maybe something did happen. But if something did she would have told me at the park.

I'm so confused and I don't know what to think. I thought she loved me like I love her. But if she loved me she would have told me what was the matter… maybe I seemed angry… ok I must have. I was a little mad, but I didn't mean to yell or anything. Now I'm feeling bad… great.

But maybe I should feel bad. I mean, she's my girlfriend, or was my girlfriend. Actually we never officially broke up. So would she still my girlfriend? God, this is so confusing. But I blocked her out of my life. So I should feel bad… right? Maybe not, because I would have listened if she tried to talk to me.

But she did try to tell me at the park. But I just left her. So I should feel bad. Maybe I should go over and talk to her. But what if she doesn't want to talk? I could always force her, but then she'd probably get upset or maybe worse… scared. I could try asking for her to forgive me… I could climb up her balcony again. But how I've been treating her she might call the cops and tell them there's a trespasser on her balcony. Maybe I'll just knock on the door. But what if Ms. Montez tells me that she's busy with 'home work and such?'

Gabriella's standing out side my house now. She doesn't see me, but I see her. I want to run down and talk to her, but I might startle her. I might scare her and she might never talk to me again. I don't want to lose her.

She's walking away now. I want to go catch her! I can't, I keep telling myself. I want her so bad, but she doesn't want me.

I decided to walk to her house. I put on a sweatshirt and walk out side and work my way to her house a few blocks away.

Gabriella's POV:

I get home and walk in the front door. I walk up stairs to my room. I collapse on my bed and sigh. I wish that none of this happened. I'd probably be sitting on my bed with Troy doing homework or talking if it wasn't for the red rusty pick up truck that ran a red light. I would be laughing with Troy happily.

I haven't laughed in awhile. I haven't even smiled since it happened. I think my Aunt Lea noticed, but she doesn't say anything. She hates me if you ask me. I don't know for sure, but she treats me like dirt.

I hear the door bell ring. I get up to go get it since my Aunt is gone shopping right now. I take my time going down the stairs in no particular rush. I open it.

My eyes widen as I see who's standing on my porch. I make to close the door. But his foot catches it on the way. I'm trapped. I have no choice but to talk to Troy Bolton…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Ok, here it is… Chapter 3! (Applaud) I was crying when I wrote it. But it isn't sad sad, it's happy sad! I think. Ya know, like happy stuff happening, but still sad? Ok! You get the point! **

**Oh and those disclaimer things… yeah… I'm just a girl surviving middle school, sisters, boys, and getting good grades… I don't think I'm capable of owning a huge movie that's like… totally awesome, so don't even ask! **

Gabriella's POV:

"Uh, hey Gabriella…" Troy said nervously. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open from surprise.

"H-hey," I said quietly. I look down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Um… can I talk to you?" Troy asked. I nodded slowly. I didn't know if he was going to talk, or yell. I was almost afraid.

"We can go out back," I whispered. It was hard for me to talk loudly or even normal. I cursed that stupid truck driver in my head.

"Thanks," Troy said walking with me out back. We sat on the glider and sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Um, I came to ask why you missed the musical, but not to yell… I'm sorry for yelling at the park." He said uncomfortably. I nodded in understanding. I searched for the right words to tell him why I missed it.

"I missed the musical because…" I bit my lip a few tears sliding down my cheeks. "I was coming, I honestly was coming." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you make it?" Troy asked me. I shifted feeling uncomfortable.

"My mom and I, we were on our way," I started. "But we never made it… a truck driver hit us. I was sitting in the back, so I didn't get to hurt, but my mom…" I choked back a sob. I didn't dare to look at Troy, fearing what he would say. Would he think I was lying? He wouldn't think that, I told myself.

"My mom… she… s-she died…" I said tears falling down my face. I didn't look at Troy, but I felt slightly better knowing he knew.

"Even since I wasn't hurt, I couldn't come…" I explained quietly. "I swallowed a piece of glass when I screamed because the window shattered… Troy… I, I can't s-sing anymore… I can hardly talk…"

I sat there. I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my body. I was taken by surprise. But I slowly hugged him back.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry…. I feel so bad because I ignored you completely… If I would've have known." Troy said softly to me. I cried on his shoulder, happy to have someone to lean on. I hoped that we'd be friends again.

"I-I haven't even visited her grave," I admitted sadly to him.

"But that's Ok, It's normal to not visit for a while… but you have forever to visit." Troy told me. I remembered something.

"No, I don't have forever…" I cried softly. Troy looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I let out a quiet sob.

"Troy, I-I'm leaving in a week. I can't stay here anymore… my Aunt's taking me back with her… I'm not coming back…" I explained more tears falling onto my lap.

"I don't want to leave now that you know why I couldn't come, at first I wanted to leave because I thought you hated me…" I quietly told him. "I don't want to leave with my aunt, I can't talk to her like I could to my mom, or you… she isn't the type… she's so strict and I don't want to leave you… you're the only one I have left…"

"Gabriella you can't leave, I need you, I…" Troy said sadly. I saw a tear slid down his face, which made more slid down mine.

"I don't want to leave. But Troy, they couldn't find anyone else to take care of me; I'm too young to be left alone. The only person they could find, my Aunt, lives in Paris, so I'll be living there… I won't ever be able to visit. I don't even think my Aunt wants to take care of me… she said that I'm a burden to take care of." I said. My throat started to hurt from talking so much.

"Isn't there any way you can… like stay here?" Troy asked desperately. I shook my head.

"I'm too young to stay alone, I'd need to find someone to take care of me, but they haven't found anyone. They said they've looked every where. But my Aunt said if anyone offers, I'm there's in a heartbeat." I told him. I didn't want to live in a whole other continent from Troy. We had just made up. I heard a car door slam and looked over at the drive way. I groaned when I saw my Aunt's car.

"She's back…" I said painfully. Every word I spoke my throat would feel like it was burning.

"Would you like to eat at my house?" Troy asked me hopefully. I nodded.

"GABRIELLA! GET IN HERE!" I heard my Aunt scream from inside. I winced hearing her voice.

"I'll go ask. Wait here." I said getting up and running inside. A few minutes later I came back with a small smile on my face, it was my first smile in a long while.

"I can," I said. "So are we friends now?"

"We never broke up," Troy said with a grin. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked to his house.

"It's been a while since I've been here," I said looking up at his large house. "I don't know if I even remember where the bathroom is."

Troy laughed softly. I gripped his hand as we walked inside. I was a little nervous, because I didn't know if Troy had talked to his parents if he was mad that I missed the musical. I hadn't seen them in a while either.

"I'm home!" Troy yelled. I remembered all the times when I'd eat over with Troy and he'd scream he was home. I'd always go, Gabriella's here too! But I couldn't scream now.

"Hello, Troy…" Mrs. Bolton said as we walked into the kitchen. She noticed me. I half expected her to tell me to get out when I saw her narrow her eyes at me but then she softened her expression and smiled at me.

"It's been so long since you've been here Gabriella," She said giving me a warm hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," I said quietly.

"Dad's outside Troy if you want to tell him to come in to eat." Mrs. Bolton, aka Kari, said. Troy nodded.

"Be right back Gabriella," He said walking out.

"Would you like any help Mrs. Bolton?" I asked Mrs. Bolton or Kari as she had asked Gabriella to call her.

"Oh, no… it's fine." Kari smiled at me. I smiled back. "Thank you for offering though." I nodded politely. Troy and his dad Jack came walking in.

"Hi Mr. Bolton," I said to him.

"Hello, Gabriella." Jack said smiling at me. I felt much better knowing that they weren't mad at me. We sat down at the table and Kari brought out the food.

"So… what have you been doing over the last few days?" Jack asked me.

"Um… not much," I said quietly.

"We haven't seen too much of you around here," Kari agreed.

"I had some… um, family problems." I told them forcing a smile.

"Is everything alright at your home?" Kari asked concerned.

"Well, um… uh, kind of, not really." I said getting quieter and quieter.

"What happened?" Jack asked. I looked at Troy for help.

"Um, she'll tell you later." Troy said helping me. I silently thanked him.

"Okay…" Kari said nodding. She gave me one more glance of concern before helping herself to some mashed potatoes. I was like part of the family to her.

An hour later Troy and I were lying on the grass talking and looking at the stars. We were having a good time until my cell phone rang. She looked at the caller and groaned.

"It's my aunt…" I said almost afraid. My aunt was very strict. "Hello?"

"_Where are you? It's almost ten o clock? I don't think your dinner ran that late! Get to your home this instant or you can't see your friend anymore!" _my aunt screeched into the phone.

"Ok… I'm coming…" I said putting the phone into my pocket and stood up a few tears rolling down my face. I stood up and Troy followed me.

"I have to go, my aunt's furious with me. She said if I don't get home now, I can't see you again." I said a little scared. "I'm sorry Troy."

"It's ok, it isn't your fault." Troy said hugging me.

"Thank you Troy," I whispered. I looked up and Troy. He looked down at me and smiled. He drew me closer, which was almost impossible and kissed me passionately. We parted and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Troy…" I repeated again smiling. He nodded and I ran to the gate and smiled at Troy over my shoulder. I ran to her house before my aunt got any madder. I opened the door and rushed inside. My aunt was standing there, waiting for me.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to have dinner with a friend? Instead I see you kissing some boy that you don't know!" my aunt yelled at me.

"I know him." I said. "He was my boyfriend before you came. We were doing what we do every night, watching the stars."

"I don't care!" She yelled at me more. "I can see that you were raised wrongly, so I'm taking you back to Paris sooner! Maybe that will make you more responsible!"

"But… he's my boyfriend… it isn't wrong to kiss some one," I protested.

"I don't care, you need some proper tending to. I can't believe your mother raised you to go around kissing men at your age! It's an outrage!"

"My mother raised me fine," I said tears burning my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe she did. But I will raise you my way. We're leaving for Paris in three days." My aunt told me madly. I stared at her in disbelief. We were leaving sooner? This can't be happening… not now…

I ran up to my room crying and slammed the door. I collapsed onto my bed and held my pillow to my face. The cloth case absorbed my tears, but left a big wet stain on it. When the tears had subsided I picked up my cell phone and called the one person I knew would help:

Troy.

Troy's POV:

My cell rang from inside my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Gabriella's number. I answered quickly.

"Hey Gabriella?" I said. I heard Gabriella sniff before answering.

"Hey," She said sadly. I knew something was wrong instantly.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"My aunt, she got mad…" Gabriella said. "She spied on us, she saw us… kissing, and she got mad at me. I tried to tell her that you're my boyfriend and that I knew you, but she wouldn't listen…"

"What happened?" I wanted to know. Something told me that something was going to happen.

"She said that I need better tending to, she said my mom didn't raise me right. She said that she's taking me to Paris in three days instead of a week!"

"WHAT!" I couldn't believe it. I heard Gabriella let out a sob. I could feel tears in my eyes too.

"You can't leave me Gabriella, I'll find a way… you'll stay here, I'm not letting you go." I promised her. "I will not let you leave, I promise."

"But Troy, there aren't any other families willing to take me in! I told you I can't live on my own, it's impossible." Gabriella cried softly. "I don't want to leave you… I don't want to have to leave you just when everything was fine between us… I don't want to leave you."

"You won't." I promised her again.

"How?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know right now, well, I have an idea but I'm not sure it will work…" I said as confidently as I could.

"Promise me, that if I do leave, you won't forget me?" She asked me sadly.

"You're not going to leave." I stated firmly.

"Thank you for everything Troy," She said softly. I could tell she was tired.

"Go to sleep Gabriella, I'll call you in the morning." I told her softly.

"Thanks," She said very quietly. "I love you Troy…"

"I love you too Gabriella," I said to her hoping with all my heart that everything would be fine. She hung up and I did the same. I walked downstairs to where my parents were sitting.

"Who was that?" My dad asked reading the newspaper. I sat on the couch.

"Gabriella." I answered.

"How is she? She looked upset at dinner tonight," My mom asked looking up from her magazine.

"She's having a really really hard time right now," I said.

"What happened?" My mom asked worriedly. I knew how much she cared about Gabriella. Almost as much as I did.

"Well, you know how she missed the musical?" I asked them. They nodded. "And how I was really mad at her?" They nodded again.

"Now I feel like a big loser." I said. "A really bad loser."

"Why?" My dad asked looking up from the paper. I sighed. This wasn't going to be the easiest thing to say to them.

"Well, it wasn't her fault she missed it." I started unsure of what to say next. "I don't know what to say next so – her mom and her were driving to the musical and they were in a crash. Her mom died." I said quickly and sadly.

"WHAT!" My mom and dad asked shocked.

"Oh my god," My mom said surprised and sadly. "Oh my god, poor Gabriella! Who's going to look after her? What's she going to do?"

"That's the problem…" I continued, tears in my eyes. "Her aunt is taking her to live with her… in Paris."

I looked up at them. They looked both sad and shocked. Well, I would be too if my son's girlfriend was moving half way around the world because her mom died.

"Mom, Dad, isn't there anything we can do to keep her from moving?" I asked them.

"If her aunt is in authority over her, then we can't do anything." My dad said sadly.

"But her aunt hates her," I protested. "Gabriella said that the only reason her aunt took her in was because there wasn't any one else! She said her aunt said that if they found some one Gabriella would be theirs in a heartbeat!"

"What are you saying?" My mom asked my suspiciously. I took a breath before telling them my oh so brilliant plan if I do say so my self.

"Well…"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! But I bet you know what's coming up. So, next chapter: **

 **Troy tells his plan**

 **Gabriella and her aunt**

 **Gabriella and the rest of the gang at school**

**Please review! You have no idea how much I love reading reviews, especially if they're mine! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you SO MUCH for the GREAT reviews you guys! I LUVED them! See? I'm using caps lock for some words… that means I'm REALLY happy! Or mad, but right now I'm happy. On with the show or in this case… story! **

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys didn't get too mad. I know when I read a really good story and they just stop updating I get really frustrated. So I'm so sorry. I'll try not to take to long anymore! **

**Previously on 'Starz in Your Eyez:' **

_I looked up at them. They looked both sad and shocked. Well, I would be too if my son's girlfriend was moving half way around the world because her mom died. _

"_Mom, Dad, isn't there anything we can do to keep her from moving?" I asked them. _

"_If her aunt is in authority over her, then we can't do anything." My dad said sadly. _

"_But her aunt hates her," I protested. "Gabriella said that the only reason her aunt took her in was because there wasn't any one else! She said her aunt said that if they found some one Gabriella would be theirs in a heartbeat!" _

"_What are you saying?" My mom asked my suspiciously. I took a breath before telling them my oh so brilliant plan if I do say so my self. _

"_Well…" _

**New Chapter: **

"Well… do you think that you could maybe think about like, you know… making her one of us?" I asked kind of rushed. I hoped they'd actually think about my idea. I know they really like Gabriella so I know they'll at least think about it.

"Well?" I asked when they didn't say anything. I was getting a little worried they'd say no.

"Troy, you know that if we could we'd say yes in an instant, but its harder then that." My mom said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So? Get the papers and just sign your name! It isn't THAT hard!" I pleaded.

"It isn't something we can decide right now," My dad told me.

"But she's leaving in three days!" I protested. I was not letting some lady take MY Gabriella to a whole other continent. There was no way I was going to just give up.

"Troy, we aren't saying no…" My mom pointed out.

"At least think about it over night! Then have your answer tomorrow. Please!" I begged. I was willing to swim all the oceans, climb the highest mountains, and walk every scorching desert in the world for Gabriella.

"Ok, we will think Troy, but please don't get your hopes up. This is serious stuff." My dad said. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I hugged them. Then a question popped into my mind.

"Um… like if it actually happened you know, like you made her part of the family, would I be able to date her still?" I asked feeling awkward. My parents laughed at me and I swear I heard myself turning red.

"Well, considering your not blood, I think that it would be ok," My mom smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go call Chad." I said. I ran up to my room, skipping every other step, something I've been doing since… I can't remember. It's a weird habit. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and called Chad.

"Yo Troy," Chad answered. I could tell that he just got back from a run because he was panting slightly.

"Hey," I said.

"So, what do you want?" He asked me.

"It's a little weird." I said thinking about how to tell him the events of the past few hours. I didn't even know if Gabriella wanted to tell them yet. Maybe I should let her tell them tomorrow at school.

"What's a little weird?" Chad asked snapping me out of my thoughts. Deciding that Gabriella could tell them tomorrow so that I didn't make any mistakes or tell them something I was supposed I came up with the lamest excuse I could.

"Um, I woke up this morning and I tried to uh, put my pants on my head… yeah, that's it." I stuttered. I mentally slapped my self. Chad didn't answer.

"Yo, you still there?" I asked.

"Whoa, yeah sorry. I was still recovering from shock. Troy, are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't eat so much Hershey Kisses. I think you might be allergic. Seriously," Chad said.

"Sorry, I'm a little… confused." I told the truth. "Mixed up you know?"

"Yeah… I think." Chad answered. I could almost see him standing there making the crazy signs to me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Chad.

"Yeah sure, shoot." He said. "What's up?"

"Well, what happens if someone has a friend, but then they did something and then they stop talking to their friend and then they find out that the reason that that friend did the something because of something else that was life changing? Should they tell their other friends or let the friend tell them so that they don't mix it up or tell them the wrong thing?" I asked hoping didn't say anything to obvious.

"Dude, this is about Gabriella again… isn't it?" Chad asked. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"We've been through this a million times Troy. Obviously she had something more important to do then perform in a musical with one of her best friends. She totally ditched you. Don't sweat it. She probably thinks she's too good for us. Maybe Sharpay got to her…" Chad thought. "Maybe Sharpay like, threatened her and if she didn't skip the musical she'd like… do something. I don't know. But all I can say is that we obviously didn't see past all of Gabriella's 'sweetness' and all."

"No, that's not it." I said a little sharply. "Maybe something did happen," I suggested innocently.

"Like what? She got a big offer from some Hollywood director and had to miss the musical?" Chad joked.

"Yeah right." I said. "I mean the Hollywood stuff might happen, but I don't think that would be the reason." I told him trying to sound clueless.

"So you think that she was like, in a freak accident and couldn't come?" Chad asked jokingly. Those words stung and I felt like telling Chad the truth.

"Um, Chad… thanks but I gotta go." I hung up on him tossing my phone on my bed. I did the right thing… right? I didn't tell him. Or should've I? I have got to stop talking to my self in my head…

**The Next Day at School**

**Gabriella's POV: **

I walked to school like normal. Well normally Troy would walk me, but I didn't know if we were going back to normal or not. So I just walked. I went to my locker. I knew that I should find Troy, but he was always around the others and I wasn't ready to face them yet. I wonder if Troy told Chad… he always called Chad every night, so it was entirely possible. I hope he didn't. Well, not that I'd be mad if he did, but knowing Chad… he'd tell everyone.

I spun my combination in my lock and pried open the door. I bent over sideways into my backpack and took out a picture. I put it up on my locker door. It was a picture of Troy and me. I had taken it down after Troy had stopped talking to me. I was happy that he was talking to me now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Troy talking to the others. He saw me and grinned. I continued putting books in my locker. I really didn't want him to come over right now. Well, I did… but I didn't want the gang to follow. That wouldn't be the best thing for me.

"Gabriella!" Troy called. I bit my lip. I prayed that the gang wouldn't walk over with him.

"Troy, what are you doing!" Chad asked him. I could hear him, but just barely. They were only a few lockers away.

"I can talk to her," Troy said. He started to walk over but Chad stopped him.

"Remember you were mad? Are you just going to act like nothing happened? What about our talk last night? Didn't you listen to anything I said?" Chad asked. I wondered what they talked about. Apparently something to do with me. But I could tell Troy didn't tell them.

"Chad let me talk to her." Troy said. Chad sighed frustrated.

"Remember how we talked about how she totally ditched you for who knows what?" Chad asked. I wanted to kick him right then and there.

"Chad! I can talk to her if I want!" Troy yelled. He walked past Chad and walked over to me.

"Hey Gabriella," He smiled at me. I let a little smile escape my lips.

"Sorry about that," He apologized. I nodded. "I didn't tell them yet because I figured you might want to do it."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Do you wanna tell them know so you don't have to avoid them anymore? I'm sure if you tell them they won't give you the silent treatment anymore." Troy asked. I looked at them unsurely. They were looking at us and whispering to each other.

"I don't know Troy, they look kind of mad." I said quietly.

"But the longer you wait the madder they'll get." Troy pointed out. I had to admit that he was right. He took my hand in his and led me over. They looked at me. It was like I was meeting them for the first time.

"Okay, tell them Gabriella." Troy told me softly. Taylor eyed us suspiciously.

"Tell us what?" She asked staring at us intensely.

"Why she missed the musical." Troy said.

"Why?" Kelsi asked me. I looked at all their angry faces. A million thoughts raced through my mind of how to tell them.

"Well, um… I was coming…" I started the same way I had with Troy. I knew that I wasn't off to a great start, stumbling and messing up.

"Spit it out," Chad said. Troy glared at him. I took a breath and continued.

"Well, I was coming with my mom and-" I was cut of by Chad.

"Just tell us already!" Chad yelled. I took one look at them and let go of Troy's hand. Then I ran. I ran away from there.

I knew that it would be worthless trying to tell them. I knew they wouldn't believe me. It was just a waste of time.

Troy's POV:

"Troy… what happened to Gabriella? I know you know." Taylor asked quietly.

"She was in an accident!" I said angrily at them. "Something did happen! But that wasn't all, her mom died! Yes, died! And now she's moving to Paris because the only person willing to take her in lives halfway around the world!"

I turned around and followed Gabriella hoping that I wasn't too far behind. I left the gang standing there confused.

I found Gabriella in a deserted hallway slouched over sitting on the floor. She was crying, of course. But so would I. I knelt down next to her and hugged her gently. I felt her petite arms wrap around me as she cried onto my shoulder. I rocked back and forth slowly with her in my arms. After a few moments she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Troy… I tried telling them but they wouldn't listen…" She sadly said a few stray tears slipping down her face.

"It's okay Gabriella. I might have accidentally told them, is that okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I just, I don't know why they wouldn't listen… it's just so hard, Troy." Gabriella whispered. I enveloped her in another hug as she closed her eyes tightly.

I heard footsteps and looked around. Gabriella noticed too. She opened her eyes and looked around too.

"Um, hey…" We heard Chad say. I let Gabriella go and she didn't look up.

"What do you want?" I asked him feeling angry at him still. He looked down, ashamed.

"Well, I came to say… I'm sorry." He apologized. I shook my head at him.

"Don't apologize to me; I wasn't the one you hurt." I told him. He looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm really really sorry. I guess I was mad that you hurt Troy cuz you know he is my best bud. Well, I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that you missed it because you didn't feel like coming or something. I should know you enough that you wouldn't do something like that. I'm really sorry." Chad said sincerely. Gabriella looked up at him and nodded.

"You're forgiven," She told him.

"And Gabriella," Taylor said. "You're my best friend. If I was a true friend I would have asked why you didn't make it. I shouldn't have followed Chad's actions and ignored you. It was stupid of me, and I realize now that a true friend wouldn't do that. I really hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you Tay; you're my best friend too." Gabriella smiled softly.

"We're really sorry too." Kelsi spoke up for her, Zeke, and Jason. "We were jerks too."

"It's ok you guys." Gabriella told them. I wonder how she can just brush it off like that. I would have never been able to do that.

Gabriella's POV:

I knew that they meant their apologies and I couldn't find it in my heart to blow them off like they did to me.

"Gabriella, is it true? Is your mom… gone?" Kelsi asked quietly. I averted my gaze and slowly nodded. It was a small short nod, barely noticeable, but they saw it. Kelsi and Taylor gasped quietly and the boys looked at the ground. I felt awkward.

"So you're leaving?" Taylor's voice cracked. "Leaving East High?"

"Not just East High," I said more tears in my eyes. Sometimes I wonder where I get all the tears. "I can't stay here with no one to watch me even if I am older… My aunt was the only one… And she lives in Paris… I have no choice but to go… I-I don't want to go!"

"You're not going," Troy told me.

"But I have to," I whispered with tears cascading down. He shook his head.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you here… with me." Troy stated firmly and I smiled. Cuz when you're with Troy:

Nothing can go wrong!


	5. Author's Note

**Okay! **

**I know it took me forever to update, and I am so sorry! But what I want to tell all of you fellow readers is that I will update if I can in around three or four days. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip with my school for three days and then the day after I have some stuff going on but I will do my best to update. K? **

**I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I'm having fun writing it. **

**I'm writing a Halloween story, but I probably will use it for next Halloween seeing I only have some of it written on paper. I hate it when you get to boring parts, but you have to write boring parts to get to the action. **

**So if you have time read my other fanfics and review them. Just as a boredom buster. **

**Ok! Thank you for reading this really boring note. **

**Lakisha**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! What's up? Okay, don't answer that. Well, you can but yeah… Okay… This chapter has a lot of skipping to different POV's. **

**I really want to thank all of the readers out there who have taken the time to read the story, and better yet… those who have reviewed! I love it when you guys review and it's what keeps me going. So just a warning: If you stop reviewing, I stop writing. But I don't think that will be a problem. You guys are so good at reviewing. **

**Yeah, 30 reviews might not seem like a lot to you guys, but to me it's like Christmas morning! That's the most I've ever gotten! My other story has like 20 chapters and only 13 or 14 reviews. Not that I'm upset, but I think 30 is just so cool! Okay… on with the story! **

"_I heard that Gabriella Montez's mother died, that's why she missed the musical…" _

Now that's what I hear. I don't know which I liked better. The 'What happened to Gabriella Montez? She used to be so happy and smart.' Or this. I guess it might be a minor improvement, but I'm not so sure.

The gang and I are on speaking terms now thank goodness. I'm sitting by them at lunch. It feels almost like old times… almost. I feel slightly happier now that I have my friends to lean on. But I'm still stressing over the big situation about me moving. Maybe I could like runaway. I could stay at mine and Troy's special spot at the park. I could let Troy and the others know I ran away…

"Earth to Gabriella…" Troy waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. He grinned.

"Well, I was saying that if you don't want to be late class you might wanna start you know, heading towards the class." Troy said. I nodded and shut my locker and snapped my lock shut.

"Let's go," I grabbed his hand and we walked to our class together. We walked in and found our seats in the backs. I sat down and started copying dates off the board into my notebook. Troy made paper airplanes that he and Chad would throw back and forth. Pathetic, I know. But I love him anyways.

**After class…**

"Gabriella, can I borrow your history notes?" Troy asked me.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine crashed." Troy said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"We can go over them together after school." I suggested. He nodded. "Troy, you are so childish. Paper airplanes? What next?"

"Hey! It's hard making paper airplanes!" Troy defended himself. "First of all your fingers get really sore from creasing it and second of all you get a lot of paper cuts!"

"Oh poor Troy," I smiled. "I can't believe that big bad basketball boy Troy would complain about paper cuts," I played. I can't remember when I had this kind of conversation with Troy last. It was a long time ago.

"They do hurt you know," Troy protested. "Very painful. I have one that's really deep. It stings really bad."

"Aw, as much as I would love to tell you that is cute, that's what you get." I said. I walked to my locker and opened it shoving my books in. Troy followed me. I shut my locker and saw Troy's grinning face at me.

"Come on, it's lunch!" Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. I quickened my pace to keep up with him. I stumbled a little when he went faster.

"Troy, please slow down." I told him almost falling over. He stopped.

"Sor-ry." Troy said. We walked side by side. We reached the lunch room and went to our normal spot which was right in the middle of everything. Taylor and Chad were already sitting there arguing over the same thing: paper airplanes.

"They're paper airplanes!" We heard Taylor tell Chad impatiently. "You do not make them during class! It's disrespectful!"

"Who cares?" Chad said uncaringly.

"I do!" Taylor cried. "I will not have my boyfriend messing around during class making paper airplanes! Oh, hi Troy, Gabriella."

"Hey." We said sitting down.

"Stupid Chad, airplanes are for four year olds!" Taylor continued.

"Hey!" Troy and Chad yelled. Taylor looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to stay out of it I shrugged. I opened my brown paper bag lunch and looked inside. My aunt always told me that she'd pack it. Yeah right. Like a small sandwich and an apple was packing it. I brushed it aside and looked around the cafeteria. I saw the skater dudes talking to the nerds. I heard the cheerleaders giving the geeks some advice on clothes. I remembered how Troy and I had turned the school upside down with our callbacks. I smiled to my self and looked up at the balcony where the drama club was eating. I saw Sharpay Evans glaring down at us. I frowned and turned to the gang and their conversation catching up with what they were talking about, pushing Sharpay from my mind.

**Sharpay's POV: **

"I can't believe that Gabriella's back with the normal gang again! I thought they were crushed for sure!" I groaned when I saw Troy and Gabriella walk in to the cafeteria. I looked at my brother Ryan and saw him talking to a member of the club about hats. I walked over to him and slapped the table in front of him. He jumped and looked at me bewildered.

"What the heck Sharpay?" He asked frustrated. Ever since Gabriella missed the musical he's been like a whole new person. Doing things on his own for a change. He's also become a lot like me. As much as I hate him, I'm so proud of him.

"Gabriella's back." I told him. "We have to do something. We can't let her take over the musical again."

"You got your part in the Spring Musical," A member of the Drama club pointed out. I think her name's Alex but who cares?

"I don't care, I was the understudy. That means she was better then me. I can't let that happen again." I snapped at her. She frowned. We all share our hate for Gabriella except Kelsi. We only tolerate Kelsi because of the Spring Musical and how it was a hit. But who knows if it was the music, it might've been a hit because I was the one singing it.

"I can't believe you are still mad at Gabriella," Kelsi said. "A lot's been happening to her, she's been having a hard time. You shouldn't be mad anymore. She can't help it if she was better then you. It's called talent. Something you don't have." Kelsi said to me. I gaped at her. Oh no she didn't.

"Sorry," Kelsi apologized quickly. "I think I'll go get a drink." She stood up, gathered her stuff and walked away hurriedly. I stared at her.

"Good, now she's gone. Let's get to work! We need to figure out some way to break Troy and Gabriella up again. I will not have our musical taken over by that scum Gabriella." I said to the club. They nodded. I've trained them so well.

**Troy's POV: **

Kelsi came walking up to us. She dropped her stuff on the table and sat down.

"Hey Kelsi!" We said. She nodded.

"Sharpay's up to something." Kelsi told me and Gabriella. The others listened though. "She wants to split you and Gabriella up. She's really mad."

"But why? She got to sing in the musical like she wanted!" Gabriella said softly. She looked confused and almost a little scared.

"But she isn't happy yet. She says the only reason she got to was because she was the understudy. That's second best to her." Kelsi explained. Gabriella sighed sadly.

"Well, she's gonna sing in the musical this year because I can't sing." She said really quietly and sadly.

"But she won't care." Kelsi said. "She's gonna do something. Soon. She wants to break you and Troy up for good."

"That's not gonna happen!" I said holding Gabriella's hand. Gabriella smiled at me softly.

"I know, I was just telling you because it would be good to watch your backs." Kelsi said getting up.

"Where're you going?" Taylor asked. Kelsi shrugged.

"To work on some compositions for the musical this summer. Ms. Darbus told me that since the spring one was such a big hit we're having one over the summer. I think that'll be cool. So I'm getting to work right away since I'm doing it again." Kelsi explained. "Gabriella, do you want to help?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella said unsure. She looked at me and I mouthed 'go' to her. Who knows, maybe Kelsi can help her sing again. She hesitated before standing up and following Kelsi out of the cafeteria.

**Gabriella's POV: **

I walked with Kelsi to the auditorium. We climbed up on the stage and pulled the piano out of the corner. Kelsi sat on the bench and I slid in next to her.

"What's the musical going to be about?" I asked Kelsi curiously.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. Ms. Darbus wants it to be more… deep. Ya know?" Kelsi asked pulling out her composing notebook. I nodded. "I really need help thinking up ideas."

"Okay," I said. I racked my brain and thought hard. Kelsi did the same.

"Maybe, if you want it to be more… emotional or deep," I said slowly. "You could do something like…"

"Hmm…" Kelsi thought along with me. "I know! I could do something like what happened with you and Troy!"

I wasn't positive about that idea. It was a good idea, but I don't know.

"It's a possibility." I said.

"I don't know," Kelsi said. "I'll absolutely put it on the idea list. But I'm not sure."

"I think that you could-" Gabriella's phone rang. She looked at the number and groaned. She stood up and walked onto the stage. "Hello?" She paused.

"I- yes I know, but I'm at- listen, I'm at school- I know. No, not really- why? What?! But- you can't do that. You said three days, not one… why?" I tried talking but was getting cut off by my aunt.

**Kelsi's POV: **

Who's calling Gabriella? She doesn't seem very happy. I wonder what's going on. Oh crap, she's gonna start crying. Her eyes are getting all teary. What's going on?

"No!" Gabriella closed her phone and threw it at the wall as hard as she could and fell to the ground crying. I got up and rushed over.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She didn't answer. I knew something was wrong and whipped out my phone and called the one person I knew she'd talk to. Troy.

"Troy! It's me Kelsi! I'm in the auditorium and I and Gabriella were talking when someone called Gabriella and know she's crying and won't answer me! Hurry!" I cried into the phone and then tossed it to the side with out caring to see if I hung up or not. I tried to calm down Gabriella when the auditorium door burst open and Troy and the gang ran in. Troy bounded up the stairs to the stage and ran over to Gabriella's side.

"Oh my god Gabriella what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into a hug. She shook in his arms. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. Once Gabriella had calmed down a little he asked her what was wrong again.

"She called me again." Gabriella whispered. "She says that the next flight to Paris is in the morning. She wants to go as soon as possible. I'm leaving tomorrow Troy." She launched into a new batch of tears and Troy hugged her tighter.

"Why?" Troy asked to no one particular. An awkward silence hung in the air as we all sat there. The only sound was Gabriella's occasional sob. The gang and I were speechless. We didn't want to say the wrong thing. But when I looked at Gabriella's tears and her eyes that were filled with pain, I finally realized that Gabriella was going to leave for good. And that would be the end.

--

**Troy's POV: **

After walking Gabriella home after school I raced to my house. I burst into the front door and saw my mom and dad sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried frantically. "Please tell me you decided! Gabriella's aunt is making her leave tomorrow!"

"Troy calm down!" My mom said. I sighed. How was I supposed to calm down?

"But she's leaving!" I said.

"Troy sit down." My dad said. I sat on the arm rest of the chair.

"Okay, we made our decision," My mom said. She held her hand up to silence me. I shut my mouth waiting eagerly for them to tell me.

"We have decided…"

**Gabriella's POV: **

I was sitting up on my balcony. I was supposed to be packing. But I didn't want to. There were empty cardboard boxes scattered all over the ground in my room. I was just sitting on the ledge thinking. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave. Why couldn't I just stay by myself? I'm responsible. I could try to get a job. I'm sure there are loads of places I could work.

The doorbell rang but I didn't bother to get it. I knew my aunt would. I waited to hear who it was. I walked to my door and waited for my aunt to get it.

"Hello?" My aunt asked in an annoyed tone of voice as she opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"Um, is Gabriella there?" It was Troy. I walked to the top of the stairs and waited to see what my aunt would say.

"No, she's not." My aunt immediately said. I walked down the stairs.

"Yes I am." I said quietly. My aunt looked at me.

"Gabriella go back upstairs." She told me. I shook my head.

"Troy wants to talk to me; I want to talk to him. Please let me through." I said trying to get past my aunt. She wouldn't budge.

"You're not talking to any one." My aunt stated firmly. I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me. "Go back upstairs." I shook my head.

"Um, I could come back later Gabriella," Troy said sounding disappointed and worried.

"No, I'll be right out." I told him quietly looking at my aunt. She frowned at me and didn't look to happy.

"Gabriella I will only say it one more time! Get upstairs!" My aunt yelled. I sighed.

"Good, then since that is the last time you'll be screaming at me, I'm going to talk to Troy now." I said ducking under my aunt's arm and out onto the porch step. She slammed the door on me and I looked at Troy.

"Hey, what're doing here?" I asked him softly looking up in his deep blue eyes. They're like a bottomless ocean, you can't see the bottom, and it's never-ending.

"I have to tell you something really really important!" He said to me. I nodded for him to continue.

"When I heard that you were leaving, I didn't want you to go, so I went to my parents. You said your aunt would give you up in a heartbeat right?" I nodded. "I asked my parents. And they agreed that well, that you'd make a great addition to the family…"

I stared at Troy in shock and surprise. I ran the words through my mind over and over again. It took a while to register what he had said. I looked at Troy to make sure that this was actually happening. He nodded as if he could read my mind.

"Troy… I, is it really true?" I asked to make sure again. He smiled.

"Yes Gabriella, my parents think it would be great if you lived with us. I think so to. That way you don't have to leave." Troy told me. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I-I… I would love to stay with you…" I said still shocked. This didn't seem real. Was I dreaming? Am I really going to stay here in Albuquerque?

"That's great Gabriella!" Troy hugged me and spun me around. He laughed and I giggled softly. I couldn't believe this was happening! I'm not leaving!

"Wait, does my aunt know about this?" I asked seriously. Troy put me down.

"I don't know…" He said thinking. "I don't know if my parents talked to her or not. Do think she'll let you stay?"

**Haha! Cliffy! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back with this chappy! Warning: Mega cliffy in this really short chapter… or should I just combine this chapter with the next so there is no cliffy… hmm… decisions, decisions… oh okay! I'll combine so that it's not so short! **

**Oh and thank you so much for the reviews! When I opened my email thing and saw reviews sitting there I was like: WOW! I hit fifty! I am so happy! Now do that for this chappy to and we'll be set! (LOL) **

"NO I WILL NOT!" The door flew open and my aunt stood in the doorway. She looked really mad and glared at us.

"But…" I looked at Troy with tears in my eyes. "But don't I get a say in this?"

"No! Now get in here!" My aunt grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. I knew that she was very mad. "Say good-bye to your friend because you won't see him again!" My eyes widened and I struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Troy!" I tried to yell, but my voice hurt too much to yell. I wanted to scream and yell but it wouldn't come out. Troy made for the door trying to help but my aunt slammed it in his face and locked it. I heard him pounding on the door and yelling my name.

"Troy!" I whispered. I tried to get out of my aunt's arms, but she was stronger then me. Realizing defeat I stopped struggling and broke down in tears. My aunt looked at me in disgust and pushed me away. I ran at the door hoping to get out and see Troy again. But my aunt blocked it.

"Go upstairs now!" My aunt's voice boomed. I ran upstairs and slammed my door collapsing on my bed. I eyed the balcony door. I slowly got up and walked to the edge. I would be able to climb down if I was careful. I could go to Troy's. He'd help me. I looked down and bit my lip thinking. It was a long ways down.

Making my mind up and swung my legs over the edge and slid onto the roof part. I reached out for the tree branch. Once having it firmly in my hands I pushed off with my feet and ended up standing on the branch below the one in my hands. I slowly knelt down, letting go off the branch to grab the one I was sitting on. I sat on the branch and looked down. The next branch was to low to just ease myself onto. I'd have to fall a little to be able to grab it.

Mentally crossing my fingers I slid off the branch and was ready to drop when I heard a voice.

"Gabriella!" I spun around to see who was calling me and lost my balance. I fell of the branch and was hurtling to the ground. I shut my eyes as I hit the ground. The pain in my arm and head was so intense I felt like screaming. I began to lose consciousness and I knew it. So this is what it's like, I thought to myself. Somebody leaned over me and the last thing I remember was someone yelling…

**No one's POV: **

"Gabriella!" Troy cried when he saw her fall. He had come to talk to Gabriella again, only this time on her balcony. He had brought the gang too. Troy had told them about Gabriella's aunt and they decided to come just in case.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said as Gabriella's body hit the ground. They all rushed over and Troy knelt down next to Gabriella. Her eyes were slightly open.

"Gabriella!" Troy said bending over her. She lost consciousness, her eyes closing. Troy touched her limp body. "Gabriella… come on… wake up!" Gabriella twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. As the pain flooded into her head and arm she moaned.

"Oh my god Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" She tightly shut her eyes trying to relieve the pain.

"I'm gonna call my parents," Troy decided. "I don't want to go to your aunt. That probably wouldn't work very well." He took out his cell phone and called his parents.

"Gabriella, where does it hurt?" Taylor asked kneeling down next to Gabriella with Chad by her side.

"My head… my arm…" She managed. "It's hurt so bad…" Taylor and Chad looked at her arm. They hadn't noticed it before. It was twisted in a weird way and it was already swelling. They could tell that it wasn't good.

"It's okay Gabriella; my parents are on their way. They'll drive us to the emergency room. They can help you." Troy said soothingly. He brushed a strand of hair from her face as they sat in the cold night air.

A minute or two later they heard a car door slam and then another. Troy looked up and saw his parent's car on the curb.

"They're here Gabriella," He said softly to her. Sure enough Troy's parents came into the yard running over.

"What happened?" Jack asked the teens.

"Gabriella fell, from that branch." Chad pointed up at the branch she fell from. The two adults knelt besides Gabriella.

"She needs to go to the emergency room, her arm looks broken… badly sprained at the least." Kari declared. She started to help Gabriella up.

"Oh…" Gabriella gasped in pain as she sat up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Gabriella's aunt burst out the back door. She saw the group all on the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She asked madly. She spotted Gabriella. "Did you try to sneak out? Well, get back in here!"

"She can't!" Kari exclaimed. "She needs to get to the ER! Her arm is broken and there's no knowing what she did to her head!"

"I don't care; I want her back in her now!"

"I can't believe you don't want to help Gabriella! She's your child now! Treat her like yours!" Kari said amazed at how her aunt was acting. Chad and Troy helped Gabriella up.

"Take your hands off of her or else I'll come and get her myself!" Lea yelled at the two boys. They stayed with Gabriella who desperately needed the support. She was swaying and her knees were weak.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Jack yelled. "Come on guys." Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her bridal style to the car. Lea stomped downed the steps as they got in the car.

"You can't just take her like that! I can have you arrested!" She yelled at them as they started the car and drove to the hospital.

"So why was she in a tree in the first place?" Jack asked, driving.

"Her aunt… of course." Troy muttered stroking Gabriella's hair. She was leaning against him. Surprisingly, there were no tears. "Her aunt wanted to go back to Paris tomorrow, and she wouldn't let me and Gabriella talk. She basically dragged her back inside. The gang and I were coming back to see if we could talk to her. That's when we saw her fall."

"Troy," Chad said. He turned in the seat and looked out the back window.

"Mom, Dad, Gabriella's aunt's following us." Troy said looking out the rear window. Lea's Jaguar was clear in view. **(Okay, I am not a car person. The only car I know the real name is… a Volkswagen. Aka, a slug bug. Just so you know.) **

"Okay, we're here." Kari said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and once her feet hit the ground she started to fall backwards. Troy swiftly caught her and picked her up again. They walked into the hospital. There was almost no one in the waiting room. They went up to the front desk where a younger lady, maybe in her early twenties, was typing on her computer. Gabriella insisted she could stand on her own. She leaned against Troy for support though.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked taking her eyes off the computer screen and looked at the large group of people standing in front of her desk.

"Um, she fell out of a tree." Troy answered awkwardly.

"Oh, yes… we'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible." The lady said. "Can I have a name please?"

"Who? Hers or one of ours?" Chad asked confused.

"Hers." The lady said patiently. Chad nodded in understanding.

"Gab-"Gabriella started to say.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella slowly looked around her. She gripped Troy's hand and the others looked too. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Gabriella Montez how dare you just drive off like that?! Especially with out my permission?! I can't believe you! You act just like your mother… stupid and insolent!" Lea yelled angrily. Gabriella blinked back tears and stood there, feeling a little scared.

"Now I want you to get back in my car and I will take you home!" Lea demanded.

"Excuse me ma'am but this girl needs treatment for her arm. It's definitely broken and we may need to see if she injured her head or anything." The lady at the desk stood up. "This girl isn't going anywhere until she's been cared for."

"I don't care!" Lea shrieked. She marched over to where Gabriella and Troy were standing. Troy blocked her way and Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Jack came over to help.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I need to ask you to leave. If you don't I'll have to call security." The lady walked out from behind the desk. The phone was in her right hand and her left hand was resting on the number pad. Her face held a serious expression.

"I will not leave until Gabriella leaves with me!" Lea declared folding her arms and standing firm. She looked at Gabriella intensely and Gabriella gripped Troy's hand with her good hand.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Ugh… my head won't stop throbbing. Everything's spinning and I can't remember why! All I know is that Troy was there with the gang. I don't know what I was doing or why I was doing it. And where am I? Everything's a little blurred and I can't see straight! My arm won't stop sending stinging, burning streaks through my body. What did I do to it?

"Ma'am, I'll give you three seconds to get out of here." The nurse was saying. I blinked and tried to focus on what was going on. No matter what I did, I couldn't stay focused on one subject. Everything was reeling out of order and I couldn't figure out why.

I bit my lip in confusion. What was going on? Some one please tell me! I screamed in my head. I tightened my fist, and felt someone squeeze it back. I looked up and saw Troy. How long had he been there? I can't remember… oh, my head hurts so much…

**Troy's POV: **

I don't know why, but I'm getting this strange feeling like something's wrong. Troy, of course something is wrong! I told my self. Your girlfriend's aunt is confronting them in the hospital when Gabriella is hurt. But yet something feels wrong. Gabriella squeezed my hand and I did the same. She looked up at me with confusion written all over her face. Something's wrong… very wrong…

"One… Two… Three…" The lady counted. When she reached the third number she started punching numbers into the phone. She put it to her ear and listened.

"Gabriella, now I'll be the one to count! I'll give you five seconds to get over here!" Her aunt said sternly. Gabriella didn't do anything. Not even look afraid. The only thing we could see was… pain…

"One…" Her aunt said slowly.

Gabriella didn't move. She swayed a little. I placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She stopped swaying and blinked.

"Two…"

The lady was talking on the phone to a security guard I'm guessing. She was eyeing Gabriella's aunt. Gabriella looked around as if she didn't know what was going on. I knew something wasn't right.

"Three…"

We could hear footsteps coming down the hall. The sound echoed and Gabriella's aunt quickened her counting.

"Four…"

Gabriella rocked back and forth slowly. She tightened her grip on my hand and shut her eyes tightly. I looked at Chad and the others confused. Gabriella wasn't acting normal. I felt a wave of worry flash through my body. The footsteps were closer.

"Five…"

Gabriella's aunt was making her way over to us just as the guards came into view. Gabriella was muttering something under her breath none of us could hear.

**Gabriella's POV: **

My head… it hurts so bad… I don't know what's happening… footsteps… Troy…

"Troy…" I muttered through pain. "Troy…"

**Troy's POV: **

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered barely audible. I glanced at her aunt who was drawing closer, but the guards were here. Nothing was going to happen concerning her aunt. But something else was wrong.

"Troy…" Gabriella said a little louder. I grabbed her around the shoulders to keep her from falling. Gabriella's aunt was being taken out by the guards. But what was going on with Gabriella? Chad and the others turned to us and I held Gabriella tighter with out hurting her arm.

"What's going on?" Chad asked worriedly. I shook my head, focusing on Gabriella. I knew something was very, very wrong. Something was going to happen…

Then it happened. Gabriella just went limp in my arms. The others noticed it too. I lowered myself to the ground to see her. My eyes scanned over her worriedly. What was going on? What was happening?

"We need a doctor!" The lady yelled coming over. Almost instantly a few doctors came out rushed. I need to know what's going on now!

**No one's POV: **

"What's going on?" Taylor asked nearly losing it. Troy was kneeling down next to Gabriella. Chad was trying to calm down Taylor. Kari and Jack were both watching very scared that something was really wrong. Kelsi and Jason were holding hands, both to scared to do anything. Zeke was helping Chad. Everything was going so fast no one noticed that it was almost eleven at night.

"What happened to her?" Troy asked the nearest doctor not taking his eyes off of Gabriella.

"We don't know. She just might have fainted from something. But judging her condition, I say we take her into a room… now." The doctor answered and told the other doctors.

Soon Gabriella was lying on a bed in a white room. White walls, white machines, white sheets, white furniture, white tiles… everything was a clean white. Troy was standing next to her, Chad and Taylor on the other side. Kelsi and Jason and Zeke at the foot of the bed, and Troy's parents behind Troy. They were waiting, waiting for Gabriella to wake up.

After a few minutes Kelsi and Jason went out the door to sit and wait. Zeke followed. Troy's parents went out to call the other's parents to let them know where they were. Chad and Taylor decided to let Troy have some time with Gabriella.

Troy sat on the edge of her bed. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and hummed a familiar tune.

"_We're soaring… flying… there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…" _Troy sang softly to her. "_If we're trying… we're breaking free…" _

"_Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control…" _Troy continued. Even though Gabriella had the other part, Troy knew it… and sang it.

"_Connected by a feeling… in our very souls… oh…" _He paused. _"Rising till it lifts us up… so everyone can see…"_

"We're breaking free…" Gabriella whispered. Troy looked up at her. She was opening her eyes. Troy smiled in relief.

"Gabriella…" He said and gently hugged her.

"What… what's going on? Where am I?" Gabriella asked softly looking around.

"It's okay Gabriella, everything's ok…"

**Okay! That's were I'll leave it for now. Please review cuz I love your reviews and they make me sing! Lalala! See? Aren't I good? Ha-ha, just kidding. I can't sing, well, my friends say I can, but who knows? Maybe they're just saying that. Well, review! Did I already say that? I don't know… but I'm hyper cuz it's a Sunday afternoon and it's sunny outside and we're getting ready for Halloween! Well, except for me cuz i'm doing this so yeah. Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I got over 60 reviews! I can't believe that! Wow! Thank you all so much for being so nice and reviewing! Thank you! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I will update once a week unless I can update more often, but I'm getting loaded with homework and it's hard to find time now. But I promise an update each weekend unless there's a holiday or I'm gone. So I'll update regularly. Just in case you'd like to know. I hope you like this chapter, not much happening, just stuff like... well, you'll have to read to find out!  
**

**Gabriella's POV: **

Ugh… I feel terrible… well, a lot better then I did before, but I still feel horrible. All I know is that I'm sitting in a hospital room with a large cast on my arm. Troy's coming after school today to talk to me; I'll ask what happened then. I think he's coming, I'm not sure… I'm having a hard time remembering things lately. I'm not sure why though.

"Gabriella, you're awake," A nurse walked in carrying a clipboard in her right hand. I nodded; I was too tired to say anything. She smiled and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my forehead and waited a few moments. Then she checked some of the machines.

"I see that you're doing a lot better," The nurse said to me smiling.

"I am? I don't even know how I was doing before. I don't even know why I'm here yet." I said to the nurse tiredly. She frowned at me sadly.

"Well, when you came in here you had a broken wrist and elbow, a large concussion, and you needed a few stitches. You were in pretty bad shape. All I know is that a few teens brought you in saying you fell out of a tree. Then a lady that they said was your aunt came in and threatened to take you back home, the lady at the desk called security and the guards came just as your aunt was about to take you back home. Then you fainted due to the pain and we brought you into a room." The nurse explained. Gabriella tried to follow, but got lost. She didn't bother to ask what happened again.

"You had a pretty rough fall from what I can tell. Your cuts are healing nicely, your concussion will be gone in a few days, and your arm should heal in a few months." **(A/n: okay! I am no doctor, please… I couldn't be a doctor if I tried! I nearly puked when we dissected a cow eye in science last Thursday… and it didn't help that I was the only one in my group who would touch it! It was sick… so I, under no circumstances, could be a doctor… so I know nothing about all this stuff cuz I have one: never needed stitches, two: never had a concussion, and three: never broke anything except fractured my tail bone in first grade, but that doesn't count cuz I was in first grade and didn't get a thing the doctor said!) **

"Um… okay, thanks." Gabriella said quietly getting more tired. She watched the doctor walk around the room, tidying things up a little with heavy eyes. Soon, she began to fall asleep slowly… dreaming of living with Troy…

"Gabriella…"

Some one's saying my name… who is it? Who ever it is, go away… well, I should at least see who it is…

"Gabriella…"

I blinked open my eyes and started to reach up with my left hand to rub them when a searing pain flashed up my arm and I gritted my teeth remembering that I had hurt it some how. I then switched to my right hand and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Troy?" I asked weakly looking around at him. I never felt so relieved to see him in my life. He smiled at me and I sighed giving him a weak smile back.

"How're you doing?" Troy asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed brushing my hair from my eyes. Don't stop Troy… don't stop…

"Terrible…" I told him softly telling the truth. I've never felt so miserable in my life… well, I have. But this definitely was the second worst I've felt. Troy gave me a sympathetic smile.

"When can I leave?" I asked him hoping it would be really soon. The white walls were going to my head, everything was white… pure perfect white…

"Not for a while." Troy said sadly. I frowned at him.

"Way to crush a mood." I told him grumpily. Surprisingly he grinned and gave a little chuckle. I shifted my position on the bed and closed my eyes for a moment and reopened them.

"Troy?" I asked quietly. He looked at me. "What happened? Why am I here? The nurse told me but I couldn't follow. I was too confused… I need to know."

Troy thought for a moment and then started to tell me what happened in a hushed tone. Little by little I started to remember it more, but the more I remembered, I wanted to forget.

"Wait," I said thinking of something. "What happened to my aunt? Where did she go? What's going to happen next? Troy I'm confused beyond belief."

"It's okay Gabby," He said calling me Gabby for the first time. The corners of my lips twitched upwards as he said my name that way. Gabby, before he said it, I hated the nickname, but now… I have to say I like it.

"To be truthful, I don't know what's going to happen, but it's be okay;" He said reassuring. I nodded, believing him. He smiled at me and then gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Now get some sleep, you need the rest so you can get out of here sooner." Troy said softly to me. I didn't complain, surprisingly I just nodded and then drifted off into another deep sleep.

**Gabriella's Dream: **

It was the opening night of the musical, I was there and so was my mom. She was safely seated in the front row and I was getting ready backstage. I was in my dressing room brushing my hair, a nervous wreck. Taylor was sitting in a chair and calming me down.

Out of the corner of my eye someone appeared in my mirror. When I mentioned it to Taylor she looked around and said no one was there. So I went back to brushing my hair with the person in my mind.

Suddenly, the mirror shattered. Pieces flew everywhere. There was no reason for it to shatter, it just did. As it shattered, a piece flew down my throat, just like it did in real life. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe, but Taylor didn't seem to notice. She didn't even notice the shattered mirror.

I tried telling her the mirror broke, but my throat wouldn't allow me to. When I looked at the mirror, I saw shattered pieces everywhere, but apparently she didn't. When I looked in the remains of the mirror, I saw cuts and scrapes on my face and neck from the flying glass. How could Taylor not notice this? It was getting harder for me to breathe… but no one noticed.

Taylor led me to behind the curtain. I tried to tell her to stop, to help, but nothing to get out. She told me that I had a little stage fright, but once I got out it would leave.

Soon I was being pushed out on stage, lights blinding me. I saw Troy on the other side. A little blood from a cut above my eye blocked some of my vision. Troy was looking at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to scream and tell them to help, but nothing would sound from my mouth. The music began to play and it was time for us to sing. Troy started, and then waited for me. I tried, but couldn't sing. Troy looked at me surprised. Then his surprised look turned angry.

He muttered something angrily and stomped off the stage. I was alone on the stage with more then a hundred people looking at me expectantly and angrily. I couldn't do anything. Troy left me… I was alone.

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe any more. I collapsed on the stage and just lay there. No one came to help, not even Troy or my mom. No one seemed to notice that I was dying. I was slowly fading away… and no one cared…

Giving my last ounce of strength I whispered Troy, and then gave up. My lungs screamed for air, and the edges of my vision began to blur. I closed my eyes and let myself slip into darkness. It was worthless… I was gone…

**End of Dream**

"Gabriella, wake up!"

My eyes flew open and I saw that I was surrounded by people. I wildly looked around and tried to calm my breathing down. It was rapid and fast paced.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy was one of the people standing there. I looked around and realized that the whole gang was there. I opened my mouth, but didn't say anything.

"W-what happened?" I managed to get out. I was breathing hard and was sweating. The sheets of the hospital bed were twisted and lay forgotten the floor.

"You must have had a nightmare or something because when we came here, you were thrashing around and really pale." Chad said with his arm around Taylor. I swallowed and looked at Troy.

"N-nightmare… I had a nightmare…" I whispered remembering the terrible dream. "It was horrible, I couldn't talk, I couldn't sing, and then I couldn't breathe. You left me Troy, I d-died… then, then I woke up… it was horrible." I said shakily. Troy sat next to me on the bed and squeezed my hand.

"I will never leave you Gabby," He said calling me Gabby again. He smiled at me and gave me a light kiss. I slowed my breathing and shook my head trying to rid the memory of the dream. It didn't work.

"It's okay Gabby," Troy whispered protectively. I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut, then reopened them looking at the gang.

"When am I getting outta here?" I asked them all. "Do you know? Please say soon, I'm gonna die in here, it's so…"

"I know Gabby," He said sympathetically. "Just be patient. The doctor's want to make sure you're completely alright before they let you out."

"I feel fine!" I insisted tiredly. They all raised their eyebrows at me and I frowned at them. Okay, so I don't feel fine… but who would in a place like this?

"Gabby, you're just going to have to go with the flow… I know you don't like it here. But I can't do anything about it, please just be patient." Troy said. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"But Troy, I want to go home! I want to go back to school! I want to be able to talk to you every minute of the day like we used to! I want to…" I trailed off; a single tear ran down my cheek and feel onto my bare arm, making a so small splash that I couldn't see.

"You want to… what Gabby?" Troy asked quietly. I sighed and rolled over onto my side so that my back was to them.

"I want to… I want to talk to my mom," I said quietly and sadly. "I want to be able to open the door and run into the kitchen to see her making dinner or reading a book. I want to talk to her, to tell her my problems. I want her back Troy; I want her back more then anything…" I choked back a sob as I continued. "I don't have anyone Troy. I don't have a mom or dad to go to when I need them. I can't say, my dad's a firefighter, or my mom's a traveling business woman. I can't say anything… and it hurts. It hurts to go home and not to see the familiar face when you walk in the door. It hurts not to have a parent to tuck you in at bedtime and tell you 'I love you.' You don't know what it's like! I have no one… no one but you guys."

No one said anything and I closed my eyes, stopping the tears that were flowing freely down my face. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

**Troy's POV: **

I didn't know she was hurting so bad. I knew that she was going through a really hard time, but she never told me this. I feel terrible for not realizing it before, but now that its right in front of me, I can only see it like it's been there the whole time.

I gently touched her shoulder, waiting for a respond. I looked at the group helplessly. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to say? I've never been in this position before. But that should be no excuse. I should be able to help her no matter what.

"Gabriella, I think what Troy's trying to say is that we'll be there for you. No matter what happens." Taylor said sitting next to Troy on the bed. "Sometimes, when a loved one… passes on to a better life, you feel like you're missing something in your heart. But you have to know that no matter how you feel, you have friends there who care about you. They won't abandon you no matter what. You have to believe us Gabriella." Taylor took a breath and paused.

"I know that earlier we made a huge mistake that didn't just affect our lives, it affected yours. When we ignored you, we weren't just tearing ourselves apart from you, but we made you feel like everything that happened was your fault. Because it wasn't. No one could have stopped what was happening from happening. But we made you feel like because of it, you did something terribly wrong. But I want you to know that it wasn't you! It was us.

"Friends help friends, no matter what. You need to understand that we may not know what you're going through, but some of us might. I think that you just need to think about it. You're not alone Gabriella. You're not the only one who has lost a loved one in the world. If you opened yourself more, you might have seen that."

With that Taylor turned and left the room. Gabriella turned her head to me and I could see the tears shining in her eyes.

"T-Troy… what did I do?" She asked me quietly. I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"Troy… I did something wrong… but I don't know what! I think Taylor's mad at me, but I don't know what I did… what did I do?" Gabriella said tears running down her cheeks. I brushed them away.

"Taylor's fine, I just think she's really stressed with what's all going on." Chad told her. I nodded agreeing with him. Gabriella swallowed.

"But, I feel like I did something wrong. I don't know what, but I know that I did something." She said. I remembered how I felt when we just arrived at the hospital and I felt like something was wrong with Gabriella.

"I can't lose Taylor as a friend… not now," Gabriella said a fresh batch of tears pouring down her face. I just pulled her into an embrace and looked at Chad and the others worriedly. We didn't need this now; we couldn't have Gabriella and Taylor mad at each other with everything going on.

"I need to talk to Taylor!" Gabriella suddenly said quietly. I looked at her.

"What?" I didn't quite catch what she said.

"Can some one get Taylor?" She asked everyone. Chad nodded and walked out of the room and went to find Taylor. Gabriella sighed and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologized softly looking at the white sheets.

"It's not your fault," Kelsi and I said at the same time to her. Just then Chad and Taylor walked in.

"We'll give you some privacy." Kelsi said pulling me and Chad out and smiling at Gabriella and Taylor sympathetically.

**Taylor's POV: **

"I-I'm sorry Taylor." Gabriella said softly and sincerely looking down. I couldn't see, but I could tell she was crying. What did I do?

"I'm sorry for what ever did. I'm sorry for being a lousy friend. You're right; I should have opened my eyes. I didn't bother to ask about your past. I just didn't think of it. When ever we went to your house you had a mom and a dad there and it was just a great family. I don't know what I did, but what ever it was, I'm sorry." Gabriella continued.

"Gabriella…" I said feeling bad. She looked at me and I just melted when I saw her pained face and all the tears.

"I'm the one who should apologize. You don't need this kind of drama right now. You're going through a really tough time. I know how it feels." Gabriella looked at me quizzically. I sighed sadly.

"I used to have an older brother, Chase. But he died from cancer." I explained sadly. "He used to be my best friend, and I never wanted to make a new one… until you came along."

"What?" Gabriella asked very quietly.

"You made me realize I can't always just hang onto the past, I have to let go and live my life the way my brother would have wanted me too. So I made friends. Like you." I said sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just… I don't know. I was so stressed because I was afraid that something bad was going to happen to you just like my brother. I'm sorry."

Gabriella just sat there. Then she hugged me and started to cry harder. I comforted her until Gabriella only had a few stray tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized.

"It's okay; just don't say you're sorry again. Because you don't need to." I told her smiling. She gave a weak lopsided grin.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly. I laughed at her in the good way and she grinned a little wider. Then the gang came walking in, each with grins on their faces.

"Yah! We're all one big happy family!" Chad said giving a little happy dance. Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can someone please stop him before he's the one in here?" She asked softly. The gang laughed.

**Troy's POV: **

I'm glad that Taylor and Gabriella made up. I hope Gabriella can get out of here soon. Why are they even keeping her here longer? She hates it here, and being surrounded by white isn't helping? Just then a nurse came in.

"I see you have visitors." The nurse said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded. The nurse walked over to the bedside and set down a few things. Gabriella eyed them and looked at the nurse.

"What are all of those things?" She asked nervously seeing all of the tools.

"We need to take some blood for a some tests to see if your cuts are infected." The nurse explained. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What?" She croaked. Oh crap, she hates needles. This isn't good. She freaks out at them.

"We just need to take some blood. The cuts aren't healing as fast as their supposed to." The nurse told her.

"But the other nurse said they were healing nicely," Gabriella said looking at the long needle nervously.

"They are, just not as nicely as they should be." The nurse said. "That may be why you're always feeling so tired and weak." Gabriella opened her mouth and looked at me. I put my hand on hers and massaged it. I knew that there was no getting her out of this. It was for the best, if it meant that she got out sooner, then go for it!

"We'll just count to ten and it will be over." The nurse reassured her. Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't want you to take my blood." She said backing away from the needle.

"We have to," The nurse said holding the needle. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Do you have to have to?" She asked, she started to freak out when the nurse nodded. I put my arm around her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"I hate needles; I don't want my blood taken, Troy! Just kill me now!" She told me fearfully.

"Gabby," I said holding her two shoulders and making her face me. "Just calm down. It will be over before you know it. I'll be right here."

"But-" I shook my head and she let out a small whimper. Oh Gabby, don't do this to me!

"Okay, I need you to hold out your arm." The nurse said. Gabriella hesitantly held out her arm with several cuts on it. She watched as the nurse held the needle close to her skin.

"Ready?" The nurse asked. Before Gabriella could say anything the nurse poked the needle into her skin.

Gabriella nearly jumped but I held her down. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"One," The nurse counted. Gabriella looked away from the needle as it filled with blood… her blood.

"Two." I rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"Three." Gabriella opened her eyes but didn't look at the needle. She didn't want to see the blood filling the tube.

"Four."

The gang watched sadly as Gabriella tried to keep from crying.

"Five." Gabriella's veins were hard to find so they always had to move the needle around, that's why she hated it, because it was so painful.

"Six."

"Just hurry up!" Gabriella said squeezing my hand tightly.

"Seven." Gabriella bounced her leg impatiently trying to hold back her tears.

"Eight." The tube was almost filled. Gabriella didn't dare look at it, or she might get sick.

"Nine."

"Hang in there Gabby," I told her seeing her pained expression.

"Ten." The needle was pulled from her skin and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. She released my hand as the nurse held a cotton swab on the puncture wound to absorb the few drops of blood that had dripped from the wound.

"Jeez, stupid needles should be illegal." Gabriella muttered as she shifted her position.

"It's over, no need to get so upset." The nurse told her. When the nurse turned to set the needle down on the tray Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the nurse and made faces.

Well it sure is nice to have the old Gabriella back.

"Okay, now I suggest you get some rest for now." The nurse told Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I don't wanna rest. I wanna talk to my friends." She pouted sadly. The nurse shook her head.

"You need to rest; do you want to get better? If you do then rest. At least stay quiet and lay down." The nurse said to her.

"All I can do is stay quiet." Gabriella muttered quietly. She lay down and turned towards me and the gang. She looked at us and waited for the nurse to leave.

"I'll be back in soon to tell you the results." The nurse left.

"I have to go now Gabby, we all do. But we'll be back tomorrow after school." I told her giving her a light kiss. She returned it and sighed.

"Do you guys have to leave? I don't want to be alone." Gabriella said sadly. "I don't like it here. It scares me being all alone in a room like this. I feel like something bad's gonna happen."

"Nothing's gonna happen, so I suggest you rest." I said to her caringly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella nodded and said good bye to the others. They all said good-bye and then we all left. I gave Gabriella a smile as I closed the door behind us.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Being in this room gives me serious shivers. I feel so alone, so small while I'm trapped in here. I don't want to be here alone. Why can't I go home? What's wrong with me that they need to keep me here longer? I'm never going to be able to leave, am I? I wish I had something to do. There isn't anything. There are no books, no music, no TV, nothing!

Life sucks… and then you die.

**Okay. That was a long chapter. Yeah, 13 pages. You better like it. I'm kidding, you don't have to like it, but if you do… then I would LOVE it if someone or maybe just possibly everyone left just a short simple little review saying how much they loved it and how I did writing this unusually long but very um… yeah, just unusually long chapter… **

**Hint hint! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter… it was really longish. That isn't a word is it… longish… didn't think so. This chapter is where Gabriella gets to home… I think. Keep up the reviews! The reviews are dying down and it's making me sad. :(  
**

**Gabriella's POV:**

Only five minutes until my friends get here. Then we can all talk and they can tell me what I'm missing. I can't wait to get out of here. I want to leave now. But they say they just have to find the results of my blood tests. It doesn't take a day to do that! I am so mad! I want to back to school, I want to hang out with my friends, and I want to eat at food that actually tastes edible! **(Okay, I have never eaten hospital food, so I don't know if it's good or bad.) **

Now only about three minutes until they get here. They better hurry, I'm so bored! Maybe a short nap will pass the oh so short time that seems like forever…

I woke up hearing voices and opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw everyone sitting there talking quietly.

"Hey!" I said trying to get their attention. They looked at me and grinned.

"Yah! You're up!" Taylor said happily. I looked at her and nodded.

"So… what's up at school?" I asked casually. I need to get caught up in all of this.

"Not much, people are wondering why you aren't there. We just told them you were sick because we knew you didn't want stuff about your aunt floating around the school." Kelsi informed me. I nodded gratefully.

"Do you know when I can get outta here yet?" I asked hoping they knew.

"We asked and they said really soon. They didn't give us anything specific, but they told us that you should get out either today or tomorrow." Taylor said. She reached into her back pack and pulled out a few books. She handed them to me.

"I figured that if you were stuck here another day, you might as well have something to do." She said. I looked at the titles; they were all my favorite books.

"It's about time you brought some books," I said giggling softly at her. "But thank you!"

"No problem." Taylor smiled. I set the books on her white bedside table. I looked at everyone. I had a forlorn look in my usually sparkling eyes.

"You okay?" Troy asked concerned, seeing my sad look. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I just wanna be able to hang out normally with you again." I let out a deep breath and shifted my position so I was more comfortable. I leaned my head to the side and blinked slowly, feeling tired.

"I think you should rest," Taylor said seeing my actions. I shook my head.

"I'm not tired, I don't wanna rest." I told them even though a short little nap seemed like heaven to me. They obviously could see this.

**No POV: **

"Get some rest so you can get outta here." Taylor ordered her. Gabriella sighed and glared at her, but reluctantly slid down farther in the hospital bed so she was almost completely covered by the thin sheets.

"I'll see you guys later I guess." She said tiredly. The gang smiled at her and got up to leave.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella called out quietly. Troy turned and looked at her, with his head tilted just barely to the side, his eyes gazing into hers. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, just like he always did.

"Yeah?" He asked softly and caringly.

"Um… I know this may seem dumb, but… could you maybe, just possibly… could you sing to me?" Gabriella asked quietly looking at him. Troy let a smile fill his face as he nodded. Gabriella smiled.

"What do you want me to sing?" He asked her brushing some hair from her eyes; it always seemed to fall back there again though.

"What ever you want." Gabriella said smiling. Troy thought for a moment before singing softly to her.

"_Living in my own world…" _He started. _"Didn't understand… that anything can happen, when you take a chance." _

He finished the song, singing both his part and Gabriella's. By the time he had finished the last chorus, Gabriella was sleeping soundly. Troy smiled down at her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Gabriella." Troy admitted quietly. He almost swore that he saw Gabriella's corners of her lips turn upwards just a fraction of an inch. He smiled down at her one more time before slowly standing up and walking to the door. He walked out side to see the gang standing there.

"Aw, that was so sweet," Taylor sighed with her hand clutched to her heart as she stared off into space. Troy turned a very soft shade of pink, but he was almost used to his friends teasing Troy and Gabriella.

"C'mon, let's go. We can come back later." Troy said grinning. They all went out and decided to go to an ice cream parlor.

"Chad… just decide already!" Taylor said impatiently. Chad was squinting up at the ice cream flavors trying to decide which to have.

"Hm… should I get Cookie Dough or Mackinaw Island Fudge?" **(Ha-ha! My fave flaves!) **He said scratching his chin.

"Just get French Vanilla!" Taylor screeched at him. That hurried him up.

"I'll have Chocolate with Rainbow sprinkles!" He said to the young lady at the counter. They were at the Coldstone Creamery and were ordering their ice cream.

"Okay." The young lady went over to get an ice cream scooper. She picked it up out of the water and scooped out a large scoop of chocolate. She brought it over to the slabs and flattened it out, sprinkling a large amount of the sprinkles on it. Then she mixed it up, put it in the bowl, and handed it to him. They paid for their ice cream and went to sit outside.

"It's a beautiful day out." Kelsi said surveying their surroundings. It truly was a beautiful day. Just above seventy degrees, a slight breeze, the sun was out, and everyone was outside and getting active in some way.

"Too bad Gabriella isn't here. She'd love to be here right now." Taylor sighed sadly, feeling bad for her best friend.

"She'd love to be anywhere other then that hospital." Troy said licking his ice cream drips from the side of the cone.

"Hey, is that Sharpay and Ryan?" Chad said pointing across the street. Taylor slapped his arm down.

"Chad! It isn't polite to point!" She told him sternly. He stuck his tongue out at her behind her back as she looked where he pointed.

"Where?" Kelsi asked from her seat. Taylor pointed to where they were walking and Chad pulled her arm down.

"Taylor! It isn't polite to point!" He mimicked her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"HEY!" Zeke yelled trying to draw Sharpay's attention. The whole gang jumped up and covered his mouth.

"Don't call them over!" Chad hissed. He looked over at Sharpay and Ryan.

"Great, they noticed us." Troy sighed as Sharpay and Ryan made their way across the street over to them. He leaned back in his seat and shot Zeke a look.

'What?' Zeke asked silently. Troy shook his head. Sharpay and Ryan came up to the group.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said to him flirtatiously. She took the empty seat next to him and scooted closer to him. Troy slowly moved away. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her at all.

"So… what are you doing here?" She asked them, but only looking at Troy.

"Um… what does it look like? Eating ice cream, duh!" Taylor said, hating Sharpay more every second.

"I knew that, I was asking why are you here, not what you're doing here. Jeez, could you be any dumber?" Sharpay said inspecting her nails. Taylor stood up to punch her but Chad held her down.

"We're here because we wanted to be here." Kelsi said. "We were bored."

"I didn't really want to know that Neilson." Sharpay rolled her eyes at her. Sharpay looked the gang over.

"Hm… something's missing…" She muttered. "Oh yeah, where's Ms. Smarty-Pants Montez?"

"She's still sick." Troy said clenching his fists under the table to keep him self from slapping her.

"Still? Oh well, I still can't believe she bailed out on us at the musical. Can you? I for one think that that is totally unacceptable. Don't you?" Sharpay asked taking out her cell phone and playing with it. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the gang when they didn't respond.

"Ms. Darbus was furious. She was really mad at Montez and still is. Of course, the whole school is. Why wouldn't they be? She totally ditched us. I'm surprised she hasn't gone crying home to her mom and moved to a different state. Aren't you?" Sharpay put her phone down and stared at everyone.

"I can see you're all too sad that you lost one of your friends so I'll just leave you alone for now. For Now. C'mon Ryan." Sharpay stood up, flung her hair over her shoulder, and grabbed Ryan by the upper arm and pulled him along.

Troy stared daggers at her retreating back. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched. Chad tapped him on the shoulder. When Troy whipped around to see who touched him, Chad ducked behind Taylor.

"What?" Troy asked surprised at Chad. Chad came out of hiding and shrugged.

"If looks could kill… Sharpay would be dead." When he said dead, he slid his finger across his throat. Troy rolled his eyes at him and continued with his ice cream.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, Sharpay dead." Taylor said still hating Sharpay. Troy almost dropped his ice cream from laughing. The group stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, a bit tired. That's all." Troy said sheepishly licking his ice cream off the edge of the cone. The gang shrugged their shoulders and went back to their ice cream.

Gabriella felt some one gently shaking her. She groaned and shifted.

"Cut it out," She muttered, enjoying her sleep. She grew annoyed when whoever was shaking her didn't stop. She picked up her right hand and slapped the air, successfully hitting her target. The shaking stopped.

"Well, sorry!" She heard Chad say sarcastically. She opened one eye and saw everyone staring down at her, each of them held a wide grin on their faces.

"Why are you all staring at me and grinning like a bunch of loonies?" She asked opening her other eye.

"Well… if you must know, we talked to the doctors…" Taylor said stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets. Gabriella tilted her head to the side, waiting.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"They said you could go home!" Troy finished for Taylor happily. Gabriella's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. Troy nodded. "Yes!" Gabriella said happily. Then her smiling face fell.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Gabriella asked softly. "I don't want to stay with my aunt any more." The sparkle in her eyes turned to fear.

"You're staying with me." Troy said firmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "What if my aunt doesn't want me to stay with you? What will happen? What if she does something? Where is she even? Troy, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Your aunt can't hurt you, she won't hurt you."

"Thank you," Gabriella said. Troy bent down and gave her a kiss. Gabriella smiled.

"So can I go now?" She asked eagerly. Every one laughed, and she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey, if you were stuck in this dump you'd want out ASAP to, so don't go laughing at me." Gabriella said with attitude. Troy gave a light chuckle.

"I'll call my mom to pick us up. That way you don't have to walk." He said caringly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy, I broke my arm, not my leg. I can walk fine." She decided for herself. "Besides, it isn't to far from here. I can walk."

"But-"

"No buts Troy, I'm walking and there's nothing you can do about it." Gabriella told him firmly. Taylor and Chad laughed at that and Troy shrugged.

"Fine… if you insist." He sighed. Gabriella smiled.

"I do insist." She said.

"Here Gabriella, here's some clothes for you to change into." Kelsi handed her some clothes in a grocery bag. Gabriella took them and set them at the end of the bed. She kicked back the sheets and Troy helped her up. She took a few moments to steady herself, sitting in a bed for a few days made her legs stiff, and then she walked to the bath room.

Just three minutes later she walked out.

"Sorry it took me a while, I couldn't get my shirt on over my cast thing." She said sitting on the bed and leaning against Troy who put an arm around her.

"Are we gonna go or are you gonna sit there like that forever?" Chad asked staring at the two. Gabriella sat up and Troy removed his arm as they both blushed a deep red.

"I think we can go," Gabriella said softly still blushing a little. She stood up and waited for the rest to get up.

About a half hour later they were at Troy's house. It was a slow walk at first, sitting in a hospital forever then just walking all over was difficult for Gabriella, but steadily she went back to normal.

Standing on the front porch step, Gabriella took in a breath of the fresh air and sighed.

"It's good to be out of the hospital!" She said happily.

"I bet," Kelsi said. "What do you all want to do?"

"Hm…" Everyone thought. Gabriella sat down on the porch step and Troy say beside her.

"We could go to the park," Gabriella suggested. "It's a beautiful day out and I'm sure there's something we could do there."

"YES!" Taylor screamed unexpectedly. Gabriella looked at her in surprise.

"What? I love the park, in fact that's were Chad first asked me out." **(A/n: in case I didn't mention this, Chad and Taylor are dating!) **Taylor said crossing her arms and smiling in satisfaction. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go the park!" Troy said as he stood up. He held out his hand for Gabriella who smiled and took it and stood up. She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Chad said punching his hand into the air and grinning. Taylor reached up and brought his hand down keeping her distance from him.

"Chad?" She asked looking at him. "Yeah, don't do that." She said shaking her head. Chad grumbled at her but she couldn't hear what he said.

They walked to the park which was just across the street. Just then Taylor had a brilliant idea.

"I have an idea!" She screamed excitedly. Gabriella's hand flew up to her ear as she rubbed it.

"Ow." She commented. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea!" She stated, a little calmer then before. She whipped out her camera phone. "Pictures!"

Everyone groaned.

"Ugh… please no pictures!" Chad begged falling on his knees and grabbing Taylor's leg. She kicked him away and flipped her phone open. She surveyed the scenery and saw a small group of trees with a boulder underneath. She squealed happily and ran over to it.

"It's perfect!" She cried examining the scene. "Troy! Gabriella!"

"What?!" Gabriella asked sighing, looking up at the clear sky.

"Get over here!" Taylor commanded. Gabriella shook her head.

"There is no way you're going to get me to get my picture taken!" Gabriella said. She was about to cross her arms, but couldn't because of the cast and sling around her arm.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She said out of the blue. Every stared at her surprised.

"You okay Gabby cuz you're kind of scaring us." Troy asked her concerned. She nodded, recovering from her… er… explosion.

"Sorry," She muttered sheepishly.

**Gabriella's POV: **

There is no way they are gonna get me to have my picture taken in this. Not on my watch. Why can't we just play truth or dare? Then it hit me!

"Truth or dare!" I cried, or more like said. They all looked at me again. I blushed.

"But what about pictures?" Taylor said slowly and sadly. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I backed away from her into Troy.

"Let's just play Truth or Dare." I said to them all. They all nodded. Chad had to bribe Taylor to get her mind off of pictures. Thank goodness.

We all sat in a circle underneath a tree. We looked at each other expectantly. Silence. So I decided to start.

"Okay, seeing that all of you won't start, I will." I looked at them all. "I choose…" I looked at everyone thinking. "Taylor. Truth or Dare?"

"Um… truth?" She said, more like asked. I grinned thinking.

"Let's see… what was the most stupid thing you've ever done?" I asked her, on my knees, waiting for her answer. She thought.

"I called my science teacher, who was a guy, mom." She said blushing madly. I stifled a laugh.

"I choose… Jason." She said. "Truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." He said confident in him self. Taylor grinned evilly.

"I dare you and Kelsi to kiss for fifteen seconds straight!" She declared. Jason's smile fell. He and Kelsi weren't together yet. But they liked each other a lot. I felt half bad for him, and half happy.

Kelsi looked shocked, and nervous. But yet in her eyes I could see a glint of excitement. Jason smiled nervously and looked at her. She looked at him too and gave a small smile.

We waited eagerly to see if they would do it or not. We waited… and waited… and waited… when…

BAM!

We all sat there shocked. Kelsi and Jason were kissing each other. It took us a few seconds to register that, but finally I pulled myself together and started to count.

When I reached fifteen though, they didn't stop. Now they were kissing each other passionately. Taylor tapped Kelsi's shoulder. They stopped.

"Yeah, you're together." She said looking at the two happily. Kelsi blushed and Jason turned beet red. "Okay, Jason… you're turn."

Jason looked around at the gang. "I choose Zeke. Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth." He said.

"Do you really like Sharpay?" Jason asked him curiously. We all knew that Zeke 'secretly' liked Sharpay, but he was afraid to see how we'd react.

"Um…" He looked at our expectant faces. He sighed. "Yeah. I like her… a lot."

Then just our luck… he spotted Sharpay walking with Ryan. He stood up and waved them over. Troy and Chad stood up and pulled him down.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said. "Hey Troy!" She smiled at him flirtatiously which made my blood boil. Then she spotted me. I never really thought about what she thought about me missing the musical and taking a leave from school…

"What are you doing with them?" She asked me snottily.

"I'm hanging with them, is that illegal?" I asked her staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"For you yes. You don't deserve to hang with them. You betrayed them Gabriella Montez." The way she said betrayed made me so mad. It was like I killed them! If only she knew…

"I did not betray them!" I said softly still mad at her. But I retained my anger as good as I could. Her cold blue eyes bore into mine and we both boiled with anger.

"Yes you did too Gabriella Montez you just don't want to admit it! You know that you did! You know that Troy didn't mind me in your place for the musical! You know he didn't mind kissing me either!" She yelled at me so loudly I got scared. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

I slapped her.

Not hard, but not particularly soft either.

**No One's POV: **

Sharpay just stood there shocked at first, and then her shocked expression turned to an angry expression. Gabriella was stunned too; she couldn't believe what she just did.

She had just hit the Ice Queen of the school.

"You did not just hit me!" Sharpay yelled, her voice getting louder with each word she spoke. Gabriella sat there, too scared to say anything.

"Leave her alone!" Troy yelled angrily. "She never did anything to you! Did she?!"

Sharpay's mouth opened and she stared at Troy in surprise.

"W-what, you… you, I-I…" She struggled to find the right words. "I can't believe you stood up for that… that…" She couldn't find the right word for that either.

"Just get outta here Sharpay." Chad told her.

"Not before I do this!" Sharpay slapped Gabriella with all of her might.

Gabriella didn't do anything. She just sat there as if none of it had happened. Sharpay and Ryan stomped off. Gabriella just stared straight in front of her as a large red mark was appearing on her face.

"Gabriella," Troy said softly. Gabriella didn't look at him; she just turned her head down towards the ground so no one could see the tears that started to fall from her brown eyes.

"Gabriella?" He said again, touching her gently. She looked up.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy asked her worriedly.

"She's right." Gabriella whispered not making eye contact. "She's right. I don't deserve to hang with you guys. She's right." She kept repeating the last line over and over. Then she stood up and walked away from the gang's confused faces. Troy jumped up and caught up with her. He turned her around so she was forced to face him.

"Gabriella." He told her softly. "Don't you ever think that you don't deserve to hang with us. Because you do."

"But, she was right. I did miss it, and you had to act with her." Gabriella turned her face upwards towards his face. Her eyes bore into his.

"Did you like it?"

Troy looked at her. "Never in a million years would I like acting with that."

Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her to prove his point. Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as it lasted. Troy pulled away and looked at her again. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him.

"Do you believe me?"

She just nodded, speechless. Troy intertwined his fingers with hers and led her back to the group. They sat down, and Gabriella wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Oh…" Taylor said shocked.

"My…" Kelsi said going along with Taylor.

"Gosh!" Chad squealed like a girl. Taylor narrowed her eyes and whacked him upside his head. He shot her a look and fixed his 'hair.'

"I can't believe you hit Sharpay Evans the Ice Queen!" Taylor said to her friend excitedly. "It's about time someone had the guts to do that."

"Yeah, it is about time that some one put her in her place." Kelsi agreed. "She's always used to getting her way."

"Um… should I feel happy or what?" Gabriella asked confused. Everyone else laughed and she looked at them confused. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They all told her. She gave them one more look of suspicion before dropping the subject.

"Gabriella, look at me." Troy instructed. Gabriella looked at him, surprised.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just do it." She faced him, her face showing massive signs of confusion. Troy reached up and gingerly touched her cheek where Sharpay had slapped her. Gabriella pulled away feeling it burn, it still stinging.

"Does it still hurt?" Troy asked her concerned.

"It never did hurt." Gabriella lied, acting as if it never happened. "I barely felt it. Sharpay has the strength of a… of a… of a fly."

"But it's all red," Troy insisted. "It must hurt at least a little."

"If I pinched you just hard enough to turn it red doesn't mean you felt it." Gabriella argued with him. "Besides, the stinging is almost gone."

"Ah ha! So it did hurt at first." Troy said smiling at her. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders uncaringly and turned away.

"It doesn't hurt and that's what matters." She told him over her shoulder. She faced Taylor.

"Okay, we are moving on." She instructed. "Who went last?"

"I think that it's Zeke's turn." Kelsi said. "Zeke, go."

Zeke looked around at everyone. "I choose Troy. Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare." Troy decided quickly. He didn't want to choose truth because he had a pretty embarrassing past.

"Okay…" Zeke and Jason talked amongst them selves to decide what to make him do. They decided and looked at him, grinning. Troy looked at them nervously.

"I don't like that look." Troy stated, leaning away from the two boys. They grinned wider.

"See that tree over there?" Zeke pointed. Troy looked and nodded. "We dare you to run to that tree and back shouting 'I am so hot!' at the top of your lungs. If you don't, you have to do a truth."

Troy sat stone still before slowly standing up. He looked at everyone with a very scared expression on his face. Gabriella looked at him with a sympathetic look on her face, but on the inside, she was laughing hysterically.

"Just do it already!" Jason yelled, growing impatient. Troy sighed, looked at the tree, and started to run.

"I AM SO HOT! I AM SO HOT!" He ran to the tree and kept shouting. People stared at him. Some pulled out their cell phones. Troy kept running and yelling.

He plopped back down on the ground, his face all red. Half from tiredness, the other half from embarrassment. As soon as he sat down with the gang, they all burst out laughing.

"Troy, you are so hilarious." Chad laughed.

"Oh shut up. I choose Chad." Troy said. Chad stopped laughing and stared at him. "You know the question. Truth? Or Dare?"

"Um… none of the above?" Chad asked trying to get out of it. Troy shook his head. Chad sighed. "Fine, dare."

Troy consulted with Gabriella on what to do with him. Surprisingly Gabriella had some really good ideas. They finally parted and looked at Chad.

"Oh no… this is not good." Chad said scared. Gabriella smiled and Troy laughed.

"Okay. See that couple over there?" Chad nodded. "I dare you to go up to them, and pretend to um… die."

"WHAT?!" Chad yelled. "There is no possible way I am going to do that!"

"Oh yes you are…" Gabriella told him sternly. And so the fun began…

**Well, really long chappy there. Kind of random at the end. I didn't know what to do. Well you know the drill. I will call it… Code Purple. I don't know why. Just be cuz the button is purple I guess. Well, see ya next chappy! **


	10. Mini Chapter 9

**Okay, this is a short mini chappy about Chad's dare. I originally wasn't going to put it in a chapter, but seeing that a lot of you wanted me too, I guess I will. This is a short chapter. Yes. I have cracked and am writing a short chappy! Oh my gosh! AH!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and this is a funny chapter. No big drama unless you count Chad 'dying' drama… LOL**

** I am so sorry for not updating like yesterday or anything because it wouldn't let me. Please don't get mad at me, get mad at the computer! Thanks for the patience!  
**

**Mini Chap.: **

**Chad's POV: **

Oh my double dog. I can't believe they're making me do this! Oh my double dog. I don't wanna die! Help me… this is going to be so humiliating! I don't wanna die! Oh my double dog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hurry up Chad! Before they leave!" Jason yelled at me, rushing me.

"Will you quit rushing me?! You can't just die like that!" When I said 'that' I snapped my fingers. "It takes concentration! Gosh!"

"Just get it over!" Taylor rolled her eyes at me. I nervously stood up. With one last desperate glance at the gang, I started slowly walking to my death… literally.

"Hurry up chicken!" I heard Zeke yell. I turned around and started screaming at him angrily.

"Oh shut up ya momma's boy! Go get married to Rachael Rae and buy whisks for wedding gifts! See if I care!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Go stuff your head in crème Brule! **(A/n: Ah!!! How the heck do you spell crème Brule?) **

With that I turned and looked at everyone staring at me. I saw several kids crying and hanging onto their parents legs for dear life. I sighed.

**Over to the gang…**

"Momma's boy? Rachael Rae? What the heck is wrong with him?" Zeke asked, stunned.

"Do you think that that embarrassment for him was enough? Or should we stick with the dare?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"He has to do it."

**Back to poor 'dying' Chad… **

Five yards… four yards… three yards… two yards… this is it. I'm going to die.

With one last look at the gang I bit my lip and sealed my fate.

"AH! Help me! I… can't… breathe!" I screamed and collapsed on the ground in front of the couple sitting on the bench. I winced, hoping they wouldn't take pictures and send it to the news or anything…

"Oh my gosh!" The girl yelled in terror. "Some one call an ambulance! Babe, do something!" She referred to her boyfriend. "Help the poor kid!"

Kid? Did they seriously think I was a kid?! Oh my double dog… this is getting way out of hand.

"Just a sec, I'm calling the ambulance!" The male yelled pulling out his phone.

"Should I do CPR?" The girl asked quickly. That was it!

"I'm okay. Sorry 'bout that!" I jumped up and turned as red as the boy's shirt. I swear I'd die on the spot if I didn't already. I quickly ran back to the gang and hid behind a tree. The boy and girl quickly grabbed their things and rushed to their car.

"That was scary!" I whimpered.

"What? Where they going to call the police?" Taylor asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"NO! The girl was gonna do CPR on me!" I screamed hiding my self from the world. When all I heard was laughter, I cracked.

"That's not funny!" I protested. "She had a boyfriend! I have a girl friend! EW!"

"Chad…" Taylor said. "GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Okay… yeah… Chad has problems. Wait, maybe I'm the one with the problems because I made Chad have problems… AH! **

**Okay, yes that was short and kind of pointless. But I hope it made you laugh because I know I did… kind of… maybe a little… okay I didn't laugh! But my sister did! Well, actually no she didn't cuz when I told her about it she was like 'huh?' so yeah… I'm an idiot… **

**I'm an idiot with a capitol T! Inside joke, to long to explain. Please review and tell me how the dare was. I hope ya liked it! **

**Tootles! EW that sounded weird. Bye! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all what's up? I'm just listening to Aly and AJ's Let it Snow. I don't know why. It's not even snowing. I'm dumb. Okay, now to the story! **

**Gabriella's POV: **

I'm at Troy's house right now. We just got back from the park. Chad ended up doing the dare. It was hilarious. The couple actually thought he was dying! Well, the gang left and now me and Troy are just sitting in the living room.

Well, we aren't doing much, just watching TV and flipping through channels. I'm resting my head on Troy's shoulder and we're trying to find something to watch. Nothing good is on these days.

We stopped at a news station.

"What's on the news?" Troy wondered aloud. I agreed.

"Well, I guess it will tell us really soon." I told him, my eyes glued to the TV screen.

"_I'm Connie Collins with the news. I'm here with Scott Little who's at the scene of a tragic car accident. Apparently there was a bus collision. Here's Scott with the details." _The lady said with a weird accent. I guess reporters have that.

"_Hey Connie. On high way 42, _**(Just a random highway. No idea if there is one in Albuquerque) **_A bus collided with a car. Everyone in the bus is alright, and only few are suffering minor injuries. But however, the passengers in the car are not alright. The sixteen year old girl is being taken to the local hospital for immediate treatment. Her mother however, is not so lucky. She died on impact. The names are not known right now. We'll keep you updated. Right now the traffic is backed up about a mile or two so steer clear from high way 42." _

I tensed, hearing the news. It was almost just like what happened to me and my mom. I felt Troy's head turn, and could practically feel him staring at me. I didn't take my eyes from the screen. They were showing images of the crash. I couldn't take it.

I stood up and Troy stood up too.

"I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be back real soon." I said, and then walked out the front door with no further word to Troy. I felt kind of bad for leaving him like that, but I needed to get out of the house.

I just wandered around aimlessly. I didn't really pay attention to where I was. But I ended up at the cemetery. I stood at the gate and debated whether to visit her or not.

Taking a breath I walked in and wandered around, looking for her grave. When I found it I sat next to it on the cold ground and stared at it.

_Karina Montez_

_1962-2006_

_A loving mother and friend _

_Will never be forgotten _

I stared at the stone. I moved so I was right next to it and leaned against it. Before I knew it, I was spilling my guts out to my long gone mom. I replayed every thing from the night of the accident to where I was right now.

I wish she was here right now.

**Troy's POV: (Two Hours later…) **

Where's Gabriella? She said she'd be back soon… it's been over two hours. I'm worried, should I call Taylor and Chad and ask if they've seen her?

I pulled out my cell and called Chad first.

"Hey Chad?" I said as soon as he answered the phone.

"_Hey Troy, what's up?" _Chad replied.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" I asked him worriedly.

"_No, why? What happened?" _He asked and I could tell that he was worried too.

"We were watching the news and there was this thing about this big accident. She suddenly just said she was going for a walk and would be back soon. It's been over two hours. And I'm worried." I answered a million thoughts running through my head. "Can you call Taylor and ask her. If she hasn't have her call Kelsi. If Kelsi hasn't, have Kelsi call Jason, and if he hasn't have Jason call Zeke. Okay?"

"_Yeah, I'll call Taylor. If no ones seen her, we'll meet at your house and figure out where to look. Do your parents know?" _

I mentally kicked my self. My parents! Maybe I should tell them!

"_Did you try calling her?" _

"I can't, she left her phone here." I bit my lip and paced the living room. "I'm really worried because with everything happening, she needs to be careful. I shouldn't have let her go out alone."

"_Troy, calm down. She probably just lost track of time. I do that all the time. Like Taylor says, I can't count that high. I can't tell time, I lose it all the time. I call Taylor then call you with the results. K?" _

Thank God Chad decided to choose today to be smart.

**Gabriella's POV: **

It's getting dark out now, but I don't want to leave my mom. It's really cold. I didn't bring my cell phone to call Troy and tell him where I am. I hope he isn't too worried.

I'm so tired… maybe just a little rest won't hurt. I've only been gone for a few minutes, so I have a while… I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute… or two…

**Troy's POV: **

Oh crap. Chad just called and said Taylor hadn't seen her either. They were all coming over to my house to help. I still need to tell my parents. I'll do that once everyone gets here. I need to make sure no ones seen her.

Ah, here they are now.

I walked over to the door and let them in. They all came in and sat in the living room.

"Where is she?!" Taylor said worriedly. "Oh my gosh… what if something happened to her? What if-"

"Taylor! Calm down! If any one has the right to worry that much it's Troy!" Chad told her. He turned to me and I was so surprised at how mature he was acting.

"How long ago did she leave?" He asked me. I looked at the clock.

"About four in a half hours ago." **(A/n: I'm skipping around with the time; a lot of time has past.) **I answered.

"She's been gone that long? Oh Gabriella, where on earth are you?" Kelsi sighed sadly. She held Jason's hand worriedly.

"Did you tell your parents?" Taylor asked. I shook my head.

"I was waiting for you to get here; I needed to make sure that you all haven't seen her." I replied.

"Well tell them… now." Taylor said. I sighed and yelled for my parents to come down.

"Hello guys." My mom said cheerfully. Her face fell when she surveyed the room. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Mom, Dad… that's the problem." I told them. "We don't know."

"What?" My mom sat on the couch and looked at me worriedly. I nodded.

"She said she was going for a quick walk and would be back soon. It's been over four hours." I admitted quietly.

"Four hours?" My dad asked me. I nodded and looked at the ground. I wanted to do more, I wanted to find her. But how? I was no expert at locating missing things. I didn't know where to start.

"None of you have seen her?" My mom asked the gang. They all shook their heads sadly.

"Oh my gosh, we should go look for her." My mom stated. "It's getting dark, and soon it will be to dark for her to find her way home. Plus it's very cold out tonight. Jack, let's go." My mom instructed.

"Shouldn't we call the cops first?" My dad asked. My mom looked at him.

"We'll look first, if we don't find her in a half hour, then we will." She said. I hope we find her in a half hour, no… sooner.

"I'll take Kelsi and Jason and ride around town." My mom said. "You can take Chad and Taylor, Jack. Troy and Zeke, can you check around the park and her favorite places?" We all nodded.

"Don't forget your cell phones. If you find her, call everyone. We'll leave a note for her on the door incase she does come back. Then she can call us and let us know where she is." My dad told us all. We all nodded worriedly.

"Okay, let's go." My mom said, and we all walked out the door.

Zeke and I walked to the park across the street. It was getting dark, and soon we just had the moon and a few street lamps to guide us.

"Did you find her?" Zeke and I met up after splitting up and looking around the park. He shook his head sadly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Dude, it will be alright. We'll find her." Zeke reassured me.

"But she could be anywhere! What if her aunt kidnapped her or she passed out and is lying in the streets almost dead?!" I asked as more and more possibilities ran through my mind.

"Don't think like that Troy!" Zeke told me. "She probably is heading home right now."

"But I can't help it," I said. A tear ran down my face as me and Zeke kept looking. Then my phone rang. I instantly picked it up and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Did you find her?!" I practically yelled in the phone.

"_Troy! What the heck are you talking about and why are you walking around in the park this late?"_ My face fell as I realized who it was. It was Sharpay Evans.

"How do you know I'm walking around in the park right now?" I asked suspiciously.

"_I live right across the street duh. And what was with the 'did you find her?' you were yelling? Did something happen?"_ I sighed at Sharpay's annoying questions.

"I don't know if I should tell you because you'll make a big deal out of it at school." I told her.

"_I won't if you tell me!"_ She bargained. I thought. Maybe she had seen Gabriella walking or something.

"Fine. Gabriella's missing." I spilled out.

"_SHE'S MISSING?!"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear until she stopped screaming.

"Why would you care anyways?" I asked her crossly. "And don't think you're forgiven for what you did this afternoon."

"_I'm sorry, it's just… I just don't see how she can be missing. She was with you the whole time… wasn't she?"_ Sharpay asked me. I told her everything from watching the news, to where Zeke and I were standing.

"_Oh jeez, so she really is missing. I'm sorry Troy."_ She said and I almost believed she was sorry.

"Why are you acting so nice?" I asked her suddenly. "One minute you're slapping people, the next you're acting all nice and caring. What's up?"

"_Nothing, I'm just curious with where she went. I do have a heart you know. I just don't like to show it in public. I need to keep my rep up. So I can't just change suddenly. It will throw everything off balance and everything will be ruined."_ I was surprised at that. Maybe she wasn't so mean.

"Have you seen her or anything?" I asked hopefully.

"_No, I can't say I have."_ Sharpay said apologetically. _"Tell you what, if you don't tell anyone about me being nice and all, I'll get my brother up and we'll help you look. I can Text Message everyone I can and ask if they've seen her. Ryan will help." _

"Thank you so much!" I almost screamed. "I'll call if we get any news."

"_Same here."_ Then she hung up. I looked at Zeke who was just getting off his phone. I looked at him expectantly.

"They haven't found her. Your mom says your dad just called the cops. They'll be coming to your house any minute." My heart fell along with my hopes. Zeke and I walked back to my house and I sat on the couch. I felt like just sitting there and crying.

"Oh Troy!" Chad and Taylor ran in followed by my dad. Then Kelsi and Jason walked in with my mom.

"Sharpay called me and when I told her she said she'd help. She and Ryan are text messaging and calling everyone they can to see if anyone's seen her." I told them staring at the white wall.

"That's awfully nice of her," Kelsi commented. "And kind of weird." I just nodded. My dad must have sensed my nervousness because he sat next to me and hugged me. Just then the door bell rang. My mom went to answer and came back into the living room with two cops following her.

"Her name's Gabriella Montez. She was going to stay with us for a night while we figure everything out. Her mother just recently died in an accident, so her aunt was taking her into custody. But her aunt was terrible to her. Gabriella was trying to get out of the house by climbing the tree in her yard; she fell and broke her arm. Her aunt didn't want to take her to get help. We did though because my son saw it all happen. Gabriella didn't want to go back to her aunt because of how her aunt treated her. So we were willing to take her in. Her aunt refused though. Her aunt left and we have no idea where she is now." My mom was explaining. "I think my son can tell you the rest." She looked at me and so did the cops.

"We were flipping channels and we stopped at the news. Gabriella saw the news and it was about a bus accident. She got upset because that was like how her mom died. She just suddenly said that she was going for a quick walk and would be back soon. It's been about five hours, and we haven't seen her since. We went looking everywhere she liked to go and more." I explained, still staring at the wall. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go out alone; she just got back from the hospital for God's sake! I'm such an idiot!"

"Troy you're not an idiot so stop it!" Chad told me sternly.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" The chubbier cop asked. I read his name tag. It read Stu.

"We thought she might go the park, because that's where she always goes. But Zeke and I checked three times. We didn't find her." I said indicating to Zeke.

"So she's been gone for about five hours?" The skinnier one asked. His name plate read Bob. **(I'm tired; don't know names right now… just the first ones that pop into my head.) **

"Do you have a picture that we can see?" Bob asked. I nodded. I went up stairs to get the one on my dresser. I brought it down and handed it to him.

"Ah, she's the one whose mother was in the accident. I remember that." Stu observed. "We never caught the speeder who crashed into them."

"Well, that's nice to know." I mumbled impatiently.

"We'll call out a few extra cops and see if they want to help look." Bob told us. I don't care what they do as long as they do it soon! Stu walked outside and to his patrol car where he was calling the other officers.

"I guess the best thing to do is wait and pray." Bob said. "Would you like to help look?"

"YES!" We all yelled.

"Okay, I suggest one or two of you to stay home incase she comes back." Bob suggested.

"We will." Kelsi said pointed between her and Jason.

"And I guess we can take a few in our car and you folks can take a few." Bob said. "We won't do anything big yet like issue an alert unless we don't find her in an hour or so."

"Okay," My dad said. "Zeke and I can go and look around town again."

"Taylor and I can check around the neighbor hood." My mom said.

"And you two can come with us." The officer said to me and Chad. We nodded. Stu walked back in.

"They're gonna be out in a few minutes. I gave them her description and told them everything." Stu informed us. "So let's get moving."

We all went our separate ways.

"_The only places we haven't checked are the cemetery, the local restaurants, and stores. But we've informed the business owners about her so if they see any one like her they know who to call." _

I heard the voice over the radio in the car. It had been forty five minutes. It was freezing cold and I was mad that I just brought a sweater.

"Should we check the cemetery?" Bob asked Stu. I listened to their conversation. Gabriella might be at the cemetery… talking to her mom about everything that happened… but what if she wasn't? She said she wasn't ready to see her mom's grave yet?

"I hope she's there." Chad said. I nodded. We drove to the cemetery. I had called Sharpay in the car before right after we left. I told her the cops were now involved. She said no one had seen her at all.

"Okay guys, let's get going." Stu said. We got out and walked in.

It was really cold and dark. We had flashlights and I only had my sweater for warmth. I hope that wherever Gabriella is, she brought her jacket.

We walked around, searching for Gabriella. When we almost searched everywhere, my hopes fell. But then I realized we haven't seen Ms. Montez's grave yet.

Chad and I walked one way while the cops walked the other. Only the dim light of the flashlight provided light for us. And it was almost out of batteries. So we better find her soon, before the battery dies.

"C'mon Gabriella. You're here somewhere." I whispered hopefully. I curled my fingers up so they were inside my sleeves because they were freezing.

"Troy, she's gotta be here somewhere." Chad told me. I nodded. We continued walking down the rows of gravestones. Until the flashlight's beam of light landed on a body.

**Ha-ha! Should I leave it there or should I keep going! Oh, just because I'm on a roll even though I can hardly keep my eyes open, I'll keep going! **

"Gabriella!" I yelled once seeing her body lying on the ground. Chad and I instantly where down beside her.

"Oh jeez, she must be freezing." Chad said looking at. She had no jacket on.

"We gotta tell the cops we found her." I said examining Gabriella. She was laying there, her face so pale. I hoped it was just from the cold. She was motionless, and my heart was beating a mile per second. This was the second time I've seen her like this, and I hope it will be the last.

"YO! WE FOUND HER!" Chad stood up and yelled as loudly as she could. Gabriella twitched, but didn't open her eyes.

Moments later, the cops were here with us.

"Great, let's get her to the car." Stu said. I moved my hands beneath her and picked her up. Her body was cold and surprisingly it wasn't shaking. I carried her to the car just like I did before when she fell from the tree.

I placed her in the car and sat next to her. Even in the light, her skin was pale and she was so cold…

"Chad, call everyone and tell them we found her." I told him, but he was already a step ahead. He had his phone out and was calling Taylor first when I had told him.

"Hey Tay, we found her… at the cemetery by her mom's grave… I don't know…" Chad continued his conversation with her as I turned my attention to Gabriella.

"Please be okay." I said softly to her. She moved slightly.

"Troy?" She asked oh so quietly. She slowly opened her eyes and began to shake.

"It's so cold…" She said softly while shaking. I could feel her shaking against me. Careful not to move her around to much, I took my sweater off and wrapped it around her. But no matter what she wouldn't stop shivering.

"It's okay Gabriella," I told her. "Just think of something nice and warm."

Gabriella closed her eyes and thought. The shaking started to die down, but she still was shivering pretty badly.

"Gabriella!" Chad said seeing her awake. "You're okay!"

She nodded. "Just, really cold…"

One of the cops turned around and tossed a blanket back to us. "We brought it just in case." I put it over Gabriella and held her close to me.

"I'm so tired…" She said closing her eyes. And before we knew it, she was asleep. She fell asleep so quickly I looked at Chad in worry.

"Is that normal?" He asked me softly. I shrugged nervously.

She slept the whole way back to my house. I carried her out of the car into the house where I laid her down on the couch. Everyone was already there, waiting eagerly. When I laid her down in the light, the girls were scared by her pale face.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Taylor started asked a million questions.

"I don't know." I said. Where were those stupid officers? Shouldn't they be helping?

"I'm going to go heat up a heating pad for her to help warm up. I'll also make a cup of hot cocoa for when she wakes up." My mom bustled out into the kitchen. I watched Gabriella sleep soundly. The only movement was the silent and steady rise and fall of her chest with her breathing.

"Where are those dang officers?" My dad asked out of no where. I totally agreed with him.

"They left. They said their job was done." Kelsi said quietly, still shocked by Gabriella's appearance. My dad seemed mad at that.

Gabriella's head moved about a fraction of an inch to the left. I was holding her hands, warming them up. Her eyes slowly inched open.

"Where… where am I?" She asked tiredly, blinded by the sudden light.

"You're home." I told her kneeling beside the couch. She was still shaking a lot. I couldn't blame her. It was freezing out, and she spent five hours in the harsh cold.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," She said quietly, her eyes closing a little. "I didn't think I was gone for that long. I need to talk to… to my mom. I lost track of the time." She took a deep breath. "I was so tired and upset that I just feel asleep, I didn't realize it at all. Then I guess I didn't wake up."

"It's okay." I said soothingly to her. "You worried us a lot. You were gone for over five hours, and you scared us. We were afraid something bad happened. But the important thing is that we found you. We looked all over and couldn't find you. We thought that you left or something."

"I'm really sorry," She said, her eyes closing completely. She reopened them and looked at me. "I just wanted to talk to her so bad."

I sat her up and gave her a hug that I hoped warmed her up. My mom came out with the heating pad and a cup of hot cocoa. I took the cocoa and helped Gabriella drink some of it.

**Gabriella's POV: **

It's freezing in here! I'm so cold and I can't stop shaking. Mm… that cocoa Mrs. Bolton made is good… also really warm…

I hope they aren't mad at me. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just so tired, and I couldn't help it. I didn't have a watch or anything to tell the time. I shouldn't have left Troy's house, but I really needed to talk to my mom.

**Troy's POV: **

The drink seemed to help her a little. The shaking is slowing down and her face isn't so pale anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Never in a million years." I told her, brushing the normal strands of hair from her eyes.

"It was kind of creepy." Chad said. "Sharpay called according to Troy, and the worst part was she was actually nice!" Gabriella looked at him.

"She called? Why?" Gabriella asked him curiously.

"She saw Troy and Zeke looking for you in the park." Taylor informed her. She nodded.

"Chad, you should call her and tell her we found her. She said we have to once we find Gabriella." I told him. He nodded and started to call Sharpay.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused," Gabriella apologized again softly. "If there's any thing I can do to make it up to y'all…"

"No, you're safe and that's what matters." My mom told her caringly. Chad hung up the phone.

"She says she's coming over to apologize to Gabriella." He told us all. We all looked at Gabriella's blank face. It showed no emotion, just a blank stare.

We sat there for a few moments, just in silence…

Then the door bell rang.

**Okay. 14 pages, I hope I get at least 14 reviews for this. I can't write short chapters, so you never have to worry about me writing really short chappies, because it's impossible for me. Except for the one short chapter with the dare…**

**Please Review! **

**Thanx! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello. Nothing to say up here... isn't that weird?  
**

**No One's POV: **

Zeke walked over to door and opened it. Sharpay Evans walked in and stood in the middle of the living room. She was wearing sweat pants, a tank top with a pink sweater.

**Gabriella's POV: **

I'm surprised she didn't drag Ryan along with her. Oh wait, there he is in the corner. I can't believe she wants to apologize. That's not like her. Maybe she changed. I don't think so though…

"Can Gabriella and I have some privacy?" She asked everyone in a softer and not so snobby tone of voice. Everyone nodded and went into the kitchen. They left me lying on the couch alone with the ice queen! I can't believe them! Oh, well…

"Um, hey Sharpay…" I said tentatively. I cautiously watched her sit down on the chair nearest to the couch. She smiled.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you apologizing? Isn't it against your 'Ice Queen' rules?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could.

"I'm not apologizing!" She laughed. I stared at her in confusion.

"But Chad said you were coming to apologize, and Troy said you acted a lot nicer… what's going on?" I asked, a little afraid. If she wasn't here to apologize, then what was she here for?

"I didn't mean it duh." She said rolling her eyes. "I acted nice for Troy to impress him. I acted nice to Chad so that they'd let me in here."

"If you're not here to apologize, then what are you here for?" I asked quietly, watching her lean back in the chair and cross her legs.

"To talk to you." She said simply.

"About what?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, just little things I need to clear up with you." She said. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair.

"First, I need to get this through to you." She started. "You. Don't. Deserve. Troy." I stared at her.

"Why?" I asked, sounding braver then I felt.

"Because you didn't tell him you were going to miss the musical. Can I ask you something Gabriella Montez? Why did you miss the musical?" She stared at me with this serious expression on her face.

"Um… I don't really want to tell you." I stuttered. She kept staring at me.

"Does he know why?" She asked in a hollow tone. I nodded.

"That's a shocker," She said eyeing me. Ryan was still standing in the corner, with his hands in his pocket.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked her.

"Why would I do that?" She smiled at me meanly. "You're fun to make fun of. And that's my job. I'm supposed to be mean to people. You're just more fun then the others."

"Just go Sharpay." I told her sitting back up on the couch and stared at her angrily. She shook her head.

"Not until I get what I want." She said still grinning.

"And what may I ask is that?" I said crossing my arms.

"Troy."

A few tears started to slide down my face. She really wanted him this bad that she would hurt other people emotionally. I can't stand her always being mean. What do I do?

"I want Troy Bolton so bad." Sharpay stood up. "You are nothing compared to me. I don't see why he likes you so much! I mean, come on! Aren't I so much better?"

She looked at me. I held in the rest of my tears.

"I can't believe that you think Troy really likes you! Maybe he's just trying to make me jealous! I bet he is! He could never like you! Everyone else he dated was so much more worthy of him. You are not." She continued with her yelling. I sat there, just watching.

"Every day I see you and Troy walking down the halls, holding hands and stealing kisses now and then! But have you ever though, does he really like me?! Because I can assure he doesn't!"

**Troy's POV: **

Out here in the kitchen, we started to hear yelling. I looked at everyone else before walking to the living room.

Sharpay was standing there, Gabriella was sitting on the couch, crying. It didn't take long to put two and two together. I'm not that dumb… I hope.

"Sharpay, get outta here!" I yelled at her while going over to Gabriella and pulling her into a hug. Sharpay stood there with her mouth agape and I turned to Chad who immediately read my facial expression.

"Um… Sharpay… yeah… YOU GOTTA GO!" Chad yelled pushing her out the door. "And don't come back!" Ryan walked out behind Sharpay.

I turned back to Gabriella. At least she's no longer cold. But she is crying. I hate Sharpay so badly.

"I-I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella said through her tears. "I don't mean to cause such a big fuss. Maybe I should just go back to my house." She stood up but I sat her back down.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose you again." I told her sincerely while wiping her tears away. "And you're not causing a fuss, Sharpay did. We were idiots to let her in. I should've asked you first if it was okay."

"I'm really sorry," Gabriella said again, stopping the tears. She looked up at me and I wrapped her in a hug. She hugged me back. I gave her a light kiss seeing that my parents were still standing there.

"Aw…" Taylor and Kelsi sighed.

"'Aw…'" Chad mimicked like the girls. Taylor hit him… again.

"Why don't you treat me like that?" Taylor asked him, placing a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side. Chad didn't say anything.

"Feel any better?" I asked Gabriella softly pulling away from the hug and falling into her chocolate eyes. She nodded, looking up at me. I smiled.

"Troy, why don't you get a pair of Liz's old sweat pant and a t-shirt that Gabriella can wear?" Mrs. Bolton told Troy.

"Be right back," Troy said standing up. I nodded. He ran upstairs and we could hear him fumbling around from the living room. I looked at Mrs. Bolton.

"Um… can I ask who Liz is?" I asked curiously.

"She's Troy's older sister who's in college. She kept a lot of her stuff her, so we just put it all in the guest bed room… where you'll be staying." Mrs. Bolton explained.

Taylor and Kelsi walked over and sat on each side of me. They both hugged me and I hugged them back. We sat in silence until Troy came back down stairs, with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt draped over his arms.

"Here ya go, Gabby." He said calling me Gabby again. I smiled and thanked him. I took them and stood up. At first my legs were a little shaky, but they quickly steadied them selves. I walked to the bathroom, already knowing where it was.

Minutes later I walked out in an oversized t-shirt that was from a basketball camp, and a pair of black sweatpants.

I sat on the couch next to Troy and leaned against him. I wasn't tired, seeing that I had been sleeping for a while in the cemetery… which I swear I didn't mean to!

"So…" Taylor said, obviously bored.

"Why don't you all watch a movie and we'll let you be." Mr. Bolton suggested pulling his wife out of the living room. We all looked each other, expectantly.

"Which movie should we watch?" I asked softly, all these days of talking has finally caught up with me and it felt like I had a bad case of strep.

"Whatever you all want." Troy answered. Chad jumped up and started rummaging through Troy's DVD collection. He was surprised there were so many chick flicks.

"What the heck are these all from?!" Chad yelled shocked at the discovery. He held a few up like Uptown Girls, Cinderella Story, The Notebook, and the Ever After.

"Hello? Liz?" Troy reminded him wrapping his arm against me. I leaned against his body and relaxed. I finally could just relax… no worries.

"Hakuna Matata," I whispered remembering one of my mom's and mine favorite movies a while ago. The gang looked at me.

"What?" Kelsi asked curiously. I turned a little red.

"Hakuna Matata." I repeated quietly. "It means no worries. I was just thinking how good it felt to not have to worry about anything. When I'm with y'all I feel happy and all. I know it's kinda stupid… but the Lion King used to my mom's and mine favorite movie." I explained softly.

"Oh." Troy said sympathetically. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his body warmth.

"Okay… so let's see… movies…" Chad searched through the movies which there were a lot of DVDs on the rack.

"How about the Lord of the Rings?" Chad suggested.

"Which one? I hate the third one… it creeps me out. And the first one, Orlando Bloom only is in half. And I can't say I like the second one that much." Taylor is so picky when it comes to movies.

"Fine fine!" Chad sighed shoving it back onto the rack. "Um… there's The Ring?"

"Freaky!" Kelsi yelped. Chad gave another sigh and continued looking.

"What is with you and rings?" Jason asked him. Chad shrugged with looking up at him. He pulled out a movie.

"Perfect!" He yelled.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly, hoping it wasn't anything too scary.

"It's a surprise!" Chad told me. He showed it to Taylor who gave a happy sigh and pecked him on the check.

"I was wrong about you Chad; you do care about other people then you." Taylor said. "Everyone, I think he deserves a round of applause!"

We all clapped slowly and not knowing why. Chad stood up and puffed out his chest while grinning.

"Wait- I hear something!" He said still smiling. "I think they're calling something… oh wait! They're calling for… ME!"

We all stopped clapping and stared at him. **(A/n: that's from Happy Feet kinda. Yah.) **

"I take that back, just put it in." Taylor rolled her eyes at him. He put the movie in and we waited eagerly to see what it was.

When the opening credits came on I gasped in surprise, a small smile playing with my lips. So Chad really did have a heart that was big enough for more then one. I was shocked and speechless.

There on the screen was the Lion King.

"Chad, you aren't really a self centered loser are you?!" Troy asked shocked. Chad frowned at him and stuck out his tongue.

**Troy's POV: **

That was really… unexpected from Chad. Was this guy sitting in front of the TV the real Chad Danforth I had known since preschool? If so, I am shocked!

We watched the movie for the next hour or so. When it was over and I looked down, I saw Gabriella sleeping in my arms. Zeke turned off the TV as the end credits rolled and they all looked over at us. I mouthed that she was asleep and they all nodded.

'I'm going to go take her upstairs.' I mouthed to them and I slowly picked her up and stood up, careful not to knock around her arm and make it hurt. I walked slowly up the stairs, doing my best not to wake her up.

I turned into Liz's old room and I laid Gabriella down gently on the bed. I pulled the cover up around her and brushed the strands of hair that always fell in front of her eyes away. I smiled down at her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Gabriella." I whispered softly to her. I stood my self up and with one last glance at the sleeping girl, walked out of the room, shutting the lights off on the way.

I am so proud of Gabriella for staying strong through everything that had happened lately. From losing her mom, to being confronted by Sharpay just tonight. Yes, she had a few break downs, but she always got right back up.

When I got back downstairs I saw everyone talking quietly. I joined the circle that they had formed and listened to the topic of the conversation.

"Oh hey Troy," Taylor said.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

**No POV: **

"Nothing, we're just talking about this afternoon at the park." Kelsi wiggled her eyebrows at Troy and Chad who both grew red because they knew what she meant. They were talking about their humiliating dares.

"The best part is…" Taylor whipped out her phone. "I taped it!" **(I don't really know if you can tap stuff on phones… if you can't say she can.) **

"What?!" Troy and Chad both roared. They must have said it way to loud because moments later Gabriella appeared at the top of the stair way.

"Jeez, loud enough?" She asked the two tiredly while rubbing her eyes and walking down stairs.

"I'm sorry Gabby." Troy said standing up and hugging her. They both sat down with Gabriella on his lap and leaning against him. Troy leaned his back against the couch.

"So what was the yelling about?" She asked with her eyes half closed.

"Ya know the dares we had to do?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, tired. "Taylor taped it." Gabriella let out a soft laugh.

"Ha-ha Troy, you and Chad are both caught on tape!" Gabriella said with a smile. "Taylor, we should post it on youtube. 'The real Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.' Or we could save it until they're some big famous basketball players and it could be worth millions. We could sell it to a news company and they could air it during a game."

"That's a perfect idea!" Taylor clapped her hands while laughing. Chad and Troy both looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

"You can't do that!" Chad lunged at Taylor and tried grabbing the phone from her hands. She landed on her back and started trying to kick Chad off of her.

"It's mine!" Taylor cried. The gang watched the two wrestle until a cell phone ring rang out through the air.

Taylor sat up and looked at her phone. "It isn't mine."

Gabriella looked up to the small table where her phone was lying and saw it vibrate with the ring. She got up and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked a little tiredly. The gang watched her curious of who it was. At first, Gabriella showed no signs of knowing who it was. But then her mouth dropped slightly open as she listened to the caller.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the phone and broke down into tears. Troy immediately rushed over to her and pulled her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. Troy sunk to the floor with her in his arms.

After a few minutes, Gabriella's tears had subsided and she was able to talk.

"What happened?" Troy asked her gently, still cradling her in his arms. Gabriella started to cry again, but not as hard as before. "Who was it?"

"It… it was her." She whispered barely audible. "She… she knows w-where I am and said she was going to g-get me Troy. She says she going to take me some where no one will ever find me." A new batch of tears poured from her eyes as she clung to Troy who just hugged her back. He glanced at everyone else who all were looking at each other worriedly.

"Chad, go get my parents." Troy told Chad. Chad stood up and walked into the kitchen where Troy's parents were watching TV on the mini TV and didn't hear any of it.

"Shh… it's okay Gabby." Troy whispered soothing words into her ear. The crying ceased a little, but not completely. Just then Troy's parents walked in followed by Chad.

"Oh, what happened?" Mrs. Bolton said crouching besides Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella released her grip on Troy and tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop falling.

"Troy, what happened?" Mrs. Bolton asked Troy trying to help calm Gabriella down. Troy just shook his head and continued to comfort his sobbing girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later." He said pulling her into another hug.

After about five minutes Gabriella's tears stopped and her face was red and blotchy. She wiped her eyes with her hand and rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her softly. She started to nod, but then shrugged with a large frown on her distressed face.

"How're you feeling physical wise?" Mr. Bolton asked her caringly.

"It hurts to talk and my arm is throbbing." She admitted quietly. Troy had released his hug but still let an arm wrap around her protectively.

"You all just wanna stay?" Mr. Bolton directed at the gang. "The girls can stay in the guest room with Gabriella and the boys can stay in Troy's room with him. I can call your folks and let them know." The gang nodded eagerly. Mr. Bolton walked into the kitchen to call the gang's parents after once last concerned glance in Gabriella and Troy's direction.

"Do you want to go upstairs and try to sleep?" Troy asked her softly. Gabriella didn't say anything; she just gave a light shrug and stared at the ground.

Troy slid his hands under her and lifted her up and brought her up close to him. She could feel the warmth of his strong body.

"I'm going to take you upstairs for now." He told her gently carrying her up for the second time that night. He used his foot to kick the door open to the guest bedroom and brought her over to the guest bed.

He laid her down and again pulled the covers over her. He sat next to her and stroked her curls back, and watched her eyes slowly close as she fell asleep to his soothing touch.

"Goodnight Gabby baby," Troy said lovingly. He bent down and gave her a slow kiss on the lips and pulled away, his eyes darting up to her closed eyes. He could hear her soft, steady breathing and he brought his hand up to her face. He brushed the remaining tears off of her smooth skin and smiled at her.

His heart fluttered at the sight of her lying there. She was so beautiful to him… like a pearl, a treasure from the sea. Though she was just the best treasure he had ever discovered. And he wasn't going to lose her.

With one last kiss on her forehead he stood up and walked downstairs where he told what had happened to his mom who listened with an open heart.

"What are we gonna do mom?" Troy asked putting his head in his hands and sighed. His mom walked over and patted him on the back before pulling him into a hug.

"We'll think of something." She told him. "Why don't you join your friends before they think you're ditching them?"

Troy smiled gratefully at her and stood up. He walked out into the living room where the gang was sitting in silence.

"So…" Chad said bored.

"Oh, 'so' your self." Taylor snapped back obviously feeling tired and stressed with the thought that at any moment her best friend could be just gone like that.

"Jeez, Taylor… have enough bowls of attitude for breakfast?" Chad told her.

"A girl can only have so much." Taylor replied simply while examining her nails trying to resist the urge to slap him again. Finally she just gave in a whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! I swear I will have permanent brain damage there from all the times you hit me!" Chad complained.

"That is not possible, seeing that you don't have a brain to damage." Taylor said sighing. She leaned her head back on the couch and sighed again.

"How's Gabriella, Troy?" Kelsi asked quietly watching Troy take a seat on the couch and slouching while staring off into space.

"Asleep," He said softly while thinking. "She fell asleep the moment she laid down. Just like an angel." He said the last part softly to him self so no one else could hear.

"I feel so sorry for her," Taylor confessed. They all did. "I mean, first we ignored her and ditched her when she needed her friends the most, and then her aunt is trying to…" She struggled to find the right words. "I guess you could almost call it kidnapping."

"Plus her mom isn't here to help her through it all." Chad pointed out.

"Chad, if her mom was here, then her aunt wouldn't be trying to kidnap her." Taylor said rolling her eyes at him stupidness.

"Well ex-use me." Chad murmured.

The discussion went on for another twenty minutes or so until they grew tired and decided to go upstairs to bed. On his way to his room, Troy cracked the door to the guest room where Gabriella was just to check up on her.

He frowned at her troubled face and strode over to the bed. He stroked her hair and bent on his knees so he was closer to her. He whispered a few words into her ear, and then with a kiss, walked out of the room so the girls could go in and go to bed.

**Not a very good ending, but I didn't know what to write for the end. I hope that satisfies you. The end of this chapter was hard for me to write. 13 pages, I should get at least 13 reviews then please! Thanx! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello. Thank you for all of the reviews! 104 reviews in all, wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's like... the most I've ever gotten! Wow! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure what kind of drama in this chapter. Not very much. But the next few chapters after this will have MEGA drama I'm thinking... yeah. So keep reading and reviewing to get to that drama. Thanks!!!!!  
**

**Gabriella's POV: **

It was morning when I woke up. I sat up and rubbed my still tired eyes. There were blankets all over the floor and at first I thought some one had ransacked the room, but then I remembered that the other girls had stayed last night too.

I got out of the bed and walked down stairs were the girls and boys minus Troy were sitting around the table. They all smiled at me when I made my presence known.

"Where's Troy?" I asked sitting on a chair and leaning my head against my hand.

"He's still asleep." Chad said playing with his spoon and trying to make it hang on his nose. Zeke was doing the honors of making pancakes. Everyone else was sitting around and just talking.

"You should go and wake him up." Taylor told me. I nodded. This could be fun… I stood up and trudged back upstairs again. I walked to his closed door and knocked. After hearing no answer, I cracked open the door and peeked in. Troy was asleep on his bed, sprawled everywhere. I grinned to my self.

I walked over to him and stood over him. What to do? This was Taylor's area of expertise. I'm not good at causing pain and torment to others.

I thought about what would wake me up. I couldn't scream, I had no water, I had no fog horn, I had nothing but myself. I looked down at Troy's sleeping face. His hair was messy and the covers were all tangled. He'll have fun making his bed later… wait, he never makes his bed.

I bent down so I was at his level. I took my finger and lifted his eyelid while trying not to laugh. My dad used to do this to me when I was little.

I took my finger away after being unsuccessful with waking him. So I went to plan B. I smiled a little before…

**Troy's POV: **

I woke up to find Gabriella's lips against mine. I opened my eyes in surprise. She pulled away.

"Did that wake you up?" She asked me standing back up. I grinned.

"Screw those stupid alarm clocks, I like this much better." I said stretching. I got out of the comfort of my bed and looked at the clock. It read ten thirty am. Wow, I slept late.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs." Gabriella said quietly. I guess her throat still hurts a little. I nodded and we walked down stairs, hand in hand.

"What took you two so long?" Taylor asked while wiggling her eyebrows at us. Gabriella gave her 'the Look' which immediately shut her up.

"I have no idea what you possibly could be in reference to." I told her sitting in the chair. Seeing there were no chairs left, I pulled Gabriella onto my lap where I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's only ten thirty and you two are already getting lovey dovey." Chad shook his head while grinning. I looked at Zeke who immediately got my message and smacked him on the head.

**No One's POV: **

"When will you all notice that I am not a punching bag?!" He yelled in frustration. Taylor shrugged her shoulders while cutting the pancakes Zeke had lain in front of her.

"Could be tomorrow, could be next week, could be never." She said buttering the golden brown pancakes. Chad opened his mouth, and then shut it realizing it was useless fighting a losing battle.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jason asked directing this at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"What do you want to do on this lovely day?" He asked her while slowly swaying her to the sides. She shrugged. When Troy looked at her, he realized she had lost the familiar sparkle that used to glimmer in her deep brown eyes. Now they were just plain and normal. Troy intended to get that sparkle back.

"I think we should…" Troy trailed off; thinking about what was fun that could make Gabriella happy again.

"Go to the beach!" Taylor cried. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"It's too cold!" Chad yelled. "I'm even smart enough to know that."

"Fine." Taylor sighed and continued eating her pancakes. Zeke set two plates in front Gabriella and Troy.

"I'm gonna have to go to my house to get some clothes." Gabriella said softly, picking at the pancakes, not hungry. "But I don't want to go back there…"

"Yeah, that's probably top priority." Troy said reaching around Gabriella to eat his own pancakes. Gabriella turned to him.

"You better not get any syrup in my hair," She warned him smiling a little. Troy looked harder in her eyes and almost saw the usual spark. But it was just a reflection.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him suspiciously, noticing his staring. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

**Later… (Gabriella's POV) **

We're standing in front of my house now. My aunt's car is not in the driveway, but the light's are on and we can see movement from the sidewalk. If it's my aunt, there is no force on earth that will make me go in there. Not after everything that happened. There is no possible way…

"C'mon Gabby," Troy said taking my hand and gently started to pull me closer to my house. I stood still and hesitated.

"But, Troy, I don't want to go in. If it's my aunt, I don't want to go. Troy, don't make me. Please," I begged him softly. He lowered his arm, but still held my hand. He came closer to me.

"Gabriella, we don't have to go. You can borrow Taylor's clothes for now. But soon you're going to have to go in to get your things. But we don't have to do it now." He told me reassuring. He knew I really didn't want to go in.

Suddenly the front door burst open and we all turned to look.

"Troy, let's go… now." I decided for everyone seeing my aunt emerge from the house. She didn't come towards us, but she noticed us. And she didn't look to happy.

"Troy…" I said pulling his hand. He looked at me and nodded. We all started to walk back to the car when a loud yell stopped us in our tracks.

"STOP RIGHT THERE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" My name. I gripped Troy's hand and turned slowly and saw my aunt at the end of the sidewalk from the house to other walkway. She looked mad.

"You are rightfully mine Gabriella Montez, whether you like it or not. I am your legal guardian, and I do not give you permission to stay at his house. I can charge his family with kidnapping if I want!" My aunt told me loudly.

"Gabriella don't listen," Taylor said. "Let's just go." We kept walking when another yell caused us to stop.

"I WILL GET YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ! YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" My aunt screamed at me. I turned my head to glance back, but she was still in her spot on the walk.

"Oh please! Everyone knows that that line is for third graders! I don't even use it!" Chad yelled back. "I mean, come on! Yeah, I'm a little slow. But I ain't dumb! But you lady, I'm not so sure…"

"Chad stop it," I told him quickly trying to shut him up before my aunt got really mad. When I saw my aunt's red face, I already knew it was too late.

"You guys, it's time to go." Taylor said noticing my aunt's expression too. We stood there for a few seconds before starting to jog. Lucky for us my aunt decided to follow us.

"Troy, she's following us." I told him urgently. Troy looked and saw my aunt only about three yards behind us. She was running quickly and we weren't. So she was catching up. She wasn't exactly skinny, so she couldn't go to fast. But she wasn't fat either, just plump. So I guess she has advantages and disadvantages.

"C'mon," Troy started to run faster and soon she was a good block behind us.

Troy cut through his neighbor's yard to throw her off and so she wouldn't know where his house was. But I remember when she spied on us and saw us in his yard; she knew where his house was.

When we got to his house, I never felt so relieved to be there. We ran inside and plopped down on the couch.

"She's mad." I said quietly and worriedly. "I don't know what she's going to do, but it isn't good. I just feel it, she's really mad."

"It's okay," Troy said. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and leaned on his chest as I usually did. He stroked my hair and I sighed heavily.

There was a loud knock on the door. Chad walked over and peered out the window to see who it was. He turned to us and looked at us.

"It's Sharpay and Ryan." He informed us. I looked at Troy. He looked at me. We stared at each other, just questioning.

"What the heck do they want?" I asked a little angrily. I hated her and was afraid a little of her from what she did, but I must admit, slapping her felt good.

"Um... shall we find out?" Chad asked us. I shrugged, yes or no?

"Just let them in, I can always kick them out." Troy grinned. I was still lying against him, with his hand caressing my hair. It felt good, his touch was magic.

"LET ME IN CHAD DANFORTH! I SAW YOU!" We heard Sharpay scream out loudly. It caught me by surprise and I jumped about a mile high. There was another loud pounding on the door.

"WHAT?!" Chad whipped the door open and Sharpay nearly fell over from the suddenness.

"It's about time Danforth!" She shot at him, straightening her mini skirt and fixed the bottom of her pink spaghetti strap shirt. When she saw Troy her hand immediately flew up to her hair. I could feel Troy roll his eyes almost.

"Okay. You're in." Troy told her. "What to you want?"

"I want to talk." Sharpay said helping herself to a seat on a chair. She stared intently at me and Troy. In her eyes I could see hatred, jealousy, and… wait- is that sympathy? I blinked and looked again. Yup, sympathy was there alright… but why?

"Okay, talk." Chad said to her. She shot him a look. He scrambled away from her and sat him self down next to Taylor.

"Fine. I have a few questions." Sharpay stated. We beckoned for her to continue. "I have worked on my… temper, but it still is rough around the edges. So don't push me or I'll burst." She warned. At least we get a warning.

"Okay, shoot." Taylor told her.

"First… why did you miss the musical Gabriella Montez?" She asked me, leaning forward in her chair and staring at me.

"Well…" I stalled, having no intent on telling her why. She raised her eyebrows and I remembered her warning. I bit my lip.

"Tell me." She said slowly.

"She doesn't have too," Troy came to my rescue. I thanked him in my mind and waited for Sharpay's reaction.

"I was just wondering. There are so many rumors flying around school like: one: you forgot. Two: you had strep and couldn't sing. Three: something tragic happened and you just had to miss it with out telling anyone. Or Four: You were cheating on Troy." When I heard that last one my insides exploded.

"That's a lie!" I tried to yell but my throat wasn't ready yet I guess. It came out as a scratchy tone as if I was a terrible singer and couldn't sing the notes properly.

"Or is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I could feel my face grow red as I sat up.

"That is a lie and you know it Sharpay Evans!" I spat at her angrily.

"The question I have is, are the others?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair. I felt Troy wrap his arm around me as he sat up. Hm… to tell or not to tell?

"Um…" I suddenly found interest in a picture on the wall.

"If you don't want to talk, I'll leave." Sharpay got up and started to head to the door. I didn't stop her. I couldn't wait till she was out the door. But then she turned.

"I'll be waiting for an answer Montez," She said before pulling Ryan by the arm out of the room. When I heard the door slam, I sighed in relief.

"There is no force on earth that will make me tell her." I muttered. "You could hire the Marines, the Navy, the Army, anything! But my lips remain sealed."

The gang just laughed.

**Okay! Kind of weird ending, but yeah, this chapter is one of my worst and I didn't know where to end it so please forgive me. Keep an eye out for the next chappy. It should be out soon! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Sorry I didn't update sooner, Christmas stuff and all... I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got everything you wanted! Sorry for the late update, but here it is. Oh, and Merry Late Christmas even though it's a good few days late. Read and Review!  
**

**Troy's POV: **

We watched another movie tonight. This time Taylor picked it out. She picked out a movie with Lindsey Lohan in it and something. All the girls liked it; I'm not sure about us guys. It was like, Teenage Drama Queen or something stupid like that.

Gabriella fell asleep in my arms again. She just drifted off during the middle of the movie. I'm going to bring her up any moment now.

"Troy, the movie's over." Taylor whispered to me. I looked up from my gaze. I had been looking down at Gabriella. I nodded to Taylor and turned my head back down to Gabriella.

I slowly slid my arms under her and lifted her light body as I stood up. She shifted but remained asleep. I started to bring her upstairs like I always did, but she woke up just as I placed my foot on the first stair.

"Is the movie over?" She asked tiredly, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. I nodded, smiling down at her. She looked around and noticed she was in my arms.

"Do you want to go upstairs, or would you like to stay down here for a while more?" I asked her. She thought a moment.

"I'll um…" She thought some more. "I'll stay down here for a while more. I think I've been neglecting the gang a little. Especially with all the sleeping I'm doing." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okie-dokie, suit yourself." I carried her back to the couch and settled down back on the comfy cushions. She found a comfortable spot and snuggled up close to me.

"Poor little Gabby here feels like she's been neglecting you guys." I told the gang whilst grinning. Gabriella softly elbowed me in the stomach. I feigned hurt.

"Well, excuse me for caring about my favorite people in the whole wide world." Gabriella said, grinning.

"Aw, that's okay. You haven't been neglecting us." Kelsi told her. I nodded.

"That's good, because if I was, I'd beat my self up." Gabriella said seriously. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"Yeah, it is good." I told her. She looked at me weirdly and I shrugged.

"I'm bored." She said. We all nodded.

"What should we do?" I asked, looking at the clock. My parents went out and wouldn't be back until eleven. It was only nine thirty.

"Oh my gosh! I just major mucho brain storm!" Taylor cried, a look of excitement spread across her face. She bit her lip while grinning to contain her excitement.

"What?" Chad asked, curiously.

"We should play hide and go seek! It's my favorite game! I play it all the time!" She clapped.

"But only little kids play that!" Chad protested. "I am not a little kid!"

"So you say…" I heard Gabriella mutter under her breath. "I don't care if it's for little kids; I think it's a great idea."

"Fine, we're playing." I decided for us all. "Taylor, since it's your idea, you get to be It."

"Okay," She covered her eyes and started to count. "One… two… three…"

"Gabby, let's go!" I pulled Gabriella up and we started to rush upstairs. We were hurriedly trying to find a hiding spot, when Gabriella walked over to my bed. She pulled all my pillows under the sheets so there was a large lump as if some one was hiding under the sheets. We could hear Taylor almost to ninety.

"C'mon, Gabby." I said impatiently. She quickly finished and ran to me. We ran to the attic door and looked at each other. She nodded and together we opened the door.

"Wow, it's dusty in here!" Gabriella said in between coughs.

"I know," I put a hand over my mouth as I brushed some floating dust away.

"Ready or not here I come!"

"Crap! Hide!" I said as we could hear feet pounding up the stairs. Gabriella looked around quickly and saw a very large trunk. It was at least twice the size of her. She rushed over to it and opened the lid. There were only a few things inside so she jumped inside and slowly shut the lid.

"Great, you're small so you can fit in that." I muttered sarcastically as I ran behind a large painting. I crouched behind it and held my breath.

"HAHA! I GOT YOU- WHAT?!" We heard Taylor shriek from our positions. I heard Gabriella let out a small giggle and I realized Taylor must have looked under the sheets on my bed. I smiled, Gabriella was smart. Thank God.

"Chad! You can't lock the bathroom door and hide! That's cheating!" We heard Taylor yell again, followed by the sound of some one pounding.

"I think some one's in here," I heard Taylor say just outside the door. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she wouldn't come in. But the door creaked open.

"Oh my gosh, it's so dusty in here!" Taylor coughed, then she walked out and shut the door with Chad sulking behind her, obviously his sore loser side was showing.

"YES!" I said out loud, quickly clamping my hand over my mouth. I heard Gabriella sigh as the door immediately opened and Taylor marched in triumphantly. She walked right over to where I was standing.

"Troy, if you're going to yell yes, you might want to do it when I'm not standing outside the door," Taylor told me, pulling me out of the spot. I mentally smacked my self, knowing I hadn't heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"So, where's Gabriella?" Taylor pushed me into telling. I shook my head.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I told her walking out of the attic, breathing in the fresh, undusty air. I kind of felt bad for Gabriella stuck in the trunk though, it most be roasting in there.

"Tell me Troy Bolton or I'll pound your head in!" Taylor threatened, showing her mad face.

"OKAY! She's in the attic!" I said backing away from Taylor and her fists. Taylor smiled and walked into the attic.

"Gabriella! Sharpay's here and trying to make out with Troy!" Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HEY!" I yelled. "She is not! Gabriella don't listen to her!"

"Hey Troy, wow, you look hot!" Taylor tried to sound just like Sharpay. Wow, she did… don't fall for it Gabriella… don't let her find you.

"She isn't really here Gabby! Don't listen to a word she says!" I yelled again. Taylor shot a look in my direction.

"Okay, so you caught me… she isn't really here." Taylor sighed. She went farther into the attic and surveyed the room. She eyed the trunk.

"Ah ha! Gabriella I got you!" Taylor walked over to the trunk and pried it open. We looked inside and gasped. She wasn't there.

"Troy! You said she was in here!" Taylor yelled at me.

"I did not." I said, where was she? I heard a giggle from where I was hiding before and tapped Taylor. She followed my gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I found you Gabriella Montez!" Taylor walked over and looked behind the painting.

"Oh, fine." Gabriella muttered, striding out from behind the painting. She giggled, and caught a mouthful of dust. She coughed and then giggled again. She subconsciously adjusted the cloth sling around her arm. That reminded me of something.

"Hey Gabby… guess what time it is?" I told her, wiggling my eyebrows. She looked at her wrist, but remembered she didn't have a watch on.

"I don't know, why?" She asked, inhaling another mouthful of dust and was sent into another coughing fit. I guided her out of the attic, wondering if she was allergic to dust or something.

"It's time for your pain medicine," I said watching her face fall and I heard her groan. **(A/n: I don't think I mentioned this but Gabriella has pain medicine she has to take like… twice a day or something.) **

"But I don't wanna take the stupid medicine!" She whined like a little kid. I shrugged and smiled at her sympathetically.

"I know, but you have too." I told her. I took her hand and together we walked down stairs with Taylor and Chad following us.

"JASON! KELSI! ZEKE!" Taylor screamed causing us to cover our ears and wince from her loudness. "We're done playing and are going to watch Gabriella take her icky slimy sticky grimy medicine!"

"Icky slimy sticky grimy?" Gabriella asked her, amused. Taylor nodded. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She walked out to the kitchen and we followed her.

"Where'd you put the stupid medicine Troy?" She asked me searching the kitchen. I shrugged and helped her look. We finally found it behind the toaster under the napkin bag.

"How'd it get all the way back there?" I asked Gabriella, raising my eyebrows and looking at her suspiciously. She smiled innocently and shrugged. She took it from my hands and then tried opening it with her one hand.

"Stupid!" She muttered, thrusting the bottle at me and looking at me expectantly. I tried opening it, but I guess being good at basketball doesn't always help with opening medicine bottles.

"Um… yeah, it won't budge," I said, smiling sheepishly. Gabriella muttered yes and grinned.

"I guess I don't have to take it do I?" She said triumphantly. I shook my head and handed it to Taylor.

"Open it." I ordered her. Taylor nodded and quickly tried twisting the cap open. Being unsuccessful she tossed it to Kelsi who just walked into the kitchen with Zeke and Jason behind her. She caught it and looked at her questioningly.

"Just open it, we can't." Taylor informed her.

"Oh." Kelsi put her hands on the cap and twisted it as hard as she could. After a few seconds she released her tight grip and shrugged, looking at us. "It's too tight."

"Let me try!" Zeke grabbed it and examined the instructions on the cap. He pressed down on the cover and then twisted it. He let out a grunt of pain as he tried to open the stubborn bottle. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll get it, just you watch." Jason said taking the bottle and shaking it. Then he did just what every one else did. He tried and tried, but the cover wouldn't move an inch.

"It's useless," He shrugged handing it back to me. I glared at the stupid bottle madly and then shook it violently.

"Let me try!" Chad cried trying to grab the bottle from my hands. We laughed and Chad crossed his arms.

"I know I can open it!" He declared. I shrugged and handed it to him. He looked at it and then started to try to slowly edge the cap off.

"It's hopeless." Taylor sighed. We looked over at Gabriella whose face was glowing with happiness.

"Yes! I don't have to take the stupid medicine!" She said happily while doing her little happy dance. "No medicine for me! No medicine for me! I don't have to take the stupid things!"

"Ha-ha, so you get out of it tonight, but when my parents get home they'll open it and then you'll have to take them." I said to her tossing the bottle onto the counter. Her face screwed up into a grossed out face.

"C'mon, it's a little after ten." Zeke said. "Let's go watch some TV."

Gabriella yawned and smiled tiredly. "I think I'm going to go up to bed. I'm super tired."

"Where do you get all this sleepiness?" I teased her grinning. She just poked her tongue out at me.

"Are y'all staying again tonight? Or what?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"Um… I have absolutely no idea!" Taylor said. She looked at everyone else. "Tomorrow's a school day and I don't think I'm supposed to sleep over on school nights."

"Oh," Gabriella said a little disappointed.

"Hey, I'll stop by tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together." Taylor told her, trying to cheer her up. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Oh, and do you want me to bring some clothes cuz I don't think you can wear what you wore today."

Gabriella looked down, and smiled. She was still wearing her borrowed clothes. She nodded.

"Thanks," She said hugging her friend.

"Okay, now you should go upstairs and sleep." I told her caringly. She sighed and nodded.

"Well, see y'all tomorrow." She said, giving them all a small smile. I gave her a soft kiss which she gladly returned, and then she trudged towards the stairs. She turned at the bottom and gave us all a small wave accompanied with a smile.

"Bye!" She said. The gang nodded.

Then she disappeared up the stairs.

**This was a shorter chapter, but not to short. So yeah. Only seven pages, but oh well. I needed to find a spot to leave it off, and that just seemed like an ideal spot. The next chappy will contain: **

**-The gang at school**

**-The school's reaction to everything**

**-Sharpay! (Ooooh! (Freaky music plays)) **

**So stay tuned and then just maybe drop a review! I'd like that and maybe it will make me update faster… ya never know until ya try! **

**BYE! **


	15. Chapter 14

**HELLO Y'ALL! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the long wait... but you might have to get used to it, because I am being loaded with homework, and I'm working on a new story so my updates will take longer... sorry. I'm not saying what it is... but maybe I'll put up a trailer or something a little while before I put it up. It is a crossover with HSM and my other favorite movie my older sis just introduced me too! I love it! Eieee!! Sorry, yesterday I had two Mountain Dews, and three bags of Skittles. Today I had one Mountain Dew, and a lot of sugar. Yay! Enjoy and review!  
**

**No POV: **

Troy woke up to a blinding light shining through his bedroom window. He groaned and waited for his alarm clock to buzz annoyingly so he could chuck it at the wall like normal. The small black digital clock was totally covered in duck tape from when he had to repair it after he had thrown it at the wall in the morning when he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to use his 'hard earned' money to buy a new clock when his was in 'perfect' condition.

_BUZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Troy reached out and started pounding the top of his clock, trying to shut it up. Unsuccessful, he picked it up and threw it at the wall where it bounced off and landed in a pile of dirty clothes. Troy groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Stupid mornings…" He muttered. Normally he'd somehow drag himself out of bed a few minutes later, but today he managed to get out of bed a few minutes early.

He rolled onto his back and pushed his hair from his eyes and cracked them open. He unwillingly got up and walked over to retrieve his clock. He picked it up and looked at the numbers. Only six thirty. He dropped the clock and tiredly went to go take a shower before he woke Gabriella up.

**Ten minutes later… **

**Gabriella's POV: **

A hand miraculously appeared out of no where and wouldn't stop shaking me softly.

"Go away…" I muttered tiredly, turning onto my side.

"You have to get up Gabby… it's around six forty so you have to get up for school." I heard Troy say. I waved my right hand in the air carelessly.

"Who cares about school?" I murmured, trying to ignore his laughs. "To heck with school."

"C'mon Gabby, Taylor called and said she'd be over in a few minutes with clothes for you. Until then you can take a shower or whatever girls do in the morning." Troy told me trying to get me up.

"I don't want to get up." I told him.

"Yeah, I didn't either, but I had too. My stupid clock made sure of that. So get up or I'll tickle you." He threatened. I turned over and sat up quickly. Wrong move on my part.

"Ow…" I moaned, a pain shooting through my arm. Maybe I should have tried harder to take my medicine last night.

"You okay?" Troy asked caringly. I nodded through gritted teeth and rubbed my eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah, my arm just hurts." I told him massaging my sore arm.

"Okay, I'll get my dad to open the stupid bottle so you can take your pain medicine. But for now, get ready for school." Troy said.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny." Troy pretended to laugh. "If you're not up in three minutes, I'm coming in and I'm going to tickle you until you get up."

I pushed back the covers and jumped up. "I'm up! Jeez, don't rush a girl!"

"I've learned, I know." Troy said before giving me a morning kiss. I kissed him back and the familiar sparks of energy ran through my body, fully waking me up.

"Now go!" I told him, pushing him out of the room.

A few minutes I walked down stairs in the clothes that Taylor had put on the bed. She was sitting on the couch watching a morning soap opera as Troy was plugging his ears and moaning.

"Troy, what the heck is the matter with you?" I asked him, pushing him over as I sat next to him. He shrugged and wouldn't look at the TV where a sappy romance scene was playing. I groaned too and then stole the remote from Taylor.

"Hey!" She cried. I just flipped the channel to a different channel. I kept flipping then noticed the clock.

"Troy, I'm gonna find something to eat." I told him standing up. Troy stood up and went to help me find something to eat.

Cereal… Poptarts… oatmeal… bananas… apples… toaster strudels…

"Jeez Troy, do you have anything junky to eat?" Taylor said as she saw all the healthy foods.

"Yeah, but my dad eats them all." Troy said pulling out a jug of orange juice.

"What do I eat?" Coach Bolton walked down the stairs in his normal attire. Taylor and I stifled back laughs as Troy tried to find an excuse.

"Um… nothing dad, just… forget it." Troy came up with. Coach Bolton stared at his bright red son for a few moments, and then walked to the kitchen counter where his coffee maker was sitting.

"Good morning Coach Bolton," Taylor and I chimed together. He turned and smiled as he nodded his head towards us.

"As to you," He said, going back to his coffee. Troy rolled his eyes and strolled over to me and Taylor.

"So do you just want to hit McDonald's **(Don't own, duh!) **and get some breakfast there?" Troy asked us. I shrugged.

"At least all my books and all are at school," I said thinking what would happen if they weren't. Then they'd most likely be at my home… which was the last place on earth I wanted to be.

"Yup, good thing." Troy nodded. "McDonald's is just a few blocks away so we should be able to reach it in time."

"Mickey-D's here we come!" Taylor and I said together happily. Troy just nodded and ushered us out. I grabbed my thing jacket that was hanging on the hook on the way out

It's lucky that me and Taylor are almost the same size. She had brought me a pair of faded jeans, a light pink tank top, and a white belt with a bronze colored buckle. I wore my tennis shoes and my white jacket that I had. Surprisingly, I looked pretty good.

We ordered our food from McDonald's and ate on the way to school. I had a hard time holding my food with only one hand, so Troy helped me duh.

The second I walked through the school doors, I could practically feel peoples' stares against my back. Why are they staring at me? Um, yeah… I don't really know.

"I'll see you later Gabriella," Taylor said quickly and hurried off to find Chad. Why did she want to leave so suddenly?

"Um, yeah… bye." I muttered, completely puzzled by her behavior. I shook it off and continued walking to my locker. When I reached it, I fumbled with my lock. Finally getting it open, I was met with a ton of papers falling from my locker.

It shocked me so much, I almost fell backwards, but thanks to Troy quick reflexes he caught me before I even fell halfway.

"What are all of these papers?" I asked him, picking a few up off the ground. Some were in envelopes and some where just pieces folded up. Troy helped me pick them up. We stood up and I started looking through the papers.

"To the third row girl in Algebra." I read off the first one. I looked up in surprise. I continued reading. "I heard that you house exploded and your mom died, I hope that you didn't seeing you aren't in school."

"To the Freaky Math Girl," Troy said, he looked up at me. I just stood there shocked, but nodded for him to continue. "If you died just like your mom did from a water skiing accident, I hope this 'I hope you get better' card gets to you some how."

"Water skiing?" I asked, the mention of my mom's death bringing tears to my eyes. "But there isn't even water around here! Not for at least ten miles!"

"This one says that she died in a mass murder." Troy observed. I walked to the nearest trash can and thrust all the letters in it. I leaned against the wall and slid down it, starting to cry.

Troy rushed over and wrapped me in his arms. I cried into his shirt, completely aware that people were staring. But I didn't care. Some one was spreading these lies, but only a few people knew that my mom died in the first place!

I didn't want people's sympathy. I didn't want attention. I didn't want anything, but my friends.

"Who even found out that my mom died?" I choked out between sobs. "Only you, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Taylor knew! Not even Sharpay or Ryan knew!"

"I don't know Gabby," Troy told me softly. "But you just have to ignore the rumors. You know what happened and you have to ignore what everyone else 'knows.' Just don't listen. It'll die down soon."

But it didn't die down. For a whole week I was stuck with people staring at me in classes and while I walked down the hall. People have been walking up to me and telling me 'I'm sorry about your mom, but it's good to know that you didn't die.' People have even told me that if I would've been the one who died, they wouldn't have any one to copy off of it Algebra and would have failed!

A week I've been staying at Troy's house, borrowing Taylor's clothes.

A week I've been wondering who told everyone that my mom died. Who found out? I was positive that it wasn't any of the gang, they wouldn't do that to me… would they?

A week I've been having nightmares each night. Each night I sleep in the guest room at Troy's house and wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I don't want to worry Troy, so I haven't told him I've been having night mares recently.

A week I've just tried to ignore the comments people make to me. But even though I ignore them at that time, later they pop up into my head and won't stop haunting me.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked again for the millionth time. He and Troy were standing next to my locker as I tiredly put my books away. I closed my locker and snapped the lock shut and turned to them.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine!" I told them annoyed.

"But you look so…" Chad searched for the right word. "Dead."

I just glared at him, a little sadly, but the rest was angry. When ever I heard the word die or dead or anything related to the two, I felt like I was going to crack.

I started walking, ignoring Troy and Chad. They were getting on my nerves, always asking me if I'm alright and all. I appreciate their thoughts, but they don't know when to stop!

"Gabby, we're just worried." Troy told me, rushing to keep up with my quick pace.

"I'm fine!" I insisted before turning and running right into someone. Troy caught me and steadied me. I picked up some of my fallen things and looked up to see who I ran into.

**No One's POV: **

"Hey, I'm Caleb." The boy stuck his hand out for Gabriella to shake. She looked at it and then hesitantly shook it.

"Gabriella." She muttered. She gave the boy a small smile and then was about to walk off with Troy and Chad but the boy's voice made her stop.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" He asked daringly. Gabriella sighed and turned around.

"Um… Caleb," She said unsure of his name. "Did I forget to introduce my boyfriend Troy and my friend Chad?" She said motioning to the two annoyed looking boys. Troy obviously didn't like the thought of some stranger asking his girlfriend to lunch. Gabriella didn't like that he asked her either.

"_Boyfriend?_" Caleb was shocked and turned red. Gabriella nodded.

"Sorry, um… Caleb. Maybe you can find another girl… who's not taken." Gabriella told him, flashing him her famous smile. She then turned back to her friends and started to walk away.

When they were clear out of his ear shot, Gabriella gave a loud sigh. Troy and Chad looked at her concerned.

"What?" They asked her at the same time. She shook her head and continued walking to her classroom. The two boys stopped and looked at each other.

"She's having problems," Chad muttered. Troy just shook his head at him and walked after Gabriella. When he caught up with her, he stopped her. He turned her around so she was facing him. She dropped her head to the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Gabby?" He asked her. When she didn't respond, he gently lifted her chin with his finger so she had to look at him. How ever, she averted her gaze to the wall past him.

"Please tell me…" Troy pleaded softly. "When you're ready, promise me you'll tell me."

"I-I promise…" She whispered softly. The bell rang, and startled Gabriella. She jumped in shock, and looked around panicked. Troy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, it was just the bell." He said soothingly, noticing her jumpiness. She looked at the ground, calming down. Troy rubbed her shoulders and gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back.

"I've got to go to class." She muttered, pulling away. She gave him a forced smile and hurriedly walked away. Troy looked after, confused. He had the same class as her. Why was she so… upset?

"Gabriella, wait up!" Troy called running after her retreating form. She looked back and even though Troy was yards behind her, he could see tears glistening in her eyes. She met his gaze and ran into some one again. This time Troy wasn't there to catch her so she fell and landed with a thud.

"Ow…" She moaned, pushing herself so she was sitting up. Troy had seen this and ran faster to help her up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch it, jerk?" Sharpay Evans yelled at her. Gabriella just looked at the wall, ignoring Sharpay's yells. Troy reached her and immediately dropped to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned. When she didn't respond, Troy didn't know what to do. So he just helped her up and picked her things up. He handed them to her, both of them ignoring the angry glares shot at them from Sharpay.

"Thanks," Gabriella said quietly, never looking at Troy. Troy felt hurt inside, but then realized that she must have a reason for being so distant.

"Um, we'd better go." Gabriella told Troy softly. Troy tried to stop it, but he couldn't help it from coming out.

"Do you hate me?" He asked her. She looked up at him surprise.

"What?" She questioned, shocked at his outburst.

"Do you hate me?" He repeated slower, with much difficulty. Her mouth dropped open and tears ran up to her eyes.

"Troy, how could you ever think that?" She asked, tears starting to slide down her face. "After everything, do you think I hate you? Why would I hate you Troy?" Troy was pained to see her react like that, but he forced him self to answer.

"I don't know, but you seem like you don't want me around." He said, quietly. By now the halls were mostly deserted except for Troy and Gabriella standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Troy, I can't believe you thought that." Gabriella told him. "Did you seriously think I hated you?"

"Well, it seemed like it." Troy argued, but realized that that wasn't the right thing to say.

"How could I hate you Troy? You're the only one who I can turn to, that I trust and you think I hate you! A true friend wouldn't think that Troy." Gabriella cried.

"But I didn't know, you seemed like you wanted me to be anywhere but right with you." Troy protested, getting louder. "What was I supposed to think?!"

"Maybe that I need a real friend." Gabriella stated quietly before running away from him. Troy stood there, confused.

What had just happened?

**Lunch Time… **

"Gabriella, you're going to sit by us… right?" Kelsi asked her friend, walking out of the history class.

"I don't know Kelsi… I really don't know." Gabriella answered quietly.

"What? You aren't going to-" Kelsi watched as Gabriella shook her head. "Why not?"

"I… I got in a fight… with Troy." She admitted, softly. Kelsi stopped walking and stared at Gabriella in shock.

"You got in a fight… with Troy?" She asked, unsure of what she just heard. Gabriella just gave a small nod. Kelsi's mouth dropped open. No one ever thought Troy and Gabriella would ever fight. It was like saying peanut butter isn't really made of peanuts… it was stupid.

"But-"

"Not now Kelsi." Gabriella told her. "I need to be alone for a while to think some things over." With that she left the short brunette standing there with a puzzled look etched onto her face.

"Some thing isn't right." She stated to her self and rushed off to find Troy. She found him standing by his locker, staring at a picture on the inside of the locker door. It was a picture of him and Gabriella holding hands in the fall walking on the side walk, talking and laughing. It was black and white, so it looked like one that belonged in a scrap book, not a locker.

"Troy?" Kelsi walked up to him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Oh hey Kelsi." Troy muttered, turning back to the picture. Kelsi looked over his shoulder at the beautiful picture.

"That's a real nice picture." Kelsi commented. Troy nodded.

"Her mom took it of us as we were walking home. I had just told her a joke and she was laughing." Troy told Kelsi, still staring at the picture.

"I heard that-" For the second time she was cut off by the basket ball team bombarding Troy with complaints of the new basket ball schedule. Kelsi was pushed to the side. Troy sent her an apologetic glance as he was whisked away to the cafeteria. Kelsi sighed.

She walked by herself to the cafeteria were the gang minus Troy and Gabriella were sitting. She sat down after getting her lunch.

"Hi Kelsi." Taylor greeted her friend. Kelsi smiled.

"Where's-" Chad started to ask but then Troy ran up.

"God, just because I'm the coach's son doesn't mean it's my fault he decides to change the schedule so it's four times a week instead of three." Troy complained sitting down. He looked around. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Exactly what I was going to say!" Chad said, amazed.

"She said she didn't want to eat with us today." Kelsi stated, sipping her juice. She looked at Troy. "This doesn't have to do with a certain fight does it?" She emphasized the word fight and watched Troy's guilty face frown.

"You and Gabriella fought?!" The whole table cried out, shocked. Troy bit his lip guiltily but nodded slowly.

"Oh my god, you guys seriously fought?" Taylor asked him. "Please tell me you're kidding Troy! Please!"

"It was just a little fight!" Troy protested, but he had a feeling it was going to be much more. His feeling was clarified when Taylor threw her hands up in the air and started yelling at him.

"Just a little fight, Troy? A little fight is arguing over the remote on the couch! A little fight is trying to decide who gets who during gym class team time! A little fight is when one person doesn't agree with the other over something small!" Taylor cried. "What did you say Troy?!"

"I…" He watched the gang stare at him. He looked at his food. "I asked her if she hated me." He finished quietly.

"You… what?!" Taylor yelled. Half the cafeteria looked at her, but she didn't notice. "Troy… do you just realize what you did? You basically accused her of hating you! Gabriella's going to be so mad at her self for making you think that! What else did you say?!"

"She said that I shouldn't think like that. So I told her it was hard not to when she wouldn't talk to me. Then she said that I was the only one who she could turn to or trust. I told her that how she was acting, I didn't know what to think. She answered by telling me that maybe she needs a real friend." Troy continued quietly. The gang gasped and Taylor and Kelsi shot out of their seats.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked the two girls.

"We have to go find Gabriella! She's going to be in tears and who knows what else now!" Taylor and Kelsi frantically ran off. Troy looked up; he saw all the boys' angry stares.

"How could you do that to her?" Chad asked. "She is like the most important thing in your life and you told her that she hates you."

"How was I supposed to know that it would turn out like that?!" Troy asked angrily. "How was I supposed to know that she would make a big deal out of it?!"

"A big deal Troy?" Zeke asked. The whole cafeteria had been watching the table, interested in what was going on with the most popular kids in the school. "This is more then a big deal Troy! You just broke the heart of the girl who loves you!"

Troy just sat there, stunned.

What had he done?

**Well… there is that chapter. Lot's of drama, not the best fight, but yeah you get the point. He technically accused her of hating her and that made her feel bad so then they fought. Yeah… what will happen next? Ooooh… ya know, I don't even know. I just make stuff up as I write. I'll be aiming for a big dramatic scene, and I'll instead write a cute fluff scene. It's really weird. Okay… please review and yes I know Troy's a jerk. But that should be fixed hopefully in the next chapter or two. There's probably only going to be about five or six chappies left, but oh well.  
**

**Maybe I'll have to do a sequel. Let me know in a review if I should make a sequel once this is done. Please? Thanks. Bye! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all… I guess I owe you all an apology. I'm really sorry for not updating forever, and I feel really bad. But I have a good excuse! Or a few… first I was working on a story, and I kind of forgot about this one. Well, I didn't but I was too busy to write this up… second I had a writer's block. I knew what to write, just not how to write it without it sounding cheesy. Third I slammed my finger in a door and it was numb and wouldn't stop bleeding so I had this huge band aid on it that made it hard to type… and fourth, my internet stopped working because of the cold. It's like... ten below up here! So I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. **

**Even though I won't stop writing this story, it will take me longer to update from now on until I get back into the writing mode. I'm sorry, but expect it to take longer. **

**Well… Oh my gosh mega drama in this chapter so be prepared! Don't say I didn't warn you! **

Gabriella was mad at her self. She was mad that she told Troy that she thought she needed a real friend when she had the perfect one right in front of her.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself as she stood in the middle of the hallway. "I made a mistake, and now Troy must hate me."

She stood there, crying, not sure whether to go to the bathrooms or to just dry her eyes and wait for the bell. She heard the sound of feet pounding against the stairs to her right. She looked at the stairwell and heard voices. Gabriella frantically tried to find somewhere to hide. She saw an empty classroom and quickly hid inside, locking the door.

She leaned against the door, breathing quickly. She wiped her eyes and thought. She knew Troy hated her, and she was sure her friends hated her too for what she told Troy. So she did something she had thought she never would do.

She waited for the voices to subside and then walked outside the classroom. She ran downstairs and hurried to leave before the bell rang and people would crowd the halls.

She reached the entrance to the school and was about to pull the door open when she heard someone.

"Gabriella?" She spun around and saw the boy she had run into earlier that day.

"Um… yeah?" She said, trying to remember his name.

"My name's Caleb, remember?" He asked. She nodded slowly, her hand still resting on the door handle. "What are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know." Gabriella said, beginning to cry. Caleb stood there, unsure of what to do. Should he comfort the crying girl? Or should he go get her boyfriend?

"Just leave Caleb." Gabriella stopped crying. "Please… for me." The boy looked at her and nodded.

"Well, bye then." Caleb said awkwardly, waving to her and quickly ran off. Gabriella took a breath and pushed open the door. Sun light flooded into the halls and Gabriella ran outside. She started running down the sidewalk, eager to get away from the school, from her friends, from everything.

**Back to the Gang…**

"Did you find her?" Jason stood up as Taylor and Kelsi walked up to the table. When the two girls shook their heads, the boys all groaned. "Not again…"

"It isn't her fault." Kelsi shot at Troy, making sure he got her point.

"Look, I know that I was stupid, but it was her who said she needed a real friend. In that was she was trashing us all." Troy told her angrily. The gang shook their heads.

"Yeah, but you were her friend. Like _the _friend. Everyone has a friend who they can trust more then all the other friends they have. You're Gabriella's. Did you ever notice how she always came to you for help, and told you everything first? We don't care, as long as she's still our friend. But you were stupid enough to give her the impression that you think she hates you. Now she must think you hate her." Jason explained. Everyone looked at him

"What? My mom's a psychologist." He said.

"But I don't hate her!" Troy insisted.

"She doesn't know that!" Taylor told him. "And you can't tell her because we don't know where she is thanks to you!"

"Look! I'm sorry!" Troy yelled and stood up. He walked away and the gang watched him walk out the cafeteria doors just as the bell rang.

"I have my next class with Gabriella, so I'll tell you all if she's there." Zeke said, gathering his things. The gang nodded and all walked off, eager to find Gabriella.

**Now back to Gabriella… **

Gabriella stood in front of her house. She had to make this decision. She walked up and reached out to ring the doorbell. She had no key to open the door. She paused before pressing the little white button, biting her lip.

The door burst open and Gabriella suddenly felt herself being dragged inside. She was finally released and found herself staring at her aunt.

"So you decided to come back?" Her aunt asked her coldly, watching Gabriella intently. Gabriella hesitantly nodded.

"I decided… I decided that it doesn't matter anymore if I go to Paris with you." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

**Should I leave it there? Oh you must hate it when people do that… I know I do. Do I do that? I can't remember… oh well… no worries cuz I will not leave it there… continue reading or else! **

The gang waited eagerly to see if Gabriella was in Zeke's class. They were crowded around his locker. When Zeke started walking towards them, they saw his sad face and he shook his head.

"She wasn't there?" Taylor asked, beginning to really worry.

"No, she wasn't there. None of the other students had seen her." Zeke told them sadly.

"Oh God Gabriella not again." Taylor sighed and leaned against the locker. Her best friend was going through a hard time, and was blocking the gang out of it. Chad walked over to her and hugged her.

"She'll show up. I know it Taylor, you know it too." Chad told her comfortingly.

"How is it that some days you are smart, and some days you are as dumb as a doornail?" Taylor asked him, wiping her eyes. Chad opened his mouth in surprise and the gang laughed, but not their usual laugh. This laugh seemed forced.

"I'm such an idiot." Troy muttered and he knew that it was his entire fault. He needed to find Gabriella… but how? No one had any idea where she was.

**Gabriella's POV: **

My aunt told me that I had made a smart decision and that our plane left in an hour. What would have happened if I wouldn't have come to her? Would she have pulled me out of school? Would she have found me and forced me to go with her? I shudder at what might have happened.

I can't believe I am leaving them behind. I think now that is was a stupid decision, but there is no going back. My aunt said that if I changed my mind, something bad would happen. So I guess I shouldn't.

I look at the clock and see that it is a quarter past one. My plane leaves in a half an hour. Troy and the gang would all be in Ms. Darbus' class. I pull out my cell phone. I know that their phones are all turned off during this class because they can't risk getting another detention.

I turn the phone over and over in my hand, thinking hard. I dial a number I am so familiar with and hold the phone to my ear. I know that I will have to leave a message; all of their phones are turned off.

The phone tells me to leave a message. There is a small short beep and I take a deep breath.

"Troy… this is Gabriella. I need to let you know, that I'm sorry for what I said. But it doesn't matter anymore. I did something that I can't reverse and now I'm stuck. I probably won't be seeing you ever again. I'm sorry. I never meant what I said before, and I know you hate me. But I hate me too. There's one thing you need to know… Troy…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "Troy… I love you with all of my heart, and I wished I would have thought about the consequences of my actions. But it's too late.

"Troy, I shouldn't have done what I did, but I didn't think. And I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and realized that I was crying. "Troy I hope you forgive me for doing this… I can't even believe I did this… but she said I can't change my mind. I'm so sorry. But I'm leaving. This time for real. By the time you hear this, I'll be on a plane to Paris. I'm sorry. Tell everyone else I'm sorry. Bye Troy… this time it's for real." I couldn't bring my self to hang up so I had the phone sitting next to my ear for a few seconds before I could bring my self to press the end button, but I did. Then I turned off my phone.

"C'MON WE'RE GOING!" I heard my aunt yell harshly up the stairs. I don't know why I made the choice I did. I only had a small case filled with clothes so it was light and easy to carry. I walked down the stairs and followed my aunt to the car. Surprisingly she didn't seem as mean, but she still hated me.

Wait, why did I leave Troy because he hated me if I was just running to someone else who hated me? Troy and I had a better chance of making up then me and my aunt! What had I done?

**Back to the gang… **

The group of friends walked out of Ms. Darbus' class and walked to Troy's locker where they always met. Troy wanted so badly to see Gabriella waiting there, but she wasn't.

"I am so worried about Gabriella, no one's seen her and she could be anywhere!" Taylor said tears starting to slip down her face. Chad once again pulled her into a hug.

"She'll show up." Chad stated firmly. "She's like a sister to us, she wouldn't leave us." He looked at the gang. "Would she?"

"I don't know Chad." Troy answered quietly, opening his locker. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to turn it back on. Some thing on the screen caught his eye.

_One missed call…_

Who would have called him during the middle of the day? He shrugged and listened to the message.

"She's got to come back!" Taylor was saying.

"No…" Troy whispered, hearing the message. The gang immediately looked at him. When he heard the message, his face paled. He let his hand shakily drop to his side. Then he started to cry.

"Troy?!" Chad asked, seeing his friend like that scared him. "What happened? What's wrong?" Troy leaned against the locker for support and just held out the phone to Chad. Chad looked at the phone, confused. But he took it and replayed the message. He too seemed sick after hearing it.

"What's wrong?!" Taylor cried, scared. "Tell me what's wrong now!" Chad weakly pressed the replay button and put the volume on loud so they could all hear the message. They heard Gabriella's voice play from the little speaker on the phone.

"Troy… this is Gabriella. I need to let you know, that I'm sorry for what I said. But it doesn't matter anymore. I did something that I can't reverse and now I'm stuck. I probably won't be seeing you ever again. I'm sorry. I never meant what I said before, and I know you hate me. But I hate me too. There's one thing you need to know… Troy…" There was a pause. "Troy… I love you with all of my heart, and I wished I would have thought about the consequences of my actions. But it's too late.

"Troy, I shouldn't have done what I did, but I didn't think. And I'm sorry." The gang heard Gabriella give a light sob. "Troy I hope you forgive me for doing this… I can't even believe I did this… but she said I can't change my mind. I'm so sorry. But I'm leaving. This time for real. By the time you hear this, I'll be on a plane to Paris. I'm sorry. Tell everyone else I'm sorry. Bye Troy… this time it's for real." There was a few seconds until there was the click and the message stopped.

"NO!" Taylor said and burst into tears. "She isn't leaving!"

"She's already gone." Kelsi said slowly. She looked at the gang. "She's gone, isn't she? She's really gone?"

Troy stood there, petrified. Then he suddenly turned and started running towards the school exit. The gang was surprised but then started to run after him. Troy was too fast and reached the exit first. He pushed the door open and ran outside.

"Troy! Stop!" The gang all yelled for him to stop. Leaving school was a definite suspension unless you had parent's permission.

But Troy kept running towards her house. He ran up to the door and started pounding on it.

"Gabriella! Please open up! I know you're there! You didn't leave, you're just mad! Please!" He yelled and sobbed at the same time. The gang skidded to a halt in front of the house and stopped when they saw Troy's crying form on the porch trying to force down the door.

"Gabby no, please! I promise I won't ever fight with you again! Please just come out!" Troy continued pounding on the door until his hand was sore and felt weak from crying. He slid down the door, holding his head in his hands. He sat there crying until Chad cautiously walked up to him.

"Troy, you know she doesn't want you to beat yourself up." Chad told him softly. "She did this because she felt it was right, but then she realized it was wrong. You can't beat yourself up; it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Troy yelled pushing his friend away. "I said those things to her, and that made her leave. It's all my fault! I was too stupid to realize that what I said was wrong. And because of that, she's gone… forever."

"Troy…" Chad shook his head, not knowing what to say. He just then realized that he had lost what seemed to be like his little sister. Gabriella was like a sister to him. And she was gone.

"Chad… what are we gonna do?" Taylor walked up and grabbed Chad, hugging him tightly. "I just lost my best friend, what am I going to do? We promised that this wouldn't happen. We promised her that she wouldn't leave, but she still left!"

"I… don't… I don't know." Chad said. "We all want our friend back, but how?" Troy sat up; his look on his face told the gang that he just had an idea.

"What?" Taylor asked him. Troy stood up and started running. Taylor and Chad looked at each other before taking off after him. Troy ran to his house, he pulled his spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He ran in, leaving the door ajar. Chad and Taylor followed him inside. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and started rummaging around in his closet. He pulled out a glass jar shaped like an orange basketball. Taylor and Chad watched from the door, the rest of the gang stood back.

"Troy… what are you doing?" Chad asked his friend.

"I'm gonna go get her." Troy stated and threw the bank at the floor. It smashed into hundreds of pieces and Troy dropped down, collecting the wads of bills on the ground.

"Are you seriously gonna fly to Paris?" Chad asked. Troy nodded. "But your parents- you don't even know where she is in Paris, how are you gonna pull it off?"

"I'll find a way." Troy said firmly. When he had collected all the money, he stood up and sat on the bed and began to count it.

"I have enough money for two tickets." He said after a few moments. He looked at the gang. "Who else wants to go?"

"I do." Taylor and Chad said at the same time. They looked at the others.

"I can't," Most of them said. "Sorry."

"I have money for my ticket and a hotel room." Taylor turned back to Troy. "We'll have to figure out where Gabriella is in Paris. We can ask around at the airport. K?"

"I have enough money for my own ticket too." Chad said thinking of how much money he had. "You, Troy, and I could share a hotel bedroom. Taylor could have the bed, Troy could get a roll-a-way bed and I could use couch."

"Fine by me." Taylor shrugged.

"You guys aren't gonna tell on us are you?" Troy asked the rest of the gang, standing in the door way, feeling awkward. They shook their heads.

"Gabriella is important to us, if you leaving the country is gonna get her back, then so be it." Kelsi declared. "We'll cover for you."

"Nah, I'm gonna have to write a note to my parents." Troy decided. "They know how important Gabriella is to us, so they won't be too mad. I'll tell them Taylor and Chad are with me and they can tell their parents."

"Good idea, that way my parents can't kill me for leaving the country with out their permission." Chad said relieved. Troy dug around in his bedside drawer and found a used up notebook. He ripped out a page and found a pen.

_Mom and Dad, _

_I hope you find this note before you get to worried. Gabby and I got in a fight and she decided to go home. So her aunt is taking her to Paris right now. I can't let that happen because of my stupid mistake so me, Taylor, and Chad went after her. Taylor and Chad's parents don't know they left because they figured that if you guys told them, they couldn't kill them. K? I hope you aren't mad, you know how important Gabby is to me and I can't let her leave like that. I used my own money I saved up. Love ya, _

_Troy_

"I'll tape this to the fridge and then we can leave." Troy said, stuffing his money into his pocket.

"What about school?" Kelsi asked. "How are you going to get out of that?" Troy mentally cursed for not thinking about that.

"I'll… I don't know, so I get suspended a few days when I get home. Who cares? I just need to find Gabriella." Troy shrugged.

"If this weren't a sad moment I'd go 'Awww…'" Taylor commented. This time Chad was the one to hit her.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Oh my god… what did I do? I can't believe it. I'm actually leaving, how could I do this? I wish I could rewind everything, everything up unto the opening night of the musical. I wouldn't rush my mom, and I would tell her to go slow and to watch the road. I would make sure she was no where near where the red truck hit us before. I would then make it to the musical, I would be with Troy, and none of this would be happening.

Why did I have to be so stupid? Being on a plane to Paris is the last place I want to be right now. I shouldn't have left school; I should have just dealt with my feelings and made up with Troy later. But now… now I'll never see him again. I'll never be able to feel his touch, see his body, hear his voice, kiss him or hug him ever again because I was stupid.

There's no going back now. I can't leave. I'm on a plane flying over the world right now. How am I ever going to forgive myself? If I ever run into Troy in my older life, will he still remember me? Will he hate me still?

All these thoughts are making me sick. I can't remember why I made this decision. My aunt has all these plans for me. She says first I'm going to help her redo the house, then she's going to make me go to this horrible school for challenged kids, and then she's going to dump all the chores on me.

"Gabriella! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" My aunt snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking over at her. She had a large meal placed in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me coldly. I shook my head no. I couldn't eat, I felt to sick.

"Well, here. If you get hungry… eat these. It's all you're getting." My aunt tossed me a bag of peanuts. I looked at them.

"Um… I'm allergic." I told her. She looked up from her food.

"Who cares? If you're that hungry, you'll eat them. So shut up and go back to your stupid daydreaming!" I quickly turned back to the aisle and continued thinking.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said getting up. I was eager to get away from my aunt. Even a stupid bathroom was better then her.

**Later in Paris… still Gabriella's POV: **

My aunt had hailed us a cab and pushed me inside. We rode to her house which was unsurprisingly large. She must be one of those cold mean rich people. She was dropped off at the front door because it was raining. I however was forced to walk from the 'parking lot' she had for visitors.

When I reached the house, I was soaking wet and was cold. She let me in but said I couldn't stand on any rugs because I was wet. Just my luck, most of the house was carpet. Great.

When our luggage was brought in, she showed me what was to be my room. Unlike the Cinderella stories my mom and dad told me, I didn't get the attic… I got the cellar which was a large room but was freezing cold and really dusty.

"I'll call you when it's time for dinner!" She slammed the door on me, leaving me in total darkness. I groped around for the light switch and turned it on, illuminating the room. I shivered and tried to find a sweater in my bag. I found the East High one Troy had given me and slid it on, trying to stay warm.

I wanted to be back with Troy. I wanted to be back in New Mexico, but no, I had to make a stupid mistake!

I sat on the bed that was already down there. It was pretty comfortable, but the sheets were thin and worn out. When I shook them out, I counted five spiders. I hate spiders.

I curled up on the bed and brought my knees up to my chest. I was heart broken. I had just made the biggest mistake in my life and I could do nothing to fix it.

No matter how many times I told myself I was stupid, I couldn't stop saying it. I had thrown my life away.

**Later at Dinner Time… No longer Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella slowly walked up the cellar stairs to where her aunt was standing.

"Okay, this is the maid Priya, after dinner, she will show you around. Then you are to go back down to your room." Gabriella's aunt **(I think I named her Lea.) **introduced Gabriella to the maid.

"Now go help her bring out the food." Lea ordered Gabriella. She nodded shortly and walked behind the maid.

"I'm so sorry you have to work even though you are her niece." Priya said sympathetically in a sort of Chinese accent. **(A/n: I don't know if Chinese people have an 'accent' but I know that they have this really cool sounding talking way so yeah.) **

Gabriella shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

Priya led her into the large kitchen were the food was waiting for them to take out. It was a large meal, but Gabriella figured most of it was for her aunt, not her.

"I'll let you take the small plate seeing that you really can't use that arm." Priya said kindly. Gabriella smiled thankfully.

"Thanks," She thanked her, carefully grabbing the small plate that had some sort of rice on it. She balanced it on the palm of her hand, being cautious not to drop it.

"Let's go." Priya led her to the dining room. Gabriella followed her, carrying the plate of rice.

"Bring it over here Gabriella." Lea demanded Gabriella. Gabriella carefully brought the plate over. "Now go sit over there and eat your meal." Her aunt waved to the end of the table where a small plate of food was. Gabriella was thankful for any food though because she had skipped lunch and had nothing to eat on the plane.

"After this you are going straight to your room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You are going to be working with the other maids with cleaning the house. We have some very special guests coming in a day." Lea told Gabriella sternly.

'I'm not a servant…' Gabriella thought madly. 'You want work done you do it your self!'

"Okay." She said quietly, holding her anger in. She ate her small meal, avoiding the cold glares her aunt was sending her from across the long table.

Gabriella rushed downstairs after the meal; she needed to get away from her aunt. All the vicious glares and rude remarks made Gabriella sick. She collapsed on her bed and pulled the sheets around her, trying to send some warmth to her body.

'Troy… I need you…' She thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep full of nightmares waiting for her…

**Told you there was drama! Don't say I didn't warn you! Gabriella's in Paris! Gasp! no, this is not a fake chapter! Or maybe a dream… it's real! Gabriella's in Paris and Troy's gonna save her! Or is he? Ooooh! The suspense! Dun dun dun! **

**Wow, I feel like a commercial or something. Well, I hope you stay tuned for next chapter. More drama to come! I love drama! It rocks and keeps you hanging off the edge of your seat! Cool!**

** Oh, and I just love watching Super Bowl commercials! To heck with the football, I just watch for the commercials! LOL!  
**

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back!!! I am so sorry for the obnoxiously long wait! I had a few major projects going on in school, I sorta had a writer's block, and I'm really into my other story. I'm so sorry and I hope this never happens again! I hate it too when people don't update for forever! I'm so sorry and I hope you're not mad at me! I can't stop saying sorry! **

** If you wanna see a good movie, you should see TOP GUN because it ROCKS! I luv that movie! Hehe... continue please...  
**

**Gabriella's POV: **

When I woke up the next morning, I could only feel the pain in my arm. It was so intense I could hardly think straight. Curse me for forgetting the stupid medicine! I made my way out of the bed and wondered what I was supposed to do. I found my suitcase pushed to the side in the corner and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light pink tank top and a magenta sweater that was mid-sleeved. I don't know why I'm fretting about what I look like, because I probably won't be leaving the house. But I guess it's a habit.

When I walked upstairs, the first thing I did was find Priya. I found her in the kitchen. She was frantically trying to fry some bacon while monitoring the toast and watching the eggs. I silently walked over and took over the eggs.

"Thank you," She replied gratefully. I nodded, feeling weak and tired because of last night's events.

"Oh, your aunt is currently in town right now meeting an old friend. She says that you're supposed to start working on the house." I looked at her in surprise. Work on the house? What was I? A servant?

"She says the first thing to do is to change all the sheets in all the rooms. Then you're supposed to clean all the bathrooms. After that you get a five minute break and then you start dusting all the shelves and will clean all the windows. After that you get another five minute break and a drink break." Priya answered. She looked over at me sympathetically. "I would help you, but I'm afraid I've got work to do."

"It's okay," I muttered. "I can handle it." Once the eggs were finished I asked who they were for.

"Her friend's son, Andrew. He's staying here too, didn't you know?" I shook my head. "His parent's died in a house fire, he was at a friend's house at the time. She decided to take him in. Said he was a strong boy who could do everything she couldn't."

"Oh." I said and set the eggs on a china plate. Priya just finished the bacon and toast. She set all three plates on a silver colored tray and put a glass on it. She strode over to the kitchen to retrieve a pitcher full of orange juice.

"Could you help me with the tray?" She asked me. I nodded and slid my hands under the tray, hoisting it up. I followed her out and we walked to the dining room. There sitting at the table was a boy about my age. He had blackish brown hair, but I couldn't see his face.

"Here you go Andrew, here is your breakfast," Priya took the tray from me and placed it in front of him. She poured a glass of orange juice. He turned and looked at me. When I saw his electric blue eyes, my mind immediately soared to Troy.

Troy.

I swallowed and turned and walked away. When I was out of the room, I ran to the cellar where my phone was still on my bed. I quickly dialed Troy's number and prayed he would answer.

"Hello?" I heard him say after picking up his phone. Thank goodness.

"Troy!" I said.

"Gabby?!" He asked. "Oh my god when you just hung up last night, I was so worried! Our plane just landed. We're somewhere in Paris, not sure where, but somewhere."

"Okay… I don't know where we are, but I'll find out some how." I told him quietly. "My aunt's out of town, so it's just me, the maid, and this one boy who apparently my aunt's friend's son."

"Okay, when you find out where you are, call me… K?" He asked. I could hear Taylor and Chad arguing in the background.

"Yeah." I said. Just when we were about to hang up, but then I stopped him. "Oh and Troy… I'm sorry." Then I hung up before he could question me further. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall, playing with the phone in my hands. I thought about what was going to happen once Troy came and got me. Would my aunt be mad? Would she even be home? What will happen?

"Gabriella!" I heard someone shout my name. I looked up surprised. Sliding the phone in my pocket I walked upstairs and tried to find who was calling me.

"Gabriella!" It came again. I sighed. Where was it coming from? "Get into the dining room now!" I looked up and realized the sound was coming from a speaker that hung from the ceiling. Great… just great…

"Gabriella!" However was speaking screeched again. I found my way to the dining room and felt my heart sink as I saw my aunt standing there with the boy Andrew. Her visit must have been cut short…

"What?" I asked annoyed but feeling a little scared.

"Did you get your chores done?" She asked me roughly. I slowly shook my head.

"I'm getting-"

"I don't want any excuses!" My aunt interrupted me. "When I ask you to do something, I want you to do it! I let you in my home and gave you everything you ever could need."

"Yeah, everything except what I want." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Don't back talk me!" My aunt screeched and I jumped, surprised by her outburst. I timidly nodded and started to walk out when she yelled again.

"Give me your cell phone!" I turned and looked at her.

"W-what?" I asked quietly. She couldn't take my phone; I needed it to tell Troy where I was. It was my only hope of getting out of here!

"You heard me! I can see your cell phone in your pocket… give it to me!" She yelled. Scared, I shakily put my hand in my pocket and took my phone out. With a shaky hand I held it out. God, if it weren't for everyone in the room, I would've cried.

My aunt reached out and whipped it out of my hand. "Now go get to work!" She ordered me. I walked backwards, and then turned and stumbled out of the room.

"Stupid!" I muttered. I went to find Priya again to ask what I was to do and where everything was.

"Um… where am I supposed to find something to carry all the sheets in?" I asked meekly, helping Priya with a load of dishes. She pointed to a closet whilst trying to balance a stack of plates on one hand and trying to open up a cupboard with the other. I walked over and opened the cupboard and then went to the closet.

There were huge laundry baskets in there, just piled up by the dozen. I took two and then shut the door with my foot.

That whole day I worked on cleaning the huge spacious house non stop. I only got a break for lunch and two drink breaks. By the end of the day, I was tired, thirsty, and hungry. I was delighted when my aunt sent me down to my 'room' where it was cool and dark so I could rest.

But I couldn't rest. My mind was somewhere else the whole day. How would Troy find me? How would he know where I was if I couldn't call him? Maybe everything he came here for was hopeless. Maybe God made my aunt take away my phone because I'm not supposed to leave her. That's what is supposed to happen.

When I thought about Troy and the possibility of never seeing him again, tears trickled down my face. I tried to hold them in, but they still came. Since no one was down here watching me, I just lay on my bed and cried my eyes out.

Not even the sound of a door opening stopped me. Because of course, I just happened to not notice it.

"Hey."

I swear I jumped a mile high when I heard the unexpected voice. I looked up, my heart beating like a million miles per minute and saw the least expected besides my aunt person standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" I snapped at the boy Andrew. I was in no mood for visitors.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Lea got pretty mad, and I know how that can be." He said to me, walking closer. I stared at him, confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked him quietly. "Does she treat you like crap? Or does she favor you?"

"Neither. Most of the time she acts like I'm not even here. That's how it always was for most of my life." He said. When I gave him a questioning glance he continued. "Both of my parents were always gone on business trips, one day they never came home. So I was sent off to live with Lea. I never got the attention my dad always said I should get. But even though he thought I should get it, he never gave it. I was always just ignored. Kinda like I was invisible… or maybe not good enough for them."

I nodded slowly. "So what are you here for?" He asked me, sitting on the table across the room.

"She's my aunt." I muttered. "My mom died. I don't have a dad, or any other relatives. She was the only one willing to take me in. And just my luck, she lives half way 'round the world from all of my friends who are here right now trying to find me so they can take me home but I can't call them and tell them where I am cuz she took my phone!" I finished with tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if he saw me crying.

"Where did you live?" He asked.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico." I answered lying on my back, but still watching him. "You?"

"Italy." He replied simply. "Before that I lived in Japan, before that I lived in California, and before that New York."

"Wow," I said, but I wasn't really impressed. Being dragged around the world because of stupid parents really wasn't impressing. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked him suddenly. He looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to call him." I simply said and hoped he'd let me use his phone. "I need to call him now."

"No." Andrew stated, standing up. My heart sank and I groaned, letting my head fall back on the hard pillow. I closed my eyes.

"Please?" I begged him. "I need to call him so I can get out of this dump!" He shook his head firmly.

"Why not? I can get you out of her! I have friends who would love another friend! There are millions of families in Albuquerque who would love to have you in their family!" I protested, standing up. I was desperate for a phone.

"No, okay?! Don't you get it? No! N… O… No!" He said loudly. I was a little surprised by his outburst, but stayed firm. I needed that phone.

"Please? I'll do anything!" I pleaded. "I have a family who cares about me. They may not be blood, but they're still my family and I need them! How would you like it if you had a family who cared about you and loved you but then you were ripped away from them because of a stupid drunk driver?" I said, raising my voice as high as I could with my sore throat.

"No… okay? I just can't." He said and was about to walk out when I ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Why? Why can't you?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. I was not letting my only hope of getting out of here walk out the door without a fight. He whipped around and pushed me away. I fell to the floor, hitting my arm on the cold concrete ground. I doubled up in pain, holding my already broken arm to me tightly.

"For the last time no!" He yelled, I didn't answer. I just sat on the floor, holding my arm in pain. He noticed me in pain and his angry look turned to concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asked a little worriedly. I didn't answer and just gritted my teeth, trying to soothe the excruciating pain that was shooting through my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"Y-you pushed me and I-I hit my already broken arm on the floor you jerk," I said angrily, unsuccessfully relieving the pain.

"Don't you have any medicine?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"You can thank Lea for that." I said through gritted teeth. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, this huge wave of pain exploded in my arm and made me cry out.

"Make it stop!" I shut my eyes and cried out as loudly as I could with my sore throat. The pain was growing larger and wouldn't stop.

"I don't know what to do!" He said panicked.

**No One's POV: **

Gabriella clutched her arm and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Andrew watched, not knowing what to do.

Gabriella tried to stand up but collapsed, falling and slamming her head onto the ground. The instant her head hit the ground she lost all consciousness, slipping into black oblivion.

"Oh crap…" Andrew ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of what to do. He panicked and ran upstairs, leaving Gabriella lying on the ground.

Two hours later Gabriella lifted her head slowly from the ground and opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry and all she was feeling was pain. She pushed herself off the ground with her good hand and sat up in the darkened room. What had happened?

She weakly stumbled to her bed and collapsed onto the hard mattress. She moaned and tried to clear her head. She couldn't remember what happened; everything was blank in her mind.

She reached up to touch the throbbing part of her head. When she let her hand fall she noticed a red liquid on her fingers. She moaned. She must have hit her head and cut it. She rubbed the blood off her fingers and pressed her hand to the cut. When she pulled it away it was covered in blood. She cursed silently and got a washcloth she had packed out of her suitcase. She held the washcloth the cut, hoping to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a deep cut, but deep enough to bleed pretty good. When the blood finally stopped she threw the washcloth at the wall in anger.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "Troy will be expecting my call and now I'm never going to get out of here!"

Gabriella knew her aunt would be mad that she wasn't doing what she was supposed to. She stood up and stumbled to the door. She climbed the stairs and walked to the kitchens were she saw her new friend Priya getting dinner ready.

"Hi," She said, leaning against the counter for support.

"Hi Gabriella- oh my god you're bleeding!" Priya gasped at the sight of the blood on her head. Gabriella's hand flew up and touched the cut. When she looked at her blood covered fingers she knew it must have started bleeding again.

"Yea, I fell and hit my head downstairs." Gabriella said, feeling a little dizzy. "It doesn't hurt very much, at least not anymore. It should be fine."

"But it's bleeding Gabriella, you need to bandage it and stop the blood. What did you hit it on?" Priya asked while rushing out of the kitchen to get a bandage.

"The floor." Gabriella said weakly, the room starting to spin. "I… slipped and fell."

"You should clean the cut just to be safe. The floor in the cellar hasn't been cleaned in ages. There could be germs or something there that could get that cut infected." Priya handed her a bandage. Just as Gabriella took it from her hand, the door to the kitchen burst open revealing a very mad aunt of Gabriella's.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?!" Lea asked/yelled at Gabriella.

"I finished what you told me to do." Gabriella said meekly, trying to ignore all the pain she was feeling.

"Well, I have more for you to do!" Her aunt told her and grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out of the kitchen. The bandage in Gabriella's hand dropped to the floor and since it was a packed in a cylinder shape, rolled to Priya's feet who stood there shocked.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth, trying to pull her arm from her aunt's grasp. Her aunt brought her upstairs and pushed her into a very messy room.

"This is the guest bedroom; this is where our very important guest will be staying so it better be spotless by the time I come back up!" Her aunt slammed the door, leaving Gabriella staring at the huge mess.

**Back to the Gang which needs some attention because I kinda forgot about them… **

The three friends had managed to rent a hotel room but only for one night. It wasn't fancy, or even nice, but they figured it would do. There were two beds and a pull out couch so it wasn't terrible. Although there were a lot of flies and to Chad's dismay, no TV.

"Why hasn't Gabriella called back? She said she she'd call back…" Troy said worriedly to Chad and Taylor.

"Troy, she's fine. She's probably dialing your number right now." Taylor assured him, but inside, she wasn't so sure. She looked at Troy's phone sitting on the table and almost expected to see it jump up and start ringing but it remained silent.

"I'm sorry… I'm just really worried!" Troy said burying his face in his hands. "For all I know, she could be like… I don't know… but I have a feeling something bad happened!"

"Nothing happened Troy." Taylor assured him again. "Gabriella's smart, she can get herself outta this mess. I know her, trust me, once she puts her mind to something, there's no stopping her."

"I know…" Troy said lying on a bed and rubbing his face tiredly.

"God, I'm surprised my mom hasn't called me and started yelling." Taylor said thankfully.

"Me too, my mom probably doesn't even care that I'm half way around the world. She always told me she wants to ship me to Timbuktu, just I'm not in Timbuktu, and I'm in Paris. Am I the only one who notices that Timbuktu sounds cool?" Chad pondered. Troy and Taylor shook their heads at him.

"Maybe we should try calling her?" Taylor suggested. Troy shook his head.

"It's too much of a risk. Last time we were caught on the phone her aunt caught her; it's too dangerous for her." Troy said. "I can't let her get hurt."

"Aw… that's so sweet!" Taylor gushed. She shrugged it off and plopped down on the other bed.

"Chad, Troy? Did you ever think this was gonna happen? Did you ever really think what would happen if Gabriella really did leave with her aunt?" Taylor asked in a much more saddened tone.

"I imagined how terrible it would be if she left, but I never thought it was going to happen." Troy said staring at the ceiling.

"Me too." Chad said. "Except that my thoughts probably weren't as… dramatic as Troy's. I mean, yea, she's a great friend, but she isn't my girlfriend! So Troy's thoughts probably were more like a soap opera."

"I miss her…" Taylor said tears flooded up to the brim of her eyes. "I never thought about what it would be like if I lost my best friend. And know she's gone and I don't know what I'll do if something happens!"

"Taylor, like you said, Gabby's smart, she'll get outta this mess." Troy told her. Just then the cell phone began to ring. Troy rolled over and immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" He almost yelled.

"Troy?" A voice on the other end whispered.

"Gabby?" Troy once again almost yelled. "Are you okay? Did you find out where you are? Is everything alright?"

"Um… I don't know." Gabriella said on the other end. "My aunt took away my phone; she locked me in this one room that I'm supposed to clean for some idiot. I found an old phone while cleaning and tried it. It worked so I called you."

"She locked you in a room?!" Troy couldn't believe his ears.

"Troy you can't be that loud! My aunt could be standing out side the door for all I know. I don't know when she's gonna come up, but she said it'll be soon." Gabriella told him hurriedly. "Oh, and I don't know where I am. I tried to get this one boy to let me use his phone and tell me where I was, but things didn't turn out so good…" She trailed off.

"What happened?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Um, nothing." Gabriella quickly covered. Troy however didn't believe her.

"What happened?" He repeated, this time a little more forcefully. Gabriella gulped and continued.

"Um, first he pushed me." She said quietly. "I hit my arm that's broken and it really started to hurt. Especially since I have no medication for it. When I tried standing up I fell and hit my head on the floor. Some how I cut it and now it really hurts but that's beside the point. Troy, I have no idea where I am, or what I'm going to do!"

"Gabriella, are you okay? That's all that matters." Troy asked concerned.

"I'm fine… I think…" She said the last part very quietly. "I'm a little dizzy and my arm won't stop throbbing, but I'm fine. Can I talk to Taylor?"

Troy handed the phone to Taylor who eagerly held it to her ear and started talking.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?! What happened? Did you find out where you are?! I heard you hurt yourself! Tell me you're okay!" Gabriella coughed to get her attention.

"Um, yes I'm okay, nothing bad happened, and no I didn't find out where I am." Gabriella answered Taylor. "I need your help, I need to figure out where I am, but I'm locked in a room with only one window which is three stories high so don't even tell me to climb out."

"Wait, you say there's a window?" Taylor sat up on the bed and asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered confused. "Why?"

"What can you see out of the window?" Taylor asked, grabbing the usual hotel notepad and pen they left on the table for the guests.

Gabriella walked over to the window. "Um, there's a garden, Uh, a row of houses, it looks like there's a park next to the houses… and farther away I see a tall building. It isn't the tower, but it looks maybe like a water tower or something."

"What direction are you facing?" Taylor asked her while jotting all that down on the paper.

"Um…" Gabriella quickly was able to figure it out by looking at the sun and all. "East."

"What color is your house?" Taylor asked.

"It isn't my house and never will be…" Gabriella corrected her. "But it's a tanish brown color. Really ugly. The roof is a dark red. Why are you asking me this?"

"God, Gabriella, for being so smart you sure are dumb." Taylor told her. "If we know what you can see and what your house looks like, we may be able to find you!"

"Taylor, that's brilliant!" Gabriella realized the idea. "Can I talk to Troy again please?"

"Duh, here's your lover boy." Taylor must have handed the phone to Troy because he started talking.

"So Taylor might know how to find you!" He said eagerly.

"Yes, Troy and please tell her to hurry! I don't think I can take this any more." Gabriella said turning to the room which wasn't exactly clean, but it was no longer a huge mess.

"I will…" Troy told her reassuringly. "Just wait and I'll come and save you!"

"I know you will Troy. I'm sorry to leave just like that… I was so mad and I couldn't think… I thought you wouldn't really miss me, but boy was I wrong." Gabriella sighed quietly. "I made a huge mistake. My mom always said that when you make a mistake, you need to face the consequences and then learn. I don't like these consequences very much…"

"Don't worry Gabs; we'll be there before you know it." Troy smiled, hope flaring up in his heart.

Gabriella turned back to the window and stared out and the scenery. "How could my aunt happens to live in such a beautiful place that's supposed to be like the love city or whatever but she only loves to hate?"

"Wow, I have no idea what you just said but it sounded deep." Troy said. He looked at Taylor and Chad who were sitting together and watching him talk to Gabriella.

"Troy… what if you can't come and rescue me? What if my aunt finds you out and like… I don't know, but does something? What would happen?" Gabriella asked in a hushed whisper, slowly reaching up and opening the window to let some fresh air in. The moment it opened she was met with the smell of the garden below.

"Gabby, that won't happen… you know it." Troy told her caringly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you though." Gabriella said softly, still staring out at the scene.

"What are you saying Gabriella?" Troy asked, concerned. He wasn't getting anything she was saying. He sat up on his bed and waited for her answer.

"Maybe… maybe you're not supposed to come. Maybe all of this was just how God wanted it to happen. Maybe…" She struggled to keep the tears back. "Maybe there isn't always a happy ending."

"Gabby, don't say that! We are gonna come and get you. Everything's gonna go back to normal. Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine." Troy tried to tell her. "You have to trust me on this."

"I do trust you Troy… I really-" Gabriella was cut off by a hand being slapped over her mouth. A hand pulled the phone out of her hand and slammed it onto the receiver thing. She was too shocked to do anything.

"I told you I didn't want to see you talking to him again!" She heard her aunt snarl into her ear. Gabriella struggled to get out of her aunt's grasp. She must have been so wrapped up in her conversation she didn't notice her aunt come in.

"Let me go!" Gabriella's voice came out muffled under the hand. She tried prying her aunt's hand off of her mouth but her aunt used her free hand to pull Gabriella's arms away and pin them against her back. If Gabriella could've, she would've screamed in pain when her arm was bent so carelessly like that.

"I told you that if I caught you talking to him, you'd never leave this house! Didn't I?" She removed her hand from her mouth, but Gabriella didn't say anything. "Didn't I?!" Gabriella weakly nodded.

"I gave you everything, I let you stay with me, and I protected you from those brats you hang out with!" Her aunt told her. Gabriella surged with anger.

"Those 'brats' are my friends!" Gabriella found herself saying. "They're like family! They're my best friends and you just pushed them away from me."

"Don't back talk me!" Her aunt spun her around and shook her violently. "I gave you everything you could ever want and still you disobey me!" Her aunt dragged her downstairs to the door to the cellar.

"You are going to stay down there! No food for two days and if I here any complaints then you're done for." Her aunt said opening the door. "Understood?" Gabriella meekly nodded, the pain to intense to talk.

"Good, now stay down there!" Her aunt said pushing Gabriella down the stairs, and when I say push, I actually mean push.

Gabriella fell down the stairs and lay still at the bottom. Her aunt slammed the door, leaving her in darkness. Gabriella didn't have the strength to get up. She couldn't even lift her head it hurt so much. Every part of her body throbbed and was really sore. She could barely move her arms and legs. If she moved them too much, they'd all of a sudden feel like they were burning.

She willed herself to believe everything would be okay, but no matter how hard she tried, she knew that it was over. They lost the battle. She'd never see Troy again…

Gabriella used her last bit of strength to let out a sob and then slipped into a black and dim unconsciousness…

**Did I say drama??? Oh yea I totally did! What will happen to her? Will Troy, Chad, and Taylor be able to save her??? I don't even know what will happen!!! I just out my fingers on the keyboard and they just do their own thing. Seriously!!! I sit down ready to write thing, but end up writing something totally different! Isn't that just freaky??? **

**Drop off a review please!!! I so am ready to be blown away with your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Thanks!!! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello!!! Oh, and I've never been to Paris so I have no idea what I'm writing, just what I think Paris looks likes. **

Troy, Taylor, and Chad jumped on this trolley sort of bus. They rode it as close to the large looming water tower as they could. They jumped off and ran to the tower and stood beneath it.

Taylor whipped out the notepad from her jacket pocket and looked up at the sun. She moved so that she'd be facing the direction Gabriella was.

"Okay, she said from her window, she could see a garden, a row of houses, then a park. She said her house was a tanish brown color with a red roof. I'm thinking it will be tall because Gabriella said the window she was looking out was the third floor." Taylor explained, reading her notes. She looked up.

"I can't see anything! There are too many houses in the way!" Chad complained, trying to see over the houses. Taylor looked to the side and noticed the ladder going up to the tower.

She walked over and gripped the first handle in front of her. It seemed steady. She would have climbed it… but she was afraid of heights.

"Troy, Chad… one of you have to climb that ladder and find her house, I can't." Taylor said walking over to the two boys. They looked at her confused, then saw the ladder and nodded.

"Why can't you?" Chad asked. "You're way lighter then us. It will hold you better."

"I'm afraid of heights." Taylor admitted.

"Oh." Troy understood. He walked over to the ladder and grabbed a rung. He started climbing up. Taylor and Chad stood beneath the ladder and watched him climb up. Once he reached halfway, he slowly turned his head and looked out.

"I see a park!" He yelled down. "And a row of houses, but they block everything behind it!"

"Climb higher!" Chad called up to him. Troy turned back around and continued his climb. He reached three quarters of a way up and looked behind him again. He could see a red roof.

"Can you see it?" Taylor asked him.

"A little!" He told them, and climbed just a tad higher. "I can see it! It's three roads away from here, the only red roofed house on the street!"

"Climb back down before you fall!" Chad yelled up to him. Troy started his descent. He reached down and tried grabbed a rung, but there wasn't one there. His hand flailed around desperately searching for something to hold onto. He gripped the side of the ladder and slowly put his foot down on a new rung.

He slid one hand off the side and quickly grabbed a rung. Once he had both hands on a rung, he started his usual climb.

He jumped off with only three rungs left till the ground. He sighed in relief and looked up at the towering water tower.

"Okay, three streets from here, only red roofed house on the block." Taylor checked with him before writing it down. "Let's go." The three ran down the stone path until they came to the third street. They turned and ran down it, stopping only when they reached the red roofed house.

Troy walked up and started knocking on the large wooden doors. Taylor and Chad stood off to the side. When there wasn't an answer he turned to them.

"You guys hide in the bushes, if I don't come back out with Gabriella in twenty minutes then go get some sort of help." Troy told them quickly, seeing some one walk to the door through the window. Chad and Taylor quickly crouched down in the bushes and peered through the branches.

"Um… can I help you?" Troy assumed it was the maid who answered seeing her uniform. He nodded.

"I'm uh…" He didn't think of what he was going to say. "Um…"

"Are you the carpet cleaner?" The maid asked him. Troy didn't know what to do so he just nodded. "Oh, she said to expect you. Follow me, I'll show you the rooms that need to have the carpet cleaned."

"Okay…" Troy said and followed her into the spacious home. She turned and led him upstairs.

"This is the first room. The second room is downstairs. When you're done, the room is down the stairs, to the left, and then straight. If you need anything sir, there is a buzzer by each light switch." The maid told him before closing the door. Troy stood there confused.

"Carpet cleaner?" He asked himself. That wasn't expected. He looked around the room; he had to find someway to keep him self busy until it seemed like long enough to clean the carpets. After about five minutes he decided that he couldn't wait any longer to find Gabriella so he opened the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Cellar…" Troy muttered angrily. "I can't believe they made her sleep in the cellar!"

He decided to find the cellar so he opened random doors. He opened one. He peered down the flight of stairs. There was a door down at the base of the stair case. The cellar?

Troy looked over his shoulder and quietly padded down the stairs. He took a deep breath before opening the bottom door…

**Back to Taylor and Chad sitting in the bushes… **

"Has it been twenty minutes?" Chad asked Taylor. Taylor glanced at her watch. She shook her head.

"Fifteen minutes." Taylor replied, looking through the branches. She shifted and leaned against the building wall. Suddenly a cell phone rang. Chad and Taylor looked at each other.

"Yea?" Chad answered his phone and held it to his ear.

"Chad, it's me. I found her, but something's wrong. She's unconscious. I don't want to move her; you have to get some sort of help." Troy's voice sounded frantic and rushed.

"Whoa, slow down… come again?" Chad asked, not understanding a single word he said. He heard Troy take a deep breath.

"I found her Chad, but something must have happened. She's unconscious. I don't want to move her and get caught. You have to get some kind of help." Troy repeated, this time much slower, but his voice dripped with worry.

"We're on it." Chad said and got Taylor to call for help…

**Okay, now I am gonna skip around with the time… K? I have no idea really on what would really happen so I'm just gonna skip around and briefly discuss it. K? **

**Seven hours later… **

Gabriella shifted her head. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. Her heart jumped up in her throat. Where was she? What was going on?

"T-Taylor?" Gabriella asked the sleeping girl in an armchair. Taylor's head shot up. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up when she saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Taylor moved over to her bed. "Thank god you woke up. The doctors were getting worried."

"Doctors?" Gabriella looked up at her friend, frightened. It dawned on her where she was. She looked next to the bed she was lying on and saw machines, she looked around and saw nothing but white.

"W-what happened? Where's Chad? Where's Troy? Why am I here?" Gabriella asked, beginning to panic. Taylor sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Gabriella calm down. Troy's with Chad." Taylor said. "Troy was worried sick about you so Chad made him go get some fresh air and followed him just to make sure he didn't do anything drastic."

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" Gabriella asked, her voice dying from weakness and soon becoming a hushed whisper. Taylor took a breath before continuing.

"Your aunt… pushed you down the stairs remember?" Taylor asked her gently. Gabriella slowly shook her head. "Well, before you fell down the stairs, the doctors say you hit your head somehow and got a concussion. From the fall you sprained your ankle, your already broken arm has suffered from more damage, and you broke a few ribs."

Gabriella still seemed confused, but let it slide.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked quietly. Taylor put on a sympathetic grin and shook her head.

"Not for a while Gabs. You're in worse shape then you were last time you came here. Although, last time you were in America… not Paris." Taylor said casually.

"Wait- Paris?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Oh my god, don't you remember?" Taylor asked her, her eyes widening. Gabriella slowly shook her head.

"The doctor said this might happen, but they said it was unlikely. Don't you remember anything?" Taylor asked in a hushed tone. Gabriella shook her head again.

"Nothing? Don't you remember your aunt? Or going to Paris? Or your fight with Troy?" Taylor asked hurriedly, praying that her friend would remember something.

"I remember… my aunt coming into the cellar. She told me I tripped and fell. But then I remembered Troy and she got mad at me for remembering him. She…" Gabriella's voice cracked from tiredness and she wasn't able to continue. She sat there in silence.

"Do you want me to call Troy?" Taylor asked, seeing her friend's sudden discomfort. Gabriella nodded. Taylor pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Troy's number.

"Troy? Yea, Gabriella's up. She wants to see you. Yea, yea… whatever… okay, bye." Taylor put her phone away and waited with Gabriella for Troy to come.

Suddenly the door burst open and Troy ran in. He looked tired and as though he had been running a while.

"Hey Gabby!" Troy said and enveloped her in a hug. Gabriella wrapped her arm around him and wouldn't let go. She started sobbing into his shoulder and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey… you okay?" Troy asked her, worrying a little.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella sobbed. She gripped his shirt and wouldn't dare to let go. Troy didn't mind, he was just glad to have her back in his arms.

"It's okay Gabby… you don't have to be sorry…" Troy whispered into her ear, rocking back and forth gently. "Everything's okay now…"

**I know it's short, but I am sorta losing the spark to this story now that the action died down. I don't want to discontinue it because a lot of you seem to like it, and I don't want to be evil and abandon it, so the next chappy might sorta be blah. It's just that my huge obsession for High School Musical has died down a bit and I have a new favorite movie. But do not fear, I will finish this story if I have to take it to my grave! Ha-ha, I sounded like one of my favorite characters from my favorite movie which is no longer HSM… sigh… **

**Next chappy might not be up for a while, but I felt real guilty about not updating for a long time again. I had a TON of homework to do these past few weeks, I didn't feel too hot, my computer broke, and to top it off I had another writer's block. Go figure. I seem to be getting those a lot now, aren't I? Oh well, I know how I'm gonna end this fic and it saddens me to say that its coming to an end… only one chappy left… sob **

**C ya on da flip side! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! This is the last and final chapter! (sniff sniff) Oh well, maybe after I see High School Musical 2 I'll get my huge obsession back and write a sequel. If not… don't expect one. Just a warning. I probably will though, but I'm not positive. Well, here's that last chapter… and it's short… but I guess it's okay. Read and review please!!! Maybe I'll put a little one shot about their time for the fourth! Depends... if I do it should be on exactly on the fourth!!!  
**

**Gabriella's POV: **

_July 4__th__, 2007_

_It's been a bit since I last wrote. A lot has happened since then. I managed to break my arm, fight with Troy, run away to Paris, I almost went crazy there by the way, and had to put up with a maniac aunt. But the good part of all of that… _

_It's all behind me now. _

_Turns out Taylor's parents decided to step forward and welcome me to their family. So now I share a room with Taylor, my best friend in the whole world (not including the boys) and still only live a few houses away from Troy. _

_Troy and I are still going strong. A few little arguments here and there, but the whole past experience taught us both to cherish what we had, and not to want more when we had. (Oh, and Troy learned that it never ends well when you ask a girl if they hate him.) _

_Well, it's the 4__th__ of July and the gang and I are all going to get together to celebrate. We're going to the park downtown by the lake where they're shooting off the fireworks. They have tons of things to do until then, rides, games, kiosks, almost anything! So we plan on having a lot of fun. _

_I'm really happy with how everything turned out. I get to live with my best friend, spend as much time with Troy as I want, and I have great friends backing me up. Even though I can't sing, I've learned that I'm lucky. I could've died in that car crash, or been paralyzed, something like that. Instead I get out with a lost voice, something I can live with. I'm still pretty depressed about it, but Troy and Taylor and everyone else is totally supportive of me. And that makes me realize that I don't need a great singing voice to have great friends. _

_Taylor's just called up to me from downstairs that Troy and Chad's here. I gotta go now. Bye,_

_Gabriella_

Just as I finished signing my name in curly letters at the bottom, Taylor's and my bedroom door opened and Troy bounced in, fully clothed in red, white, and blue with an Uncle Same striped hat on top of his messy blondish hair.

"Hey Gabby! Are you ready to go and have bucket loads of fun today?!" Troy asked, jumping on the bed and giving me a hug. I eyed him suspiciously. He noticed. "What?"

"Exactly how much sugar did you have in your breakfast today?" I asked him curiously and he shrugged.

"I had… maybe five donuts, but hey… it's the 4th of July! I'm supposed to release my inner five year old and be happy!" Troy defended himself. I giggled and stood up, sliding my journal underneath my pillow.

"Let's go Troy," I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand. He grinned at me and I started to pull him out of the room when he stopped short and pulled me around and into an earth shattering kiss.

"What on earth was that for?" I asked with a small smile as we parted. He shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Celebrating the country's birth?" He guessed jokingly and I gave a little laugh.

"C'mon Lover-boy," I smiled and we started down stairs to where Taylor and Chad were waiting. Chad was very, very energetic for some odd reason and wanted to go as soon as possible.

"What's the rush, afro-man?" Taylor asked him. Did I mention they were together and one of East High's cutest couples? (Besides Troy and I of course.)

"We gotta go!" Chad stated and rushed out the door.

"Why?!" Taylor called to him, looking desperate and embarrassed at Chad's childish behavior.

"We gotta get some cotton candy!"

Yup, life was definitely good.


End file.
